Pass The Tequila, I Think I'll Be Needing It
by JustAFantasyGirl
Summary: Sun, sand, sea and... well you know the rest. Will Johanna and Gale ever quit arguing enough to admit their feelings for each other? Or will someone else catch his eye before then? Will Cato ever convince Clove that he's not the man whore the school makes him out to be? Will Katniss and Peeta finally get together after his years of silently crushing on her? Only one way to find out
1. Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note: Hey guys! If you're reading this it means you have been lured in by the title/ description so hurray! Now for a little information I think you'll probably need before the fun really starts. This is kind of like my fun story, away from my other two Hunger Games fanfics that are slightly more serious… so all crazy ideas are more than welcome and seriously encouraged! So the plan so far is that all of the characters mentioned are at school together, either as teachers or students, but seeing as how I'm a little bit selfish it's the Scottish school system as I'm too lazy to work out how it would be anywhere else. So in terms of ages, anyone mentioned as an S6 student will be 18, anyone mentioned as an S5 student will be 17 and anyone mentioned as a S3 will be 15, sounds simple? Excellent! Now to the madness!**

Let The Games Begin

Cloves POV

Crap. Crap. Crap. I ran around my room, checking and double-checking I had everything. I could run faster than every other girl in my school (and most of the guys for that matter) but that skill was not as useful as I'd hoped when it came to packing. We were given a list, not that I'd followed it. Coach Finnick always said I sucked at following instructions. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just I knew what I was doing.

"Clove! What the hell are you doing up there?" I heard the impatient voice of Katniss from downstairs. I didn't doubt she'd wring my neck right now if the team didn't need a fourth for the relay.

"I'm just coming!" I lied back, shoving some extra shorts into my hand luggage. Note to self: NEVER leave packing until the morning I leave.

"Really? Just coming?" I hated that she could move so quickly. How the hell had she gotten to my doorframe? She looked around my room, well; my room was sort of hidden underneath just about everything I owned but it was here somewhere.

"Yes. Now quit distracting me and check everything I need is in the hand luggage!"

"Do you want help before we leave tomorrow Clove? No Katniss I'm organized already," she repeated our conversation from the night before to me in a ridiculous voice that made me want to slap her if it wouldn't waste valuable packing time.

"Just because Coach Finnick needs you to be in one piece for the competition doesn't mean I can't dissemble you and put you back together when we get there," I mumbled angrily, zipping up my overstuffed suitcase.

"Clove how can you even find anything in this mess? Also your missing health insurance stuff," she muttered angrily, plonking herself uselessly down on my bed.

"It's not a mess. I just laid everything out so I could see it all, like a museum," I grumbled, throwing the shirts off my desk and searching for the stupid EHIC card. Upon finding it I threw it in my shorts pocket and began running down the stairs.

"Clove you're forgetting something!" Katniss yelled at me mockingly from the top of the stairs.

"What now Everdeen?"

"Your suitcase smartass."

Peetas POV

"Calculator?" my sister Madge asked, looking at me over the top of the huge clipboard.

"Yup," I said, putting it in the suitcase, I heard her score it off her list.

"Books?"

"Yup."

"Sun cream?"

"You don't think I'll burn do you?" I asked in a fake surprised voice. With our blue eyes and blonde hair I didn't have to be a genius to work out the Spanish sun was going to be merciless with us. Her response was to throw the sun cream at my face, I was suddenly glad for my fast reaction times. "Easy there sis, I've already packed like three bottles of the stuff."

"Quit mucking around we can't forget anything. Everything will cost a fortune out there and I can think of other things I'd rather spend my money on."

"It'll be fine, just relax. Let it sink in, we're going to Spain. For a week. For free. I think we can afford some extra sun cream if it comes down to it."

"Just because you're too busy thinking about Katniss Everdeen to focus on the important things in life doesn't mean I should slack off."

"Madge when did you ever slack off on anything?" I ignored the first part of her comment knowing it was true. It was dumb luck that this year the European School Athletic Finals and the European School Science Experience were both being held not only in the same country but also in the same city. So naturally we were all staying in the same hotel and would be expected to socialize with each other in the evenings. Not that many people on either of the teams were thrilled by this idea but I was one of the few exceptions. A whole week to try and get to know Katniss better, I couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the thought as I got lost in my own thoughts for just a few moments which Madge used to tactfully throw a towel at my face.

Johanna's POV

"Where are those stupid kids?" I asked loudly, throwing the rugby ball at Cato, which he caught with ease.

"How are we meant to know JoJo?" Gale asked, using the name he knew I hated. Being the coaches niece had it's advantages, extra training, but it seemed to have way more disadvantages, like any embarrassing family stories were often told on our trips away when he'd had one too many shots.

"Call me that again and I will go into that gym, get the only useable javelin in there and throw it straight through your head pretty boy," I threatened. I'd never actually hurt either of them, but if I didn't make it very clear I was pissed off there was no chance they'd listen.

"You think I'm pretty?" he asked sarcastically. I did actually; to be honest neither of them was particularly bad looking. Gale had the whole tall, dark, handsome and irritating as fuck thing going on and then there was Cato with his blue eyes that would make any girl believe anything he told them. Not that I was ever admitting it to either of them.

"You wish," I rolled my eyes at him just as my trusty uncle appeared with his golden timing.

"How are my little superstars doing this morning?" he beamed at us. How he could be so ridiculously cheery this time in the morning I would never know, clearly it wasn't genetic.

"Little?" Cato mumbled disapprovingly.

"In case you hadn't noticed we're missing about half the team," I pointed out before Cato and Finnick got into they're predictable argument about who was bigger. It had mentally scarred me a fair few times.

"No, we're only missing two," he looked confused by the maths of the situation. Much as I loved my uncle I was glad I had inherited my dad's brains rather than his.

"Yeah but two we kind of need if we want to win this thing," Gale pointed out. Typical Gale always jumping in to defend Katniss or talk her up whenever the chance presented itself.

"Hello boys," I didn't even need to look at her to know the purr belonged to the head cheerleader.

"Hey Glimmer," Cato muttered. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret that she'd had her eye on him for a while, but he didn't enjoy something he knew he could have. Not that it had stopped him going back for round two… or fifteen.

"Johanna," she glared at me.

"Glim Glam," I met her glare and raised her one. She was too pretty to be threatening, too dolled up to scare me with her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and her too tight cheerleading outfit it wasn't difficult to see how the fight would go. I was like Cato in that sense; I at least wanted to feel like I was being challenged.

"Are the geeks here then?" Gale asked using the name we'd assigned to the team. Not that they'd complained as much as we thought they would, Madge seemed to sort of like it for some reason.

"Yup all here," Finnick confirmed.

"Early as ever," Cato smiled a little to himself, Glimmer laughed hysterically. God words could not describe how much I wanted to hit her stupid face. Then I realized I probably could, if I waited until she was close enough to Cato.

"Cato think fast!" I yelled throwing the ball as hard as I could at him, knowing even though he could throw and catch like a God, his reactions were a little slow. As were Glimmers.

"You bitch!" she screamed at me, holding her now bloody nose. Gale was trying not to laugh at her patheticness as Cato and Finnick shared an awkward glance before looking anywhere but at me and Glimmer.

"Glimmer I'm so sorry. I never thought it would actually hit you. I just thought since cheerleaders as so good at moving and everything. But then again you've never really been one to_ dodge_ balls have you," I flitted my eyelashes innocently at her, watching the rage boil over inside her. It was almost too easy to be amusing. Ah who was I kidding? It was hilarious.

"You little-"

"Sorry we're late coach. Clove here decided now was the right time to try last minute packing," Katniss appeared then, I was sort of sad her and Clove missed the show. They usually got the joy in mentally destroying cheerleaders at every opportunity.

"Hey Glimmer. What happened to your nose?" It was physically impossible for me to love someone as much as I loved Katniss' sister in this moment. Where Glimmer looked slutty in the blue and gold uniform Prim actually made it look kind of cute. Once again I saw the look of rage in Glimmers eyes as she looked at me.

"Prim!" the tiny figure of Rue appeared, hugging her best friend like she hadn't seen her in years. The small girls began talking and laughing leaving me to see Clove and Katniss.

"What did you do?" Katniss looked at me, crossing her arms over her chest like an angry parent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied hearing Clove laugh slightly behind me.

"OK children gather round." Mr. Abernathy summoned. I looked at Clove in a sort of does-he-mean-us-too kind of way. "Yes you too athletic team," he stumbled slightly over what to call us, I was willing to bet he had a far more colorful name for us originally. "Now then since I personally cannot be bothered dealing with the idiotic situations you are doubtlessly going to get yourselves into, just promise not to get caught and we'll try and make this work as well as we can. Deal?" there was a moment of silence and then we all sort of mumbled our own agreements. "Excellent," with this he wandered over to where the too large bus was waiting for us.

"Let the games begin," Clove muttered next to me. I couldn't agree more.


	2. I'll Let You Know When It Excites Me

**Author's Note: Hey guys and gals so since the first chapter seems to have been approved of (massive thanks to everyone who's already reviewed or subscribed or favorited you guys are the best!) and so therefore chapter two seems the best way to continue, seeing as that's how numbers work and all… Anyways back to the madness.**

I'll Let You Know When It Excites Me

Gales POV

"I call dibs on the back seats!" Johanna yelled from a good distance back. Bring it on, I thought to myself. She was good with a javelin but there was no way that was going to help her here. I scooped up Prim and placed her gently behind me, she giggled slightly. She was so easily amused it even made me smile. And there were few things that could do that; another one of the main ones was getting the best of Johanna.

I quickly made my way to the back and lay along the back seats, my tall figure easily taking up the seats that could of otherwise held five people.

"You dick Hawthorn," she moaned upon seeing me. I simply grinned idiotically at her, knowing it would annoy her more than anything else I could say.

"Thanks for saving me the seat buddy," Cato appeared and swept my feet off the end of the seats, I budged up to give him plenty of room and to annoy Johanna further.

"No problem, see since you asked me so nicely to save them rather than just demanding that they were yours I simply couldn't refuse your request," I made sure to hold Johanna's furious gaze as I spoke. She was like some kind of wild animal sometimes; show any weakness and she'd instantly pounce on you.

"Well since manners cost nothing I figured it was the right thing to do," Cato flashed Johanna one of his smiles, the smile that could get any other girl on the planet to do whatever he wanted; hell I'd even seen the demon that is Clove falling for it. Not that it had ever worked on Johanna.

"Quit acting like you're gentlemen and move over already," she moaned, crossing her arms over her chest like it would make a difference. It did, but not in the way she'd hoped.

"Quit acting like you'd want us to be gentlemen and we'll consider it," Cato retorted and I broke my gaze away from Johanna's… assets.

"Fine, I'll just have to make you move," she grumbled. Sometimes I wondered why she bothered, it's not like she ever really achieved anything by taking on Cato and me. She grabbed onto both of my legs and tried to move them, with no success. Eventually giving up on me she tried with Cato, his legs didn't buckle the slightest with all her efforts.

"Johanna just sit somewhere else already," Katniss moaned at her. She was one of the few people who could get away with doing such a thing to Johanna; I would've been lucky to get away with a slap for such a comment.

"Where's the challenge in that?" she pouted slightly. Even at the mention of the word challenge Cato seemed more interested, God the boy was predictable. Johanna's eyes lit up like a child's who'd just noticed an ice-cream truck. She threw herself down onto Cato's abdomen, clearly with the intention of using him as a seat.

"Fuck sake Johanna do you eat anything?" Cato said playfully pushing her off him before rubbing the spot where she'd landed.

"Johanna Mason sit your bony butt down now!" Coach Finnick's voice echoed down the bus. Sometimes it was easy to forget that him and Johanna were related; he was just a big kid and she was just out to get the world.

"Aww but Uncle Finnick," she moaned in her best kid voice. She knew the cause was lost though; he wasn't scared of her like some of the others were.

"Sit down or I tell the whole bus about what happened at Aunty Mag's Christmas party," he threatened. Suddenly the rest of the bus was interested, except Johanna for some reason. She simply gave him one of her looks, a look that said do-you-really-want-to-go-there-with-me?

"I'll see you that story and raise you Aunty Annie's birthday," anyone who hadn't been interested before was now leaning into the aisle to get a better view of the show. Finnick just shook his head and sat down, Johanna quickly followed suite choosing to settle herself next to Clove.

Katniss' POV

"So, care to explain what happened at dear old Aunty Mag's Christmas party?" I asked, spinning round in my seat to get the best view as the story was told.

"Nothing to tell, it's just something me and my dear old uncle do to torment each other," Johanna sighed over dramatically and wiggled in her seat. "God could they of made these things any less comfy?" she moaned.

"Here's an idea, you could always try moving," Clove moaned, being pushed closer and closer to the window.

"Plenty of room here bony butt," Gale commented and winked at her as he patted his inner thigh.

"I'd rather sit on a chair of broken glass," Johanna muttered, causing Gale to get that look. It was a look that I'd grown overly familiar with. The look on his face would say he was joking and had been all along, but his eyes couldn't hide the slight disappointment.

I turned around then and sighed. I extended my legs over the two seats I'd managed to grab. I pulled out the book from my bag and opened it on what I hoped was the right page.

"Noughts and Crosses, not bad," the voice came from in front of me. I looked up and into the blue eyes of the Mellark kid. They were nice eyes, where I always got the feeling Cato's were lying to me his seemed like they couldn't hide anything if they tried.

"It's alright I guess," I replied, kind of glad someone else had read it.

"If you think it's just alright then you're not far enough into it yet," he observed, smiling at me slightly. He seemed nice enough, but I hated anything that distracted me from reading for too long.

"Well I'll let you know when it excites me more," I promised watching as he tried unsuccessfully to contain his smile.

"I look forward to it," he replied spinning back round. Boys were too easily entertained.

Haymitch's POV

"Remind me again why this was a good idea?" I asked Finnick. I didn't mind his company; it was just his crazy ideas that I usually had to clean up after. Like putting balloons in the hall for Principle Cinna's birthday celebration forgetting he is highly allergic to the damned things.

"Don't dump this on me, I'm just as confused by this as you are," he sighed pulling out is phone.

"How's Annie doing?" I ask, fishing in my own pocket for something far more interesting than a phone.

"She's good. Only a month to go now and we'll have our son," he couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. I couldn't say I blamed him, as far as couples went it was impossible to flaw him and Annie. "Drinking already Abernathy?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I doubt I'm the only one," I said indicating towards the giggling cheerleaders.

"I'll deal with it," he grumbled starting to pull himself up off the seat.

"Aww come on Odair, don't ruin their fun."

"We're responsible for them."

"Alright then, don't ruin my fun."

"You can't seriously tell me you want to be dealing with a bunch of drunk teenagers?"

"No I simply want to see how alcohol affects the younger minds. You can't deny your curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Then the cat died nobly."

"Fine but this is on your head."

I simply raised my hip flask at him and then began drinking. The week would be interesting to say the least.


	3. Prepare For Security

**Author's Note: Hello there :) Once again thank you for your lovely reviews subscribing and favoriting (I will probably continue to thank you guys for this until the end of the fanfic)! Ok so so far we have a few potential couples forming… your opinions would be very much appreciated on the subject of who should get with who :) Your opinions on everything else would also be appreciated such as what kind of madness you'd like for the gang to get up to on their trip away. I already have a fair few ideas of what will happen but anything you guys want to see let me know and I shall do my best to throw it in somewhere :) So on a side note, who wants to know what happened at dear old Aunty Mag's Christmas party? **

Prepare For Security

Cato's POV

"Clove what the hell have you got in there?" I asked watching the tiny girl drag the suitcase that looked like it weighed more than her, not that she was struggling with it at all.

"Nothing, I just figured it'd be best to have some extra room for hiding your body on the way back," she smiled evilly at me. I sighed and threw my single duffel bag over my shoulder and rolled my eyes at her.

"What's got you in such a crappy mood?" I quizzed shortening my strides so I was walking beside her.

"Early mornings, last minute packing and being smooshed against a window by Miss Sunshine do not sit well with me," she informed me.

"Sleep on the plane," I suggested.

"Nah, I can never sleep on planes. Just can't get comfy."

"Unlucky, if you like you could-"

"Cato hurry up dude you have our tickets!" Gale yelled at me before I got the chance to suggest Clove could use me as a pillow. I was so kicking his ass for that one later.

Johanna's POV

I perched myself on my suitcase as we waited for the rest of the group to catch us up. My leg shook uncontrollably up and down the way it always did when I sat down.

"You alright?" my uncle asked. He had known about my restless leg syndrome for years but he still assumed it meant something was wrong.

"I'm always alright," I took a moment to look up at him. You could tell we were related if you really focused and thought about it but it wasn't all that obvious. He simply ruffled my hair causing me to swat helplessly at his hands.

"Right guys we're going to do this in as orderly a manner as you can manage. Everyone has their boarding pass and their passports so the process is a fairly simple one, go to the desk, hand them over and don't cause any trouble. Sound good? Excellent on we go," I wondered for a moment if Mr. Abernathy was ever really sober.

I grabbed my bags and joined the line behind Katniss, who had her nose stuck in some book. "What cha reading there?" I asked, going on my tiptoes to look over her shoulder.

"A book," she replied bluntly. I knew she hated people interrupting her reading, that's exactly why I chose to persevere.

"Wow, I never would've guessed," I rolled my eyes at her and lunged to grab the book from her, accidentally ripping the pages.

"Johanna!" she wailed, aww crap.

"I'm sorry. I actually didn't mean to do that," I stared wide-eyed at the scraps of the book in my hand.

"It's fine," she sighed.

"I'll get you a new copy," I offered, knowing there was a good chance the only bookstore at the airport wouldn't have the right book.

"No it's fine, I have some other's I can read."

"Give me a minute," a kid in front of us said. I recognised him slightly, Peeta or something I think. I squinted my head at him as he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out an older copy of the same book.

"Peeta you hero!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him causing him to blush an interesting shade of red and mumble something about it being nothing. I felt my stomach tighten slightly realising I wasn't the only one watching the pair with worried eyes.

Clove's POV

"Should we tell her?" I asked Johanna as we waited outside WHSmiths for the rest of the group.

"She just hugged him, it's not like anything actually happened," Johanna mumbled, deciding something on the floor was far more interesting than the conversation.

"Still, he's hardly going to tell her."

"Well then it's not our place to," Johanna looked up at me then. We were far too fierce to argue with each other without both sustaining serious injuries. "So how's loverboy?" I was glad she'd changed the subject, however I was even less happy with this subject.

"What are you talking about?" I gave her my best emotionless face, which was pretty convincing usually.

"Don't play that game with me Clove he's like my best friend I know that look."

"You mean the look he gives every girl in the school he thinks he can get something from?"

"He doesn't think he can get something from you he knows he can. The difference is with you he's actually willing to work for it and put some effort in."

"He doesn't put effort in though. We just talk. The same way you guys do," I pointed out, she just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ready girls?" Gale asked appearing with two bags that I seriously hoped weren't overly full of sugar. Cato and Katniss were close behind. Gale placed an arm around my shoulders and leaned against me.

"Ready when you are," I replied chirpily swinging round and walking off, removing Gales arm from me in the process.

"See. Crushed," Johanna whispered so only I could hear I elbowed her as we headed towards security.

Finnick's POV

I sighed as I looked at the group gathered in front of me; if anything was going to go wrong, it was bound to go wrong here.

"Ok guys seriously, can we try and not cause problems, just this one time?" I begged them. I regretted this immediately as I saw an evil flicker in Johanna, Cato and Gale's eyes. Oh God this was not going to end well. I took a step closer to them and leaned forward and indicated for the rest of them to do the same, "If you do anything wrong here, I will pay Haymitch to drink every bar in the near vicinity dry and don't think he isn't capable of it."

Ok I admit maybe even Haymitch would struggle to drink everything in Benidorm but it definitely got their attention. They backed up with slightly more serious faces than before. I couldn't wait to be on a beach somewhere, just yelling at them to run faster rather than stuck in a confined space with them and a lot of sugar.

"Prepare for security," the voice came over the tannoy. I began slipping my leather jacket off. I knew it was a stupid thing to take to Spain, but Annie had got me it and I hated going anywhere without it now.

"Are you prepared for security?" I heard the sarcastic voice of Gale. Oh God.

"I don't know I mean I've had so little time to prepare," Clove pretended to whimper pathetically. I would kill them. I would kill them in their sleep.

"Gale wisen up," Johanna's voice snapped at him.

"Oh looks like someone's not prepared."

"I'm prepared to kick your ass."

"See that just sounds suspicious now I'll have to search you-"

"No!" I yelled at him, for the first time in my professional career pointing my finger at a student. "For the love of God Gale do not search any of the female students."

"Alright Cato?"

"No. Just." I sighed, there was going to be no reasoning with him. "Just don't touch anyone." I ran my hand through my hair. It was going to be a long flight.


	4. You Scared?

**Author's Note: Hello there guys! Firstly massive thanks for those of you who have continued reading this far and are still enjoying it! Especially big thank you to Wetstar for her lovely reviews on every chapter so far! And seriously guys reviews make me happy… and a happy Helen makes for better chapters, and a lot more romance scenes :) Anyways unfortunately I also have some bad news. This will be my last update until next Tuesday (at the earliest) as I am on holiday :( But hopefully I will come back with some more hilarious and interesting ideas for the story :) Anyways onto the story!**

Chapter Four

Prims POV

"Prim what are you doing?" Rue asked next to me. We'd finally made it onto the plane after the incident in security. Gale had slapped Johanna's ass for some reason and she'd slapped him and yelled at him to not touch her bum, which someone somewhere in the queue had mistaken for bomb and there had been some huge panic. Anyway two hours later here we were finally about to go to Spain! I couldn't wait to get out in the sunshine and with the sea and all the cute outfits I got. I usually just wore Katniss' old clothes cause they were nice and comfy but I wanted to make an effort.

"Making a table," I informed her, drawing out the basic lines in my notebook.

"A table of what exactly?" Rue asked tilting her head at the scribbles I'd made so far.

"Who's going to kiss who," I informed her smiling. I knew most of the seniors had a similar thought process as me at the moment, wondering exactly what the next week would do to the dynamics of their group, I was simply planning on helping them along with the idea.

"Oh I know!" she exclaimed excitedly grabbing a pen and scribbling two names down. I laughed a little at what she'd written.

"You don't think she'd kill him?" I asked.

"I think we should at least find out," she informed me. It was moments like this that I remembered why we were best friends.

Johanna's POV

"Aww crap," I groaned looking at my seat. Well not so much my seat but at who was in the seat next to me.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Gale asked sarcastically. I still wasn't happy with him. I'd had to undergo a cavity search and everything thanks to him and his "sweetheart" ways.

"Piss off dumbass," I rolled my eyes at him slumping down and shoving my bag under the seat in front of me, praying someone useful would sit nearby.

"Aww is someone grumpy after security," he asked me like I was three, jabbing me in the side.

"Don't touch me," I yelped out, I hated that I had ridiculously sensitive sides. Tickling was an absolute nightmare for me, a point that my darling Uncle hadn't failed to mention to the entire team.

"What you mean like this?" Gale's eyes flickered with something that looked evilly teasing before tickling me in the side. I grabbed onto his hands after a moment of hysterical, painful laughter and held them tight in my own.

"I would quite happily hack you to death with an axe Hawthorne," I say an inch from his face, seriously restraining from head-butting him given how much crap we've already managed to get into today.

"And I would quite happily trap you," he replied, smiling that smile that had made so many people do exactly what he wanted, I hated it. It oozed with charm and fake admiration. "In a love trap," he added on at the end, trying not to chuckle at his own awful joke.

"For fuck sake Gale," I threw his hands into his chest and plugged my I-pod in, but not before I caught the most dreadful words I could hear in this situation.

"Hi Gale," the chirpy voice of Glimmer battered it's way around in my head, shaking everything that was important so I could physically feel my IQ dropping. God this was going to be an awful flight.

Cato's POV

"33A," I muttered to myself wandering along the long narrow tube of a plane. I hated these things, well hated the idea of them seeing as I'd never been in one before. I stopped at the row and couldn't stop the smile spread over my face; thank God it was her and not one of those crazy science geeks.

"You here?" she asked, barely lifting her gaze from the magazine she was reading.

"Looks like it," I replied and watched as she pulled her legs up to her chest to let me squeeze past. "What you reading?" I asked, knowing the answer would be something stupid.

"Cosmo, I'm not really reading it though, more just looking for articles I know will be ridiculous to cheer me up a bit," she informed me, turning the page quickly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well it says here that if you like a guy you should take him to go and do something he's never done before, so he associates you with new and exciting things," she read in a voice that made her sound like a newsreader.

"I've never flown before, does that count?" I questioned.

"Well not really since I technically didn't invite you. How have you never flown before?"

"I dunno I guess the thought of flying in a 400,000 kilo hunk of metal never really appealed to me for some reason."

"You scared?"

"No," to this she raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm not. I swear."

"It's alright if you are. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not. I mean the idea's crazy but it doesn't scare me," I reassure her as the cabin crew begin a demonstration of what to do if the plane goes down. I heard Gale make a comment about one of the airhostesses and then the expected sound of Johanna's hand contacting with his stomach.

"How long before they hook up then?" Clove asked me, I was weirdly taken aback by the question. Sure I knew how Gale thought Johanna wasn't bad to look at, and that they'd had one or two random make-out sessions but it had always ended in the two of them being stupidly awkward and pissed-off around each other for weeks after.

"I doubt they will. Johanna's not putting up with his crap and he enjoys the company of girls who fall for his puppy dog eyes," I explained, not sure how many of the details she knew but not wanting to tell her anything she didn't know. Johanna would literally rip my head off if that happened and I think my body suits having a head.

"I guess," she muttered taking out a pack of sweets. "Here take this," she handed me a sugar coated Haribo.

"Umm thanks?" I looked at the small cola bottle wondering if I was missing something really obvious.

"Suck it when the plane takes off, otherwise your ears will pop," she explained, watching as my brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and desperately trying not to make any of the suck-related jokes that were going through my mind.

"Thanks," I responded, popping the small sweet in my mouth and sitting back trying not to think too much about the flight and instead focusing on Clove and her laughing at Cosmo's crazy attempts to hook every single woman in the world up.

Gales POV

Why was she here? Everything she said was overly flirtatious and led to way too many giggles for my liking. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the company of a girl who laughed at every joke I made, I just preferred knowing it was genuine laughter. Also she was a pushover, way too much of a pushover. I liked someone who'd stick up for themselves and mean it, whereas anytime she disagreed with me it was only her setting up the conversation so she could make yet another comment about my eyes or her legs.

"And I got this gorgeous new outfit for the pool," was she really so naive she thought I wanted to hear about it?

"Is it nothing," I flashed her a smile and could predict the effect immediately. She didn't blush in the slightest, letting me know it was the reaction she'd been hoping for and leaned in batting her eyelashes just a little bit too much and whispered:

"You'll find out soon enough."

Great, just what I needed: Cato's plaything trying to turn me on on a plane.

"I think this is going to be a good holiday," I held her gaze, eventually she broke away giggling. _Just not with you_ I added to myself.


	5. Don't Need To Wish

**Author's Note: Hello again all I hope you've had a good time while I have been absent! So anyways after a week away in Benidorm I have come to the conclusion that it is AMAZING and if you get the chance to you all should go… like seriously everything is just too perfect! Anyways back to our lovely group and the second half of the plane journey!**

Chapter Five: Don't Need To Wish

Peeta's POV

Trying to get comfy on a plane is possibly the most impossible task I have ever carried out.

"You alright there?" her voice broke me out of my current state of trying to twist one leg out from under the other, I honestly had no idea how I'd managed to get into the position in the first place.

"Umm, I think so. Just a bit-"

"Stuck?" she asked, placing a scrap of paper back into the book.

"Yeah, it looks that way doesn't it?" I asked, now just kind of embarrassed about everything. I'd wanted to talk to her since she'd sat next to me, but I'd seen how she'd reacted to Johanna interrupting her reading and don't want her to think of me as just someone who's going to irritate her.

"Just a little bit," she smiled a little as she spoke, it was only a half smile but I couldn't help but return it with a full beaming smile. God I was hopeless.

"Yeah. You enjoying the book anyway?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject and distract her from the fact I was about as coordinated as a drunken mouse.

"It's a lot more exciting now. I see what you mean about it getting better the more you get into it."

"I'm glad it really is an awesome book, plus the sequels are just as awesome."

I couldn't help but notice the look of slight disappointment in her eyes then. I panicked, thinking I'd done something wrong but she quickly smiled at me once again.

"I'm holding you to that you know," she threatened teasingly.

"Weirdly I think I'm OK with that," I admitted. She bit one side of her mouth trying to contain a smile on her face I liked the way it looked. But then again I liked every look she had.

Clove's POV

Cato was utterly insane. It was just about the only conclusion I could draw from this situation. He'd spent a good ten minutes complaining about the fact when he looked out the window he could see the wing because he was worried he'd look out and it would be gone. I'd simply rolled my eyes and told him to grow a pair.

"Anything interesting?" he breathed on my neck looking down at the magazine still in my lap. I enjoyed the feeling a little too much and for a second forgot I was on one of the notorious sex pages. I fumbled around with it, desperately trying to close it over and ended up chucking it into the aisle.

"Well what have we here?" Aww man of all the people in the world who could've picked it up it had to be Johanna. I could feel my face flushing a bright shade of scarlet as she noticed the page it was open on. "Well Cato I expected this kind of thing from you but Clove I must admit you've surprised me," she commented. I gave her the most threatening look I could muster as she smirked evilly at me.

"Hey Johanna what do you think about trying that one later?" I could hear Gales voice and was momentarily extremely grateful for his inability not to be an irritating jackass anytime the opportunity presented itself.

"You wish," I already knew Johanna was rolling her eyes at the comment.

"That one's my favorite," the voice of Glimmer was unmistakable and I felt Cato tense slightly beside me.

"Mines too," Gale said with so much mock enthusiasm it couldn't help but laugh. I rested my head on the seat in front of me and exhaled heavily.

"Sorry about that," Cato did sound genuinely sorry and I wasn't particularly mad at him. I was just ridiculously embarrassed that it had been _that _page that he'd caught me reading.

"It's alright," I murmured, turning my head to look at him to find he was leaning forward to make sure I was ok.

"And I'm sorry you've kind of lost your entertainment."

"Oh I dunno listening to those two is pretty entertaining," I replied, indicating towards where Glimmer was explaining the pro's and con's of each position to Gale who was giving more and more sarcastic comments with each explanation. Again Cato tensed. "What's up?"

"I'm fine," he replied, looking slightly confused by my question.

"Really? Cause every time you look in their direction you tense up."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"You can't prove it," he challenged. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, partially to let him know he hadn't fooled me and partly because I was wondering what the crap actually had happened between him and Glimmer.

Haymitch's POV

"What are you doing?" Finnick hissed at me from across the aisle. His distraction causes me to look round and pour my drink into the aisle.

"See what happens when you speak? Bad things," I waggled my finger at him, bottle still in it. I knew I was drunk, but I also knew there was nothing he could do about it, which made me laugh, or rather chortle, yes chortle was a nice word, a little too loudly.

"Haymitch I'm not babysitting you, quit drinking," I knew he was trying not to draw attention to us. So I laughed louder.

"You're a funny one Odair," I swiped my hand forward to slap him on the arm and continued a slightly quieter laugh just for me.

Johanna's POV

I would kill him. I wouldn't even regret it which was the worrying part. He prodded my thigh again and it inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm, knowing that giving him a reaction at this point would make it worse. He already had Glimmer hanging on his every word and now he was just looking for attention. I scrolled through my I-pod for about the 500th time deciding it was definitely a bad idea to connect it to Clove's laptop before leaving, there was nothing useful anywhere.

He prodded my leg _again. _That did it. I pivoted awkwardly and slapped him hard across the back of the head, much to the annoyance of Glimmer who was no doubt making some ridiculously slutty remark. "Would you just quit it," I hissed at him.

"Quit what angel?" he asked turning himself so he was facing me fully and mouthing the words "help me".

I raised one half of my mouth into an evil half smile before leaning around him and saying to Glimmer "Think of a suitable punishment for him will you dear." I plugged my I-pod in again and enjoyed the irritated look on Gales face as Glimmer said something about spankings.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts and get ready to land. Make sure your seats are in the upright position with the arm rests down and turn off any electrical equipment," the airhostess informed us. Aww, so close yet so far.

I chucked my I-pod into my bag and sat back, getting ready to deal with Gale.

"Thanks for your help," he muttered into my ear, so I could feel his breath as it tickled my hair.

"Aww but we wouldn't want to disappoint our darling Glim-Glam now would we?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him, knowing he was already going to be pissy after trying to deal with Glimmer. Honestly I didn't know why he didn't just tell her to piss off. Him and Cato both hated her yet refused to tell her just to fuck off, not that I didn't tell her often enough for the three of us but still.

"I will end you for this you know," he threatened, but secretly I could tell he was just glad to be back to arguing with me rather that pretending to be interested in Glimmer.

"Try it, I dare you," I whispered in his ear before pulling my face back, making sure to leave just a tiny air space between our cheeks as I did so, and looked into his eyes. The grey was speckled with a mixture of challenge and amusement. I knew he enjoyed our weird teasingly slightly flirty relationship as much as I did, not that it would ever be more than that though, a certain someone had made sure of that.

Cato's POV

I didn't like this. The plane was jerking a ridiculous amount going up and down and up and down ever so slightly but enough for me to feel my stomach jumping around inside me.

"You ok?" Clove asked me, we hadn't spoken since I'd refused to explain the Glimmer situation.

"Been better," I admitted. Once again she held out the bag of Haribo, but it was more out of being courteous than actually wanting to give me one. "Thanks."

"Anytime," she muttered folding the bag up and putting in the pocket of the seat in front. I sighed, I wish I knew what I was meant to say to her, I couldn't tell her what had actually happened, I still couldn't make enough sense of it myself.

"So, what you thinking of doing when we get there?" I asked, desperate to make any sort of conversation.

"Urgh probably sleeping," she moaned, pushing her head back into the seat causing her back to arch, I couldn't deny that I liked that arch, and how it made me just a little more aware of her breasts than I usually was. Not that I was aware of them a lot it was just more of an… appreciation of their presence. Kind of. "You?" she asked, breaking my thought process.

"Dunno, depends if we have training or not. If not, probably go get some swimming training in," I admitted, mainly because it was true but also partially because there was a tiny part of me hoping it would impress her. Not that there was much hope of that, the amount she trained I'd have to be at Olympic level if I wanted to use that.

"You're crazy," she shook her head laughing just a little at me.

"What like if you weren't sleep deprived you wouldn't get there, throw on some shorts and be running along the beach with me?"

"Thought you said you were swimming?"

"Well for the chance to kick your ass at running I think I could miss some swimming."

"You wish," her smile let me know she knew it'd be an interesting race as well. Even though I was sure I'd win she'd be interesting competition.

"Don't need to wish for something that would happen anyway," she took a second to look me up and down competitively, well as much as she could given the fact that these planes clearly weren't made for someone my size.

"Alright you're on," she challenged.

"Thought you were sleeping?"

"Please I could beat you in my sleep," she was cute when she thought she could actually beat me. Not that it was ever going to happen. At that point the plane crashed. I was sure of it, the vibration that went through the plane was too large to of been anything else. I grabbed onto the armrest with both hands and heard Clove's dying words. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Get off my arm you retard!" huh?

I realized two things then. Firstly we weren't crashing; we had landed. Secondly I was gripping onto Cloves arm with one hand and her own hand with my other one, I quickly jerked my hands back and mumbled some form of an apology.

"D'aww did ickle Cato get scared when the big scary plane landed?" Johanna appeared at Cloves side in the aisle.

"Fuck off Johanna," I mumbled grabbing my bag and standing up, remembering just in time that the bag storage above me was really low.

"Aww is somebody grumpy because the plane scared them?" she spoke to me in the same way I'd heard her speaking to three year olds.

"I'm grumpy cause I have to put up with you instead of getting off this damn thing," I replied watching as her face lit up as she realized she'd managed to piss me off.

"Come on Clove let's leave Grumpy and Pissy to deal with each other," she said dragging Clove to her feet and some how managing to weave their way through the crowd of people now trying to push their way off the plane.

"Why are we friends with her again?" I asked as Gale appeared in Johanna's place.

"You know why," he replied sighing giving me that look that I was getting far too used to.


	6. Getting To Know The Enemy

**Author's Note: Why hello all! I'm glad you are all still reading :D So who is curious about Cato and Glimmer? Any bets yet about what happened between them? Also once again MASSIVE thanks for reviews and subscribing! Keep 'em coming, I'm ready for them! Anyways back to the madness! :)**

**-R**

Chapter Six

Gales POV

I shouldn't have been surprised. To be honest I should have seen it coming as soon as we got on the bus in Glasgow. I should've remembered that when it came to dealing with Johanna the rules of "dibs" just didn't apply.

"Problem Gale?" she asked, she couldn't fend the evil grin off her face. I weighed up my possible responses. There was nothing I could say that would make her move now. I just shrugged and did the only thing I knew would annoy her now. "The crap! Gale get off!" she yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at her and her ridiculous attempts at pushing me off her.

"Aww but I'm comfy now," I whined as she finally stopped trying to push me off her. She replaced the physical struggle with a glare that would've made snow boil; it only made me smile further.

"Gale what the hell are you doing on my niece?" Coach Odair yelled at me.

"I don't think it's appropriate to digress such details with children around," I replied, I was already braced for it when Johanna's hand made contact with my shoulder.

"Just get off her," he moaned and turned to head back down the front of the bus. I could never really tell what he thought of me and Johanna, I knew he liked us both separately but when we were together it seemed like there was nothing he'd like to do more than bash our heads together and tell us to get over ourselves.

I stood up and slumped down in the seat in front of her.

"How's it feel to lose?" she stuck her head through the gap in the seats and smiled evilly. One day it would get her in serious trouble, not that it mattered, she could look after herself and for the times she couldn't she knew she had me and Cato, well most of the time.

"Piss off Mason," I shoved her back through the space playfully annoying the quiet laughter I heard on the other side of the chair. I hated the effect her laughter on me, making me feel all soft, mainly because if she ever found out she'd definitely find a way to make it into a weapon.

"Mind if I sit here?" the all too familiar voice broke me out of my overly happy place.

"Sure," I motioned to the spare seat next to me, a little upset that I wasn't getting to spread out over the chairs but it was Katniss, and I guess I could suffer through one cramped coach ride for her. "How's the book?"

"Getting kind of depressing, and I refuse to cry anywhere near Johanna," she muttered, stuffing the book back in her bag. I looked up just in time to see the Mellark kid give me a weird look. I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah don't let her know your weaknesses, she never forgets them," I whispered to her, knowing full well Johanna could probably hear every word we were saying. The hard kick in the back of my chair confirmed my theory.

Katniss smiled at me then and for a moment I was almost fooled by it. I didn't know why she thought she could still pull a fake smile with me, we'd grown up together, she'd basically moved into my house with Prim after her dad had died and her mum had had her freak out. I'd watched her for 6 months as she told me and everyone else she was fine before one day she'd finally cracked, finally let down her barriers and just cried, she hadn't explained anything and he'd never ask her to but he'd seen it. And after seeing something like that it wasn't as if she could just put the barriers back up, it wasn't even like he could pretend they were there.

"How've you been anyway? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," she asked me. I didn't really have much to tell her, or rather much I thought I could tell her without a whole lot of trouble getting stirred up.

"Aww Catnip, look at you getting all worried about me," I replied, ruffling her hair. She tried her best to duck away from me but with little luck. When she sat back up again her braid was ruined, with hair sticking out from random places.

"Sometimes I forget why I even bother with you," she lied. We both knew it was a lie but it wouldn't stop her saying it.

"Perhaps it's my exceedingly good looks, fantastic sense of humor-"

"Or your pristine modesty," Katniss rolled her eyes at me and I smiled at her, a smile only a reserved few people had seen. One that said you know I'd do anything for you, right?

Clove's POV

"What are you doing?" I knew it was a stupid question. I knew I was going to hate the answer, already able to tell it was something ridiculous. Johanna just shushed me and went back to pretending to listen to her I-pod. She could fool the others all she wanted but I was too used to training with her and overhearing her ridiculous music to fall for the fact I couldn't hear anything coming from the terrible earphones.

She ripped some paper from a book I hadn't noticed her getting and scribbled something down before throwing it at my face. I grabbed it before it made contact and met her disappointed gaze with my smug one. 'Getting to know the enemy' was written in her scraggily handwriting. I rolled my eyes at her, hoping she got the hint but she clearly didn't and now actually appeared to be taking notes. God some people. Although the person seated in front of me wasn't "some people", he was actually reasonably normal, and sensible and sometimes, pretty good to talk to.

"Sup Geek boy," I greeted Marvel with, well what was almost affection.

"Hey runner girl," he yawned; he was just like a puppy dog. I spent most of my time either wishing I could be as adorable as he was or grateful that I wasn't.

"You sleepy?" I asked, a little patronizingly not that he'd ever pull me up on it. Much as I enjoyed arguing with Cato, Gale and Johanna sometimes it was nice just to sit back and have a conversation where I didn't have to overthink every word I was saying.

"No, no, no just…" he thought about it for a moment. "Yeah ok, just sleepy," he admitted. I smiled at him and shook my head slightly.

"You know you don't have to pretend to be all big and strong like us athletes, you can take naps," I informed him teasingly.

"Hey, mathletes is just athletes with an 'mmm'," he replied, keeping a straight face. I couldn't help but giggle at him and his ridiculously cheesy sayings. "What's so funny? Giggling because you can't think of a comeback? It's ok I will gladly accept your surrender now my lady," even he couldn't keep a straight face after referring to me in such a way.

"Marvel you are something special," I told him, I had to admit, this was probably the happiest I'd been all day.


	7. Our Little Victor

**Author's Note: Sup guys? :) So first things first glad you're all still enjoying the story! Or at least still reading. Anyways guys I would like to say thank you once again for all your lovely reviews they never fail to make me smile (like not little pathetic smile more like a massive cheeser of a smile!). And now back to the madness!**

Chapter Seven

Finnick's POV

Checking my watch I realized it was only two in the afternoon. God this was going to be a long day. Maybe I could just tire them out enough that they wouldn't be a problem later on. I sighed as I realized just how wishful that type of thinking was.

"You alright coach?" I was surprised when I looked up and saw Gales face looking back at me.

"Yeah fine, just trying to think where abouts the best place for training would be," I lied a little. Although the thought was nagging at me. The place had a pool but we needed somewhere where they could run enough and they couldn't cause too many problems.

"Why not just ask the escort? I mean she probably knows what she's talking about," he suggested. I took a moment to register the fact he'd actually been helpful rather than destructive for once.

"Sounds good, where is she though?" I asked, not wanting to sound too surprised that he'd been helpful. He was a good enough kid, just a little bit too much like a teenager for me to keep up with.

"God only knows, you'd think she'd be difficult to miss with her bright pink hair though," he stated, looking around as he spoke. I laughed a little.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Dynastic Hotel," her chirpy voice let me know she was located somewhere in amongst the group of people scrambling around with suitcases. "Now I assume you've already organized yourselves into who's sharing a room with who?" at the look of blank faces she seemed as though she was going to faint. Man was she in for a shock. "Ok well why don't you do that now and then we'll get onto the next stage," she sighed, still sounding overly happy even though she was clearly disappointed by the group she'd been landed with.

I watched as people lunged at each other, most of them were predictable, Johanna and Clove, Cato and Gale some surprised me though, Katniss was with one of the girls I was sure had come with Haymitch but hey what did I know.

"Looks like we're room mates," his breath hit me before his fist did. God why?

"Looks that way doesn't it," I replied, before heading off to ask where was a good place to go for a run.

Clove's POV

"Ready kid?" Cato was confident, overly confident. We were stood on the pathway that ran along the entire length of the beach. The sun beating down onto the sea, I was definitely heading for a swim after kicking Cato's ass.

"Kid?" I asked him, seriously, that's what he was going to do now. Man for that I wasn't even going to go easy on him.

"It's ok, I won't rub it in too much when I kick your ass," right that did it.

"Can we just get this over with? I have other things to do," I moaned, seriously wishing I could literally kick his ass, but I would stand no chance. It would end up like one of those cartoons where the mouse tries to beat up the cat and just gets held at arms length clawing aimlessly at the air.

"Oh impatient about getting your ass kicked?" he teased. I just sighed and looked at Gale who seemed to be enjoying the show. The plan was that Johanna had supposedly measured out 100 meters so we were to head to her then stop. However knowing Johanna there was going to be some fun twist involved.

"Right then you guys know what you're doing right? Just head towards the she-devil and don't cause too much destruction on your way," he explained and then motioned for us to get ready. We did. "On your marks, set, go!"

I didn't care what Cato did then, how fast he managed to get away from Gale all there was was me and the path we were heading down. I skillfully dodged the oncoming people, there were dozens of them but I'd spent most of my summer holidays training abroad in tourist locations so I was better at slaloming between them than Cato was, it also meant I was more used to the heat which I was sure would be eating him up right now. I spotted Johanna waving at us with a stupid grin on her face, when we reached about half way she turned and started heading in the other direction. I was going to kill her.

I pulled on any extra energy I had left and somehow kept my speed. I focused on my breathing, and let my arms and legs move me naturally through the crowd. I knew Johanna had only been jogging when I leapt on her seconds later.

"I'm going to kill you," I yelled and she only laughed evilly. It was only then I realized she hadn't been running at full speed because she was laughing.

"Oh lighten up you still won," she just about managed to say before Cato arrived. "What held you up? Losing your speed in your old age," she punched him playfully on the arm as he tried to catch his breath.

"No there was just more people than I thought there would be," he panted. I held my hands on my hips and just raised an eyebrow at him like it was a valid excuse.

"So you're saying on a straight track you'd win?" Johanna's curiosity was obvious in her voice. I would stab her in her sleep.

"There she is our little victor," Gale yelled happily, putting me in a playfully headlock and ruffling my hair. He was joining Johanna on my list.

"Gale you prick," I laughed, pushing him away form me and into Johanna. She glared at me and I smirked as a response. She pushed him off her as well and then his attention was on her again.

"Aww is Johanna upset because no one's paying her any attention?" he reached out to ruffle her hair and she automatically slapped his had away. He would've looked hurt if he didn't look like she'd just given him an invitation to do something much worse. Then he picked her up and began heading towards the sea. Her screaming certain fowl words all the way. "See you guys later," he yelled over her, winked at Cato and then went back to his evil plan. I could only imagine it involved throwing Johanna in the water.

"Still don't think they'll hook up?" I asked Cato now he seemed to have regained a normal breathing pace. He looked at me curiously and shrugged.

"I'm not betting on it," he replied, still looking at me oddly.

"What's up? Can't handle being beat by a kid?" I asked teasingly. Of course he wasn't going to be happy about it. I just figure it's my job to push him to the point of breaking before I calm him down. It's so much more fun that way.

"Shut up," he mumbled, almost maturely, almost. I didn't really have any comebacks that wouldn't push him over the edge so instead I hugged him, a really childish hug but he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head anyway.

"Come on, it's too warm for all this sentimental crap," I complained, breaking away from the hug. "Besides, I'm gonna need to shower before dinner," I informed him, more because I really wanted to have a nap before dinner but I wasn't ready for him to know just how lazy I actually was.

"Want some company?" he asked. I did a sort of double take and just gaped at him. What the hell did- "I meant walking back, you know, to the hotel," he informed me, turning the same shade he was after he finished the race.

"Umm, yeah sure. That'd be nice," I replied, and tried to ignore the fact there was a tiny part of me that was disappointed.

Katniss' POV

"Katniss, you awake?" Madge shook me awake gently and I groaned. I didn't remember falling asleep I just remembered-

"Where's the book?" I scrambled sleepily around in the covers and breathed with relief when my hands grasped around the cover of the book.

"Enjoying the book then?" she asked me continuing to fold her clothes before stuffing them in her designated drawers.

"Yeah, your brother has good taste," I commented, flipping the book between my hands. She gave me a kind of pondering look before returning to her clothes.

"Yeah he seems to," was all she said on the matter. "Do you wanna pull the beds apart? I mean not that I mind but I've been told I kick a lot at night and I don't mind if you want to-"

"No that's fine," I cut her ramblings short and swung myself off the bed and pulled it over towards the balcony as she pulled hers the other way. The throw stayed in place though, making it look like it was just one huge double bed.

"Perfect," she commented and returned to unpacking. She seemed to have a system for everything; it made me feel bad for just throwing stuff into the wardrobe and hoping for the best.

"Yo Katniss where you been?" a pretty damp Johanna asked, bursting into our room. I wasn't entirely sure how she'd managed it the doors were keycard operated.

"How did you-"?

"The maid let me in. I just said I lost my key. Anyway where you been. You missed Cato getting his ass whooped by Clove!" she exclaimed excitedly before taking in Madge's existence. "Hey how you doing Madge?"

Madge seemed taken aback Johanna even knew of her existence for a second. "Fine thanks you?" she replied carefully.

"Awesome Clove kicked Cato's ass. He was all sulky but then they headed back here and I got locked out the room cause she's in the shower and I forgot my key and they won't let people in the room if someone's showering. Anyway what you to up to?" she asked before throwing herself down onto what she thought was the middle of the bed, but we knew for a fact was a sheet covering, well nothing. She fell to the floor and squealed (yes I did take a moment to enjoy the fact Johanna was capable of making such a noise) before the thud came. Madge and I managed to maintain our laughter just long enough to make sure she was alive before bursting into hysterics along with Johanna. Then I realized something.

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood," I pointed out to her, a few minutes after the laughter had ended.

"But of course. Cato got his ass handed to him by the mighty Clove and was last seen pining with his tail between his legs! Of course I'm ecstatic," she replied settling herself on the edge of an actual bed now.

"Uh huh. And how come you're so wet anyway?" I asked. Admittedly most of her seemed dry but her ponytail was still wet and was dripping a delicate trail down her back.

"Ask your besto," was her only reply.

"Gale?" I questioned. I could only assume if he'd had something to do with Johanna's current state he wasn't going to be able to talk.

"Yeah, dumbass thought it'd be a fun idea to see the sea," she rolled her eyes as she spoke. I tried to bite my tongue on the matter of her and Gale but it was tricky, given how accidentally caught up in the situation I'd ended up being.

"While in it?" Madge spoke for the first time in a while; seeming to of become suddenly more interested in the conversation.

"Yeah. Maybe he should spend some more time with you guys, knock some common sense in that thick head of his," she spoke directly to Madge and even though I knew she looked like she was joking there was something else going on.

"Yo dumbass. What's with the abusive, unsigned note under the door?" Clove was on the balcony, banging angrily on the glass.

"How did you get there?" I asked at the same time Johanna said, "Well you wouldn't lock me out if you thought there was a serial killer on the loose." Admittedly it was a good point. Madge went over and slid the door open for her.

"What, oh we're next to you. I heard you guys through the wall and it's easy enough to jump the balconies," she explained, collapsing on my bed, her wet hair soaking my pillow.

"All right show off, not all of us were acrobats for the 13 years," Johanna complained. "Anyway what happened after Gale and his genius ways decided to drop me in the sea? We looked back and you and Cato were all cuddles."

Not that we were ones for gossip, but we discussed everything that happened in our group with each other. To be fair we didn't really care what happened outside our group anyway.

"What I gave him a hug because I kicked his pride in the nuts and it was the only way I could think of to make it up to him," Clove stated nonchalantly.

"Maybe it's about time you quit playing about with his pride's nuts and started playing with his actual nuts," Johanna muttered. If I'd blinked I would've missed the pillow making contact with her face and Clove turning an impressive shade of red.


	8. The Serial Killer

Chapter Eight

Cloves POV

I looked at the note once more: "Clove, yes I know your name. I know a lot about you. I think it would surprise you. I wouldn't spend too much time alone in your room if I were you. I'll know." before sighing and throwing it in the trash. Johanna was a special one sometimes. I looked out a pair of shorts and a tank top before banging on the bathroom door as brutally as I could manage.

"Who is it?" she chirped a little too cheerily.

"The serial killer. Who do you think?" I sighed. She was in a good mood, which would be a good thing with anyone else but with Johanna it just made her especially irritating.

"Alright keep your hair on," she complained opening the door. She'd dressed in her usual dark denim shorts and a baggy grey top, which has for once been brought much closer to her curves by a tight black waistcoat.

"If I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to impress someone," I commented. Of course I did know better, so it was highly unlikely. In the three years I'd known her well the only guy I'd seen her get vaguely close to having a relationship with was Gale, and that thought was almost laughable. They'd murder each other.

"What little me? No I think it's you who has some impressing to do," she replied sashaying past me happily. Something was definitely up and I would get it out of her if I had to beat her half to death with a pillow.

"Me? Why do I have some impressing to do?" the comment had caught me off guard.

"You and lover-boy," she winks and it only makes me more confused. She rolls her eyes at me and sinks onto the bed, pulling out a hair dryer.

"Who?"

"Cato for Christ's sake Clove."

"Cato?"

"You know if you're going to be unbelievably stupid I will stop communicating with you and that will seriously decrease the excitement in your life."

"I'm not. He doesn't. Cato?" it was weird how that thought has made me lose the ability to string sentences together.

"Will you make a sentence already. And can't you tell?"

"Johanna I don't know what put you in your crazy happy place but you're seeing things. Holy crap are you high?"

"What no! Clove are you crazy? Why can't I be happy without the aid of drugs? And I am not seeing things the boy's been pining after you all day."

"Because it's you. You don't do happy. You do sarcastic and irritating, but not happy. And I seriously doubt that he's even pined in his life. Plus he likes girls like Glimmer."

"I can be happy, it has been spotted on a few rare occasions. And Glimmer, really? Give the boy some credit, she'll just answer his ever beck and call. You on the other hand actually interest him."

"Yes really, well she seems to be doing something that interests him if he keeps going back."

"No chance. And humor me for a second, what if he told you himself?" and then I saw the wicked glint in her eye that let me know she was actually being serious about this. I roll my eyes at her.

"Cato's great and all but he's Cato," I reply trying to dance around the topic I really wanted to avoid.

"What do you mean 'but he's Cato'?" she tilts her head looking confused.

"Well he's just not so much my type," I hate the fact I can feel my cheeks heating up as I tell her this.

"What? Then who the crap is?"

I sigh, knowing that when I answer this question, things are going to get very interesting.

Gales POV

"So what actually happened after we left then?" Cato asked the question differently each of the three times he'd asked but my answer remained the same.

"I just threw her in the sea and ran for it," I replied, lying quite happily on the bed after my shower.

"No because then you'd be dead, I know her too idiot she'd have murdered you," he points out and technically he's right. I would be dead, or on my way to an ICU if that was the case.

"Maybe she just has a soft spot for me," I suggest. He just raises his eyebrows in a sort of you-can't-really-think-I'm-that-thick kind of way. "I said maybe. Look nothing else happened."

"Even Clove thinks something's going on now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Tell her not to worry, there's plenty of me to go round," I smirk at him knowing full well he now wants to punch me in the face. His laugh surprises me.

"You think you could handle Johanna and Clove and live to tell the tale?" he has a point.

"I won't know until I try," I challenge and can't keep the smile off my face that's been plastered there since I actually did throw Johanna in the sea.

Peeta's POV

"Marvel what are you doing?" I looked up from my book to find him running across the room for easily the fiftieth time since we arrived.

"Studying," he panted, looking at the book settled on the edge of his bed before turning and sprinting across the room again. I had no idea what he was talking about which he clearly picked up on. "Your brain absorbs more information if you're active while your studying," he explained between shallow breaths. He was probably right, it would explain the insane amount of exercise equipment in his room.

"Fair do's," I replied, returning my attention to some pointless book I'd picked up at the airport. I had been planning on re-reading "Noughts and Crosses" but that plan had sort of gone out of the window. Not that I was complaining.

"You're not studying?" Marvel asked, I wasn't sure how he was still managing to breathe and maintain a conversation at the same time as his insane "studying".

"Not much I can do now. My short term memory isn't great and I won't remember it," I explained simply.

"Can't hurt to try though? Come on competitions tomorrow dude," he reminded me as if I'd forgotten. The reason we were here for the week was our contest was at the start of the week and the athletics was nearer the end.

"I know, I know, I'm not distracted I just know it won't do me any good to try and cram things into my head last minute," I attempt to explain, knowing it won't make much sense to him. Marvel thinks that his way of doing things is the right way for everyone, and there's no arguing with him on the matter.

"Not distracted?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me, and I seriously hope he mistakes my reddened cheeks for sudden sunburn.

Rue's POV

"One more time girls! Can you at least try and look enthusiastic?" Glimmer moaned at us from the front of the small room. Honestly all the other students were getting ready for dinner and our first night here while we were stuck practicing some stupid routine. It's not like we were competing, we'd get there and all this would be forgotten as we cheered for whichever athlete was competing in the moment but Glimmer didn't seem to realize that.

We let out a sigh and returned to our starting positions, spinning as passionately, kicking as ferociously and jumping as with as height as we could manage but it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. Glimmer liked to be the best, she liked to wipe out the competition and mop the floor with them. It was terrifying at the best of times but here she seemed some how more intense.

"Glimmer can we just go for dinner already?" Prim asked, her blue eyes shining with exhaustion that was clear on everyone else's face. If anyone was going to get us out of this it was Prim, she was too adorable to say no to. Sometimes I was so damned glad she was my best friend.

"Fine, but we're picking this up again tomorrow. Clear?" she snapped turning harshly and storming out of the room.

"What's eating her up?" Prim asked me when she had decided Glimmer was well out of earshot and we were safe.

"Who cares, it's time to put our plan into action," I replied, noticing the excitement glistening in her eyes and we left giggling about how much of a shock the seniors were in for tonight.

**Author's Note: S'up guys! Hope you're all having an amazing summer! On the plus side I will be getting internet soon so updates will become more regular! On the downside, with trying to organize everything in my flat I've not been able to write very much :( So this is it for today however I hope this will give you some things to think about between now and the next update and I hope it won't be too long! Anyways as ever guys your reviews have been fantastic I love hearing what you guys have to say! Please keep it up :)**

**Also anyone watching the Olympics? I am completely hooked (yes they are also partially to blame for my lack of writing but Tom Daley diving… who wants to miss that?) **


	9. Multiple Offences

Chapter Nine

Johanna's POV

Stupid Marvel getting in the way of things. I stood behind him impatiently in the buffet, trying to remain calm and process what Clove had told me. Above everything else I was wondering how the hell to break the news to Cato, he wasn't going to take it well. Much as he hated to admit it the guy was a sensitive douchebag, who also sucked at dealing with emotions, a great combination for the news I was no doubt going to have to deliver later.

"Sup Jojo," Gale asked, butting in front of me in the queue for food. There were multiple causes of offence there, cutting in front of me, calling me Jojo, the fact he was Gale, but I couldn't bring myself to be mad. I was too, well crushed seemed to be the only word I could use to describe it.

"Piss off Gale," I muttered, picking up the serving spoon before trying to ignore the look of genuine hurt that flitted in his eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked more quietly this time, looking a little upset. God I hated this.

"Nothing Gale, just forget about it," I exhaled as I spoke, trying to maintain some control as I pointlessly spooned food onto my plate. I realized it was potatoes a moment too late.

"Firstly stop spooning potatoes on your plate, you don't like them. Secondly please tell me what's up?" the pleading in his voice only made this worse. Fuck after everything going so well this afternoon as well.

"Look it doesn't matter Gale, I'd really rather not talk about it here," I sighed. I knew I was being harsh but if I wasn't harsh I would cave and that would end horrendously.

"Ok so we'll go for a walk," he suggested hopefully, taking my plate from me and placing it down on the counter.

"Gale can we not, please?" I begged, planting my feet stubbornly into the ground and giving him the most pleading look I could manage.

"What happened? Are you upset about Katniss again?"

"No Gale because amazingly not everything revolves around her like you seem to think it does," I snapped. Crap. Not this again, not now. It was such a stupid argument and we'd had it so many times, I couldn't be bothered. Clearly he couldn't either and I heard him sigh as I pushed past him and headed out of the dining room and back up to my room. Dinner wasn't that important anyway.

Clove's POV

"Hey Clove," Marvel greeted me claiming the seat next to me. I looked around quickly and noticed that Johanna had disappeared, I felt guilty for a moment thinking maybe what I'd told her earlier was the reason but then remembered it's Johanna, it takes something pretty special to put her off her food.

"Hey geek," I replied playfully, smiling as best I could.

"You enjoying the sun?" he asked, I decided it was probably best not to mention that I hadn't actually spent too much time in the sun due to other levels of drama that seemed to have appeared.

"A little bit. Hopefully get some more tomorrow. You?" I asked, desperate to get him talking about himself, he was good at that.

"Nah, I'm not a huge fan of the sun. Plus some of us actually have to work tomorrow," he reminded me.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys are up tomorrow! Can we come and cheer you guys on?" I asked, attempting to sound like I actually wanted to spend my day inside and not training to take my mind off everything.

"Well there's not usually much cheering but if coach lets you off I guess you could come watch. Might actually pick a few things up here and there," he teased. I debated if Coach Odair would let me off training, a break would definitely be appreciated at the moment.

"Hey guys mind if we join you?" Katniss appeared with Peeta and Cato, I couldn't bring myself to look Cato in the eyes since Johanna's confession on his behalf.

"Sure gather round," I was happy Marvel seemed so happy to have company. I was personally trying to work out how quickly I could inhale my dinner without being overly rude. Peeta and Marvel launched into a conversation about their contest tomorrow.

"Well Clove might be coming alone to support us so you could come too," Marvel pointed out to Katniss. Crap, no. I wasn't even sure if it was possible. Cato shot me an "oh really?" kind of look and I found myself blushing and looking away. Crap this was not good!

"I'll ask coach when I see him and hopefully I can come too then," Katniss replied, Peeta couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. I would need to remember to ask her about that later.

"In that case I'll come too," Cato decided. What?

"Excellent. The more the merrier!" Marvel declared. The boy was so clueless sometimes! Within seconds he was arguing with Peeta about the pros and cons of certain baking ingredients. This day just got weirder and weirder.

"Cato are you sure you want to go tomorrow. You don't have to," I tried to sound like he would get bored of it, secretly wishing he'd go to training. He'd feel better after it anyway. Plus now there was no way I could get to training without at least asking about going to the science contest.

"No I want to. I think it could be a very productive day," I met his challenging gaze with my own cold one. God he was such a stubborn –

"Clove can I talk to you for a second?" I have never been so happy to have Gale interrupt something.

"Of course," I refused to let my gaze leave Cato's until it was completely necessary before turning round and heading out towards the pool with Gale.

Gale's POV

Why had I decided this was a good idea? They were best friends. She was bound to tell her anything I said to her now. Was that a bad thing though? I mean I wasn't going to say anything I didn't mean. Plus this was bugging me. Johanna had been so, well amazing this afternoon with just the two of us. I don't know what had happened between now and then that had made her so pissy at me.

"Do you know what's up with Johanna?" I blurted out before I could change my mind and make some stupid comment about the weather. The question didn't catch her as off-guard as I thought it might have done.

"No idea, she's not really told me much about today," she hinted. So she'd been being cold with Clove as well. Great.

"I don't know what got into her, she was so well," and I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Johanna had asked me not to mention it to anyone, even though there was a part of me that thought she'd have told Clove anyway I agreed. Now really wasn't a good time to do something that would probably piss her off further.

"Well she seemed happy enough when she got back this afternoon," she admitted, a little reluctantly. I couldn't help but relax a bit knowing that it wasn't my fault.

"So what happened then?" I asked, more out of curiosity now. I was sure Johanna would tell me eventually, well when she'd calmed down and decided I needed to apologize for something I didn't do.

"I don't know she came out of the shower and suddenly she was all pissy with me," Clove replied and I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't the only one who was holding back information.

**Author's Note: Hola! So a little bit kind of explained… actually no, just more questions that I'm sure you're all puzzling over! Anyway I would like to recommend a few stories to you by my dear friend who's name on this is "Living In My Imagination" because her stories are just hilarious and brilliant and fantastic and I can't continue with the adjectives because I'll be here all day! But seriously after you review (hint hint) go check her out! You won't regret it! And once again thank you for your support guys and hope you're still enjoying it! :)**

**-R**


	10. Accepting The Obvious

Chapter Ten

Cato's POV

Why the hell did I decide to do this? Gale's comment about already being ridiculously whipped came into mind but that was just him being an ass as usual. Plus whatever had happened with Johanna had him seriously confused, and he was ridiculous at the best of times but now it was just, well even more ridiculous.

"Which hormone is commonly referred to as the "love hormone"?" the questioner asked. He had some ridiculous name, Beetee or something. Apparently he was head of some major computing facility or something fancy like that.

"Oxytocin," Clove muttered at the same time as Marvel answered into the microphone. I couldn't stop the look of curiosity that I gave her. "What I know things," she replied to my gaze and fixed her stare on the stage again. Our team was winning but not by much and the margin made me uncomfortable. I liked winning easily, comfortably and the margin was too close for me.

"I didn't doubt you did," I quirked back at her. She'd been acting weird as well. "So you going to continue to be weird with me forever?" I asked her. We were the only two allowed to skip training today. As the two strongest athletes we got away with a lot more than the rest of them. Which only made the silence we were sitting in all the worse.

"I'm not being weird with you," she commented.

"You've barely spoken to me since we got back to the hotel yesterday."

"Because I've not had anything to say to you."

"But you've had plenty to say to everyone else?"

"Why is that your business?"

"No reason."

"Also why are you here?"

"What I can be supportive without you questioning my motives?"

"You're bored senseless and you don't particularly like any of the team. What's your angle?"

"Why can't you accept that you don't know everything about me?"

"And why can't you accept the obvious?"

I paused for a second to take in the fact I had no idea what she meant. What was that meant to mean? What was obvious? And above everything else why the hell was everyone so pissed off? I sighed and got ready to leave the contest thinking there was no point being here just to piss her off but something stopped me.

"What happened with Johanna?" I asked suddenly, well at least it surprised her and that was the most of an emotion I'd managed to get out of her all day.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? You two seem to share everything after all," she muttered. And I am going to kill Johanna.

Finnick's POV

This is a disaster and a half. Firstly Cato and Clove had decided to run off to support the science team. I didn't overly mind that but they'd left in such a mood that I couldn't shake the feeling I should have told them to stay and take out their anger here rather than risk them tearing each other to shreds. And I doubted Haymitch would do anything to break them apart if they did try it. And Johanna and Gale had been at each other's throats all morning; either hissing abusively at each other when they thought no one could hear or obviously avoiding each other as over-dramatically as possible. It was the team from hell.

"Right guys we're going to do ten laps. First side I want sprints, second and third sides recovery and fourth side drills. Drills can be anything you want but I want at least one lap with high knees, heel flicks and crossovers clear?" I asked, knowing they'd all understand anyway. It was more out of courtesy than anything else.

"Coach it's like 30 degrees," Gale pointed out. I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes at him.

"If you can't stand the heat," Johanna muttered and did roll her eyes. Here we go.

"Look I'm just saying we're not used to the heat, it's probably not a good idea to go out there and kill ourselves this close to a competition," he complained a little too loudly.

"And you think the heat's just going to disappear because it doesn't suit you? We have to train in the heat to get used to the heat dumbass," I didn't like the fact I knew she was holding back.

"Guys you can stand here and argue all day I'm not changing my mind. Go!" I yelled. I hated yelling at them, especially with the younger kids around but I was seriously not in the mood to deal with complaining teens. I headed over to the bench and grabbed a couple of water bottles, getting ready to hand them to those who needed them.

"You alright?" I looked up to find Johanna there.

"I could ask you the same thing kid," I pointed out, tossing a few bottles at her. "And I thought I told you to go?"

"And I thought you'd learned I rarely listen?" she replied; now snatching bottles from me.

"You want to explain why I'm having to try and keep you and Gale as far away from each other as possible?"

"Not really."

"You know he does care don't you?"

"Not really," she smiled though and I knew she was thinking the same thing. For someone who seemed to notice so much I'd be surprised if she hadn't clicked on yet. I ruffled her hair with my free hand and watched her squirm slightly.

"Alright that's enough from you Trouble, back to work," I scolded her slightly knowing she probably wouldn't listen anyway.

"Yes coach," again with the eye rolling. I wonder if she'll ever listen to anyone.

"Everdeen! Hawthorne! Less talking more working!" I yelled, before she took off sprinting, I couldn't help but notice Johanna's face change from the carefree smile into the death glare that I was seriously glad wasn't being aimed at me.

Katniss' POV

"What do you mean 'she just started acting crazy'?" I asked, taking advantage of my first recovery by slowing to a light jog. Gale was easily keeping pace beside me.

"As in she went from being all open and honest at the beach to being all irritating and closed off as soon as we got back. She hasn't snapped out of it since and I don't know what I did," he confessed. He was being skimpish on the details and much as I hated it I wasn't about to pry.

"Well she seemed fine when she got back. As in fell right on her ass and started laughing about it," I tried to reassure him but it was tricky while I tried to maintain a steady breathing pace.

"That's what Clove said as well but I got the feeling she knows what set her off but didn't want to tell me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just the way she seemed really closed off as well to be honest."

"Are you sure you're not just looking into this too much? It wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm sure. Well pretty sure."

"It's not… what it was last time?"

"No I don't think so. I mean she wouldn't think that would she?"

"Everdeen! Hawthorne! Less talking more working!" Coach yelled. I think the heat was getting to him as well.

"Walk later?" I asked Gale, knowing he wasn't quite finished this conversation.

"Of course Catnip," he smiled before jogging off at a pace I could only dream of matching.

Peeta's POV

I watched as Marvel lifted Clove off the ground easily and swung her around in excitement. "We did it!" he yelled as she giggled. I wasn't sure why but I'd never really taken her for the giggling type and the sound surprised me a little. However this did leave me with Cato, since Madge and Suzie had decided to run and get drinks in all the excitement.

"So," I exhaled, hoping to break the tension.

"So," he replied, sounding equally as uncomfortable with the situation as I was. Well at least I wasn't alone. "Congratulations on you know winning."

"Well we've not won yet, we still have finals," I corrected him. "But thanks though," I added in quickly, realizing that he was trying to be nice, which I assumed was difficult for him.

"Any time. So does this happen every year?" he asked, although his eyes were still flicking over my shoulder to where I could hear Clove and Marvel's in depth conversation about the other team that got through.

"Yeah just usually we're not in the same place as you guys. Take it athletics is every year too?"

"No first time. Coach has been trying to get it set up for a few years now but this is the first time it's actually happened."

"Seriously? But you guys go away every year though."

"Yeah usually we just compete against one other school. This is the first time there's been a contest with over 12 different schools from around Europe taking part."

"That's actually kind of impressive."

"Yeah I guess. It was going to happen eventually just some of the other coaches were stubborn about it."

"How come?"

"No idea. I think most of them were just being stubborn for the sake of it to be honest."

"That's not great. At least he managed to get it all sorted out for you guys though."

"Hey you guys up for some drinks?" Marvel came bounding over and ended the slightly less awkward than I expected conversation.

"Yeah why not," I shrugged and we headed to the bar to find Haymitch drunk as expected with a few other not-quite-so-drunk teachers.

"There they are my little superstars! Drinks on the house!" he declared as we joined them. I wondered where Madge and Suzie had disappeared to for a moment but the thought disappeared quickly.

"I think you should wait 'til after you actually win until you start celebrating," an almost seductive voice said from the other end of the bar. I looked to the owner curiously.

Her long firey hair fell gracefully down her back, with some shorter strands grazing the side of her elegant face. Her eyes were wide and shone green with knowledge and determination that would have been almost frightening if it weren't so intriguing. Her ruby lips that contrasted stunningly with her pale skin were cocked into a smirk.

"Spoil sport," Haymitch muttered but continued to order us all drinks that I'm sure weren't created for teacher-student bonding sessions. The girl shook her head, finished whatever she was drinking and turned to walk away.

"See you two in the final boys," she said, looking back at us over her shoulder before continuing with her exit.

"I never thought I'd get competitive over a science contest but please crush her," Clove muttered. Marvel laughed at her and Cato suddenly developed a very evil smile. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was about to go down.

**Author's Note: And enter Foxface! I have been waiting to spring on you guys for a while now :) Anyway thank you all for your fantastic reviews! Seriously make me one of the happiest people on the planet right now (and given the number of people getting gold at the Olympics that is fricking happy!) And please keep reviewing I really love hearing what you guys have to say and it keeps me writing! Plus your ideas are always welcome especially crazy situations you want to see the gang getting in to! **

**-R**


	11. New Company

Chapter Eleven

Cato's POV

After finishing all of mine, Peetas and Marvels Jack Daniels (bought for us by none other than Mr. Abernathy) I went off in search of some new company. Not that the company I was with had been bad just I was craving something new. And I think I knew where to find it.

"Hey there," I greeted her upon finding her in the backstage area of the old theatre. The corridor was lit only by cheap fluorescent lights casting harsh light in the center of the corridor but leaving the areas closer to the walls to the shadows.

She turned and raised a thin eyebrow at me. "Do I know you?"

"No but it would be highly beneficial to you if you did," defending myself while trying to be charming was difficult, but I had a feeling she would make it worthwhile.

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes as she spoke, reminding me far too much of Johanna. I really didn't want to be thinking about Johanna now.

"You don't sound convinced," I tried to sound surprised even though I knew she wouldn't buy it. She wasn't the type to mess around but that was probably why I'd found myself here, tracking down the girl from the bar.

"That's because guys like you don't really know what benefits me," she challenged. She was playing the game; I thought I'd have to try harder. Maybe I'd overestimated how difficult this was going to be.

"And you want me to stand here and list reasons why I think I'm the exception?" I cocked my eyebrow at her as she leaned against the wall expectantly and I knew she was waiting for me to start. The shadows played lightly around the outline of her body, her dark outfit allowing her to almost blend into the wall was it not for her bright hair. "Well I could do that but that would waste time and I can think of something else we could do that would bring you far more enjoyment."

"Just one thing? I'm disappointed in your imagination," she pouted slightly as she spoke and I couldn't help but smile. She was good I'll give her that, but half of the reason she was good was because every movement she made was perfectly graceful and made thinking straight just a little more difficult.

I took a step towards her, closing the gap between us easily and smiling a little more as her pelvis tilted up to meet mine. "I doubt you could handle more," I whispered, knowing that the closeness of our lips should now be making her just a little bit more inclined to do something about closing the gap.

I was disappointed when instead she tilted her head down to watch her own hands as they made their way up over my torso, I was suddenly annoyed of the fabric of my shirt getting between my skin and her delicate hands. Then her hands were making their way up my neck, they were soft and my skin grew warmer under her touch before they finally found their way into my hair where they tangled themselves there as she pulled me closer towards her.

"Fuck!" I swore loudly before I crumpled into a ball on the ground after her knee had not so gracefully made contact with more sensitive parts of me.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?" Clove yelled abusively from the other end of the corridor. Fuck.

"Don't try and distract my team and I won't take it upon myself to make them infertile," the bitch replied. What the hell was she talking about? If anything I was trying to distract myself the stupid –

The sound of a forceful slap ended my thoughts quickly. I looked up to see Clove standing looking as furious as thunder and the crazy bitch holding the side of her face in shock.

"Don't mess with my friends or I'll personally take it upon myself to rearrange your face. Now fuck off!" Clove yelled. Shit she was mad. Worse than Johanna mad. At least when Johanna got mad it was a common occurrence, Clove never got, well emotional in general.

I heard the other girl disappearing off down the corridor, but she walked slowly, trying to act like she still had some form of control.

"Cato what the hell were you thinking?" Clove sighed; clearly at least a little shocked by the situation. I couldn't be sure though, I preferred my eyes shut at the present moment but I could imagine her disapprovingly shaking her head at me.

"What you talking about I'm fine?" I lied through gritted teeth, God this was ridiculous. I'd rather anyone else had found me like this. I felt so fucking pathetic. I swear I heard her laugh slightly. Great, just what my pride needed.

"Can you sit up?" she asked, placing a hand on my arm as if she was ready to help me. I just shook my head as a response. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed and I heard her lean back so she was leaning against the wall.

I forced myself to open my eyes and look at her. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and was leaning her head in one of her hands looking at me like I was dying. Which to be fair it felt like but still. "You could help me up now," I breathed eventually, if I had a choice I would stay curled quite happily here for a year or so but I didn't think that would do my self-esteem any good. She moved quickly to help me into a sitting position and shifted me over so I was leaning against the wall next to her.

We sat in silence. Which I was quite happy with as it allowed my breathing to return to normal.

"So what were you doing back here?" I managed eventually.

"Marvel saw you heading off after Fox and said you'd probably need back up soon," she explained. I regretted asking as soon as she mentioned Marvel. I decided now wasn't the time for a petty jealous argument, I'd heard how well those ended.

"Fox?" I asked instead, avoiding the conversation I really wanted to have.

"The bitch that claims to have made you infertile," she growled and I took a little pride in her anger.

"Look at you getting all protective," I teased her and watched her get slightly embarrassed which only made me smile.

"You wish," she muttered.

"Tell you what, I won't tell anyone about you being over-protective if you don't tell anyone about… well… this," I asked, figuring she'd get the hint.

"Deal, although I think you're getting more out of this than I am."

"Well I suffered more so it's only fair," I pointed out and took a moment to enjoy her laugh. In a weird way I was almost glad it was her that found me now.

Katniss' POV

"Hey Catnip you coming?" Gale chirped as he stood in the doorway. He'd given me half an hour to recompose myself after training before calling round. It was just after lunch and we had a few hours off before evening training. I felt like I deserved longer, especially since our 10 laps fiasco had turned out to be just the warm up.

"Just a sec," I called, finishing tying my hair in a single braid, it was still wet but the sun outside would help in drying it quickly and I didn't want to keep Gale waiting too long.

"Sheesh you girls and your hair," he strode casually into the room, which was immaculate thanks to a combination of the maids and Madge's crazy organization skills. I glowered at him until he held his hands up in surrender.

"I've only been two minutes," I complained under my breath, grabbing my key card and some euros just in case. "Right out," I ordered, pushing him playfully out the room.

"I think you're the only girl who has to struggle to get me out of her room rather than into it," he beamed and I shook my head disapprovingly at him.

"And I'm sure it's your incredible modesty on the matter that keeps them wanting," I mumbled. He placed his arm comfortably around me as we headed out the hotel and along the crowded streets until we reached the beach. We maintained pleasant pointless chat along the way, about the ridiculous heat and training mostly.

"So I'm assuming you and Johanna hit an interesting patch yesterday," I eventually blurted out, figuring there was no chance he was going to bring up the topic given his current pointless attempts at conversation.

"It was amazing but then I fucked it up and I don't know how I did it but she wouldn't just go cold with me for no reason. It's not her style," he explained. Man I was going to have to fish for the details.

"How do you mean amazing? Cause clearly something happened on the beach that put her in such an uncharacteristically good mood," well we'd all noticed something was off with her, she'd hardly been subtle about it. Plus we'd find out eventually. Gale sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright but she made me swear to secrecy on this so it stays between us. I don't even think she told Clove." I nodded slowly, knowing that it was all the encouragement he'd need. He'd already made up his mind to tell me now. "Alright well it all sort of started at her Aunty Mag's Christmas party-"

"What? You mean like 6 months ago type of Christmas party?"

"No like two weeks ago Christmas Party," he replied sarcastically and I decided I'd better keep my mouth shut for the rest of the explanation otherwise I'd never get to hear all of it. Only it didn't really work out that way, as I found my jaw became overly attracted to the floor during most of it.

Peeta's POV

I sighed as I headed to our backstage area. We only had to win the final and then we could easily spend the rest of the week celebrating. I was personally looking forward to getting to spend some time with Katniss, without the stress of the contest at the back of my mind. Yeah it was set to be a good week. Well that was assuming she had time to see me, Coach Finnick seemed nice enough but his training sounded brutal.

"Hey you," the familiar voice completely crashed my train of thought and I turned to find her leaning with one side against the wall, there was a slight gap where her curves meant her body didn't quite make contact with the wall. The girl from the bar.

"Umm, hi," I stuttered. Shoot why had I suddenly lost the ability to make simple sentences? I watched as her long legs made their way over to me, of course the rest of her came as well but her legs… man they were distracting.

"See something you like?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me and making me feel suddenly guilty.

"No. Well I mean not that you're not lovely and all it's just I mean that, well…" man where was a random bystander when you needed one? She smiled and revealed a row of perfect white teeth, her eyes now shining with mischief and temptation.

"I think that's enough talking for now," she whispered, pulling her body against mine. Crap.

"Umm, no. Sorry. I mean I don't do… this," I pushed her away. I knew I was going to regret this moment at some point in my life but right now I really didn't need this. Things had finally started getting better with Katniss and I wasn't going to let some random stranger interrupt that. No matter how stunning that stranger may be.

"Well I do love a challenge," she smirked as she turned and walked away. Well that was definitely a first.

**Author's Note: Not gonna lie I had fun making Clove the one to rescue Cato. Figured it made a fun change :) Also thoughts on Foxface, because I'm still having fun with her character and don't think I'm ready for her to disappear just yet. And I pinky promise that the story of Johanna and Gale is worth the wait, but you guys will have to wait because I need a seriously badass moment between the two of them before I even consider telling you guys what happened! Anyway since I promised it a few chapters back this shall be the night Rue and Prim get to work... hopefully it will have been worth the wait for you guys! And you know the drill... Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**-R**


	12. Real Celebrations

Chapter Twelve

Prims POV

"I can't believe they didn't go out last night," Rue complained for about the fifth time, throwing herself down onto her bed. "I mean their seniors, it's what they're known for. Especially that lot," she sighed. I had to admit I shared her thoughts about the seniors' lack of enthusiasm about exploring Benidorm. Mainly because their openness to any customer meant they weren't too fussed about what age the people they were serving were, which meant getting into bars with them would prove of little difficulty.

"We'll get our chance don't worry," I tried to cheer her up. I knew that at least the science team would be out tonight. But there wasn't really much we had planned for them, with one or two exceptions.

"Still, our plan is so fantastic, I don't want to waste it," she whined and I had to agree with her. The cheerleading team was fairly against going out thanks to Glimmer's new crazy routines that were pushing everyone to their limits. Then a new plan occurred to me.

"What do you say we make some additions to the plan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Knowing that this would at least distract her from her current misery.

"Depends what kind of additions you're talking about," her curiosity was evident in her voice and the evil smile playing across her face.

"The fun kinds of course," I laughed slightly, pulling out my notebook and adding a few extra boxes to the table.

Johanna's POV

I sighed as I headed down the stairs. I'd been running up and down them for the past half an hour trying to distract myself. There was twenty-seven floors and my legs were aching like I'd never known before, but I knew if I stopped I'd start thinking and that would definitely cause some problems.

I hadn't planned to spend my day like this. To be honest I was just going to distract myself with some pointless TV until Cato got back and I could go and bully him for a while to actually distract myself. Plus hopefully he'd have made some progress with Clove. The boy was so fantastic I hated seeing him hurt. But then I'd seen them, Gale with his arm around Katniss laughing happily as they'd headed out the hotel. I thought something was going on with her and Peeta but it was hard to break old habits I guess.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't mind Gale," her voice made me stop sharply and my trainers squeaked loudly on the plastic floors. Shit.

"Yeah I hope so, I'll see you later. And thanks, I'm glad we talked," I waited and tried to remember which floor the guys were on. Five I think, which was the next floor up from me. Crap. I turned and started running up the stairs again. I passed the floor and slowed my pace a little until I reached the sixth floor where I stopped to catch my breath and give my legs a rest and then realized that he hadn't stopped at the fifth floor. Shit!

I tried to pick up a decent speed as I made my way up the stairs, but my breathing was heavy and my legs felt like led so I wasn't overly surprised when he caught up with me before we reached the seventh floor. What I was surprised at was the fact that he pushed me against the wall and boxed me in with his arms, his face just a little too close to mine.

"Gale," I greeted him through my heavy breathing. I didn't want to say anything else; I just wanted to get to my room and away from him.

"Johanna," he replied, meeting my gaze. God I hated how much I loved his eyes. So much depth and emotion in them that I wanted to understand, most of them I did understand now and it only made me love them more.

"So do you treat all girls like this?" I asked, hoping if he laughed his arms would weaken slightly and I could make an escape. I wasn't quite so lucky.

"I just want to talk Johanna," he sounded so lost, I just wanted to tell him that it wasn't him, for once. I rolled my eyes at the thought and his eyes glazed over in hurt. Aww crap he thought I was rolling them at him.

"Gale we can't-"

"And why not? What changed? I thought we were actually going to give this a proper go and now, well I dunno what happened," and now he was lost and confused. This was the situation I'd wanted to avoid. And everything was being made so much worse by the fact we were so close and yet I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

"Gale I can't explain it. I just can't. All I'm asking is for you to respect that."

"I can't respect something I don't understand."

I sighed. He had a point. Then the gap between us was gone. His lips were on mine in a crushing desperation I'd never experienced before, especially not with him. He was usually so sure of himself, of the effect he had on me and now he seemed to doubt it. It was such a new feeling that I felt myself giving into the kiss as I went on my tiptoes to get closer to him.

He pressed me back onto the cool wall with him pressing into my front. He was so warm in comparison, it made me press myself further into him in spite of the fact I was still warm from running. My hands made their way up to his neck as he leaned down slightly so he could run his hands up the outside of my thighs, before gripping onto the top of them and lifting me up off the ground. I gripped my legs onto his sides in an attempt to secure myself but I knew I wouldn't have to, I could fell the strength in his body as he lifted me and I knew I was safe. The action created a moan in the back of my mouth that deepened our kiss further. I hated that he could do this, could have this affect on me even though I knew how wrong it was, how much I would hate myself for it later.

After what felt like too long and not long enough all at once he pulled away, his smile making me feel even guiltier for what I was about to say. I waited a moment though enjoying the fact his breathing was ragged and uncontrolled and I could feel his increased heart rate through his shirt. Admittedly I knew I was in the same state but I had my stair runs as an excuse, sort of.

"You're saying you don't want to do that again?" he breathed eventually, already knowing the answer. He laughed seductively against my neck and I felt the vibration run all the way through me. I had to tell him, this was going way to fast.

"Clove likes you," I blurted out.

Cloves POV

"Championees! Championees!" Marvel blared out for at least the 80th time. Even now I couldn't hold in my laughter as Mr. Abernathy drunkenly tried to join in but ended up getting lost halfway through and swearing before taking a swig of whiskey and joining right back in again. The cycle was one I didn't think I'd ever tire of.

My laughter only grew louder as Marvel swung a very stunned Madge onto his shoulders. Her squeal was short lived as Marvel quickly took off running down the street. The good mood of the team was infectious and I soon found myself skipping down the street with Peeta in one hand and Mr. Abernathy in the other. He definitely was not made to skip.

Even Cato seemed to be having a good time, occasionally even getting good-spirited enough to lift Marvel up in a victorious way. I'd never seen him so relaxed, it was almost adorable but "adorable" really didn't suit him.

"We did it!" Marvel yelled once again, leaving Haymitch on his own version of the victory song, which was a lot more slurred than the original. He swung me up in a victory hug and I found myself in further hysterics. "You guys coming out for celebrations tonight then?" he asked, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I guess we could make it," Cato replied before I got the chance to. I was so relieved that he'd joined in the celebrations. As soon as they won he was straight onto the stage hugging as many of the team as would fit in his arms. I guess he was competitive in everything. Either that or he was just ecstatic that they'd beaten bitch-face. I had to admit her face was hilarious as soon as she lost the tiebreaker.

I smiled at him, my way of thanking him for accepting Marvel's offer. It would mean a lot to him, he didn't like not getting along with people or upsetting them and I got the feeling Cato made him uncomfortable. Or at least used to. He was acting almost as idiotically with Marvel as he did with Gale.

"Look at you all happy and carefree," I commented cheerily to him and his smile seemed to get even bigger. I didn't have time to run as he swooped down and swung me round in a hug that put Marvel's to shame.

"What can I say, I like to win," he exclaimed.

"Hey is that you taking credit for our hard work?" Peeta questioned, crossing his arms and pretending to be hurt. If only the beaming smile hadn't been plastered on his face I might have believed him.

"Well when we win athletics I'll let you tag along for the real celebrations," he replied dropping me back onto the ground.

"And what makes you think we can't celebrate?" Marvel asked, joining alongside Peeta and sounding serious for the first time since they won.

"Not had much proof of it. I thought as scientists you'd understand that," Cato quirked back.

"Well we'll have to fix that," Madge piped up. One thing was for sure; tonight was going to get interesting.

**Author's Note: Hello there loyal readers! Hope you are still finding this as enjoyable as ever (if not more so now the secret of who Clove likes is out!) Next chapter will include Gale's reaction to the news! Anyway I think you know the drill by now, review with thoughts and feelings! (and I'm hoping you all have some thoughts about Clove and Gale/ Johanna and Gale/ Cato and Clove now... right?)**

**-R**


	13. Stupid Situations

Chapter Thirteen

Johanna's POV

"What?" Gale's voice echoed down the stairwell a little bit as his grip loosened on me, allowing me back onto my own feet. "But that doesn't make sense."

"It does to her though and I can't do this knowing it'll hurt her," I replied, leaning back against the cool wall. We were still close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"What if it hurts me to not do it?" he asked.

"Gale don't do this."

"What act like I'm not alright with this stupid situation?"

"I care about her."

"More than you care about me."

"For fuck sake stop it. You think this is easy for me?"

"No because you know you're doing the wrong thing."

"So what's the right thing? Cause it's not as blatantly obvious as you think it is!"

"To do what you want and quit caring about other people for once. Sure Clove will be upset but she'll get over it."

"Gale if she decides now she never wants to see me again it will happen. I'm disappearing to uni next year and she doesn't have to keep in touch. I can't risk it."

"Maybe she's not the only one who won't want to keep in touch," he yelled and stormed back down the stairs again. I debated following him but decided it was safer to let him cool down for a bit. Instead I slid down the wall and took a few deep breaths and reassured myself it was all going to be ok.

Katniss' POV

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled, pulling me into a tight hug as soon as the team arrived back. I'd decided after my walk with Gale to wait for them in the lobby. I didn't want to hear the news second hand.

"Aww Peeta you smooshed the book," I complained pointlessly. It was his book and I doubted he cared that much anyway. "Take it you won then," I questioned already knowing the answers as Cato helped Marvel carry in a very drunken Haymitch.

"Smashed them!" he exclaimed proudly and pulled me back in for a hug again.

"'Smashed them' may be stretching it a little but they kicked ass anyway!" Clove skipped (yes skipped) in excitedly. Madge, Suzie and her were laughing and the whole atmosphere lifted. Other holiday-goers looked on curiously at us as they explained the main events of the day to me. To me it didn't sound overly exciting but clearly just the act of winning had lifted their spirits.

"How was training?" Clove asked as the others headed off to get ready at a pace I couldn't be bothered attempting to keep up with.

"Not bad, Johanna and Gale managed not to kill each other with difficulty but other than that not much happened," I admitted as we jogged up the stairs, leaving the lift for the science team.

"That's impressive. How are they shaping up?"

"Not too badly. There's a few weak links here and there but coach will have a plan to fix them."

"Yeah, between the what thirty of us we should be able to manage them."

"Well I hope so anyway although I think coach is concerned about the senior boys relay."

"How come? They win every year."

"Yeah but Kyle's legs playing up after that injury last month and he doesn't know how reliable he'll be."

"Great, that's one of the events we were leaning strongly on."

"I know and no offence to Connor but he can't keep up the same pace."

"Yeah. I mean hopefully we can pick up enough points elsewhere that it won't matter but it'd be nice to have that in the bag."

"Exactly."

"So Peeta was disappointed you weren't there," Clove suggested not so subtly. I smiled just a little too much at this and she noticed instantly. "I knew it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alright so he's sweet but I'm not sure I can handle sweet."

"What? Gale was too rebellious, Peeta's too sweet is anyone going to satisfy you?"

"Only one way to find out."

"In that case you are definitely coming with us to celebrate their win," she chirped. I couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. To be honest I couldn't blame her, I found myself wondering what to wear tonight for what was probably the first time in my life.

Prim's POV

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at Rory like he'd said the most ridiculous thing on the planet.

"I don't know if I'm good enough. I mean there's kids from all over Europe coming for this and I just wish I'd trained more now you know?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Rory you're easily the best all round athlete in our age group in the district, if not most of Scotland. You train to the same level most of the seniors do and most of them can't manage it. Doesn't that tell you something?" I tried reassuring him. I saw the corner of his lips pull up in the faint hint of a smile and I knew I was getting somewhere. "And if that doesn't then I believe in you," I claimed proudly.

"You do?" he questioned, I wanted to slap some sense in to him but that was more Johanna's style.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I hoped he'd get that the question was rhetorical and just have some faith in himself. He was easily one of the most promising athletes on the team. One day he might even compete at world level, he'd been picked out by the local athletic squad the last time we'd had a competition and had been training a ridiculous amount ever since.

He shrugged in response and I smiled encouragingly at him.

"You'll do great. If you weren't going to don't you think coach would've said something by now?"

"I guess so. Thanks Prim," he smiled and hugged me before heading off for their evening training session.

**Author's Note: Heya guys! Sorry I wasn't able to upload anything yesterday, people decided my flat was the place they wanted to watch the Olympics and those horses are freaking distracting! But yeah seriously wanting to give a massive thanks for all your reviews! I don't think I've replied to them yet but I will have plenty of time tomorrow (as I'm finally getting internet in my flat!) so hang in there, I will get back to you soon! Anyway once again.. please review! :)**

**-R**


	14. The Other Girl

Chapter Fourteen

Cato's POV

I sat myself down at a booth with Gale already in it. He didn't look great so I'd forced him to let me get the first round in an attempt to life his spirits, with the help of some spirits. He attempted a smile as I sat down next to him.

"Thanks man," he raised the dark liquid up before downing it in a manner I'd seen him do a thousand times before. It was only half ten. We'd headed out before the rest of them, Gale declaring he wasn't in the mood to deal with people. However I knew him better, and knew people would be referring to Johanna. "That shits strong," he commented, not so much a complaint merely an observation, he tended to take things stronger than the bars and pubs in Scotland would legally allow.

"They don't have measurement laws here," I replied, it was something I'd looked into a lot recently.

"Sounds like the Spanish know how to party," he replied, the evil glint in his eyes returning momentarily as he took a moment to appreciate a group of girls in the center of the otherwise empty dance floor. Clearly they were already well past their alcohol tolerance levels, I sighed as I knew exactly what he was thinking. I downed my drink, the rum barely registering on my taste buds as much as it did in the back of my throat. Even if I hadn't known Gale for years it became fairly obvious what his plans were for the evening.

Clove's POV

The warm evening air made its way over the parts of my skin that were revealed. One of the things I loved about the heat of foreign places was that there was no need to carry a jacket on nights out, which, at the moment, left me in black shorts and a white top that hung comfortably off one shoulder.

"Where we headed then?" Marvel asked eventually, after they'd followed me loyally down a few streets.

"The strip," I replied happily, the cocktails we had in the hotel before leaving had taken effect almost as soon as I stood up making me feel a little fuzzy. My converse seemed to be leading me merrily on my way; I doubted that any part of my body was fully capable of anything at the moment.

"Hello there, free cocktails in Flares for the lovely ladies and gentlemen," a teenager appeared in front of us, his Irish accent obvious in comparison to the other Spanish accents that the locals had. It suited his cheeky smile and bright green eyes perfectly.

"I don't do cocktails," Johanna pointed out, seeming to intimidate the boy slightly. Sheesh she'd been pissy today. I couldn't decide if more alcohol would help the situation.

"Well a drink of your choosing!" he declared excitedly, grabbing onto my arm and dragging me into the so-called "Flares". The interior was bright and colorful, which may have been cheerful if it didn't burn my eyes and make me feel almost dizzy. Of course the burning in my eyes wasn't helped by the flashing lights that swept over the room in time with the Broadway music.

At the bar I heard Johanna complain loudly about the fact they were still trying to force cheap cocktails on us and then slumped down into a vacant nearby stool. Or so I thought.

"Wow, steady there," Marvel complained as I landed on him in a not so graceful manner. I giggled in reply, why did I giggle, I never giggle! It was the most stupid thing I could have done. "Clove I think we'd best leave your drinks for Johanna," he said and I was very aware of his breath on the back of my neck and weirdly I was comfortable with it. Heck I was more than comfortable with it I sort of liked it.

"What no I'm fine," I complained, throwing my head back so that it was nuzzled in at the base of his neck. It was weird how comfy I was. I was now pressed against him so much I could feel as his chest rose and fell as he breathed, it was weirdly relaxing. Where I usually felt uncomfortable being this close to people with him it just felt, natural.

"Clove come on behave," he laughed slightly and I felt the sound run through me, the way his chest vibrated with the sound, the way his breath tickled as it made it's way through my hair, warming my scalp. He then helped me to my feet carefully, keeping one arm around me to make sure I was stable. I reached out to lean against the bar to help support myself.

"Clove you alright?" Johanna asked, looking at me with a strange expression before looking to Marvel with her hard determined glare.

"I'm always alright Johanna," I argued and she just sighed. I heard her and Marvel mumble some words to each other as I reached around them and quickly downed the drinks they'd left unattended.

"Clove!" Marvel yelled and I just grinned stupidly at him, admiring the way the lights highlighted his high cheekbones and made the anger in his eyes weirdly attractive.

"Yes?" I slurred happily, still proud I'd managed to get through two of the drinks before they'd so rudely interrupted me. It was most rude of them! And uncalled for, they were hardly drinking them after all and why let a good drink sit unattended!

"Come on we're going to get you some air," he sighed and then helped me out back onto the street.

Johanna's POV

What the hell was she playing at? The girl couldn't drink everyone knew it. She spent too much time training and not nearly enough time socializing to handle the six overly strong cocktails from the hotel and the two Jack Daniels she'd just downed. I watched as Marvel carried her out of the bar and into the warm nights air and sighed. I knew he would only look after her, but it didn't stop the pang of guilt I felt about letting him take her. But he'd insisted, he had nothing to do for the rest of the week but celebrate and so he'd feel bad for allowing me to ruin one of the few nights out I'd have in comparison. I sighed and finished the last two drinks before turning to the rest of them.

"Come on, let's find somewhere else," I complained. This place really wasn't for any of us, with the Broadway music blaring throughout the room and the bright colors that were just irritating. I headed out the bar, hoping to find Clove and Marvel somewhere nearby but the pair had vanished. Marvel had probably grown tired of trying to get her walking and simply carried her back.

We headed along onto the main club area, the Strip or something Clove had called it and we were suddenly bombarded with offers for free drinks. I simply shook them off and headed towards a place that seemed to be crawling with people. Easy to just blend in to the background.

"Johanna!" his arms squeezed me tightly and I found my mood instantly lifting.

"Cato put me down you idiot," I tried to sound annoyed but failed miserably. I doubted he'd hear me over the loud bass of the music. People squeezed past us in an attempt to join the bodies already crammed together on the dance floor. The others had headed towards the bar leaving just the two of us yelling over the music. I dragged him outside to actually hear what he was telling me.

"Where've you been dude? Not like you to pass up on a challenge!" he complained and I smiled. At least someone had missed me.

"I wound up babysitting the science crew you decided to invite out with us dumbass," I pointed out, not that I begrudged him at all, they seemed nice enough, but I'd rather have had him there with me to help. He shuddered slightly. "What's up?" I asked.

"Just thinking about you being responsible for other people doesn't sit well with me," he teased and I punched him in the chest knowing he wouldn't feel it.

"Piss off dumbass! Let's not start on how many times I've had to save your sorry butt from throwing up alone into the depths of the toilet!"

"Oh where would I be without you?"

"Hopefully somewhere very painful," I frowned and he only smiled more at me. Looking at him now, when he was trying to be an ass, it was easy to see why so many other girls found him attractive. But he was still just a pain in the ass in my eyes. "Where've you been all day anyway?"

He looked a little embarrassed for a moment and I knew there was something he wasn't going to tell me. "Just with Clove really," he replied, trying hard to meet my gaze. Aww crap, and again I was reminded of that conversation. Although it wasn't really a conversation, more just one sentence that seemed to tear half the people I cared for away.

"Aww Cato you're blushing," I teased, knowing full well he wasn't, well wasn't until I implied that he was and it only made me laugh. He shoved me playfully as a response.

"Where is Clove anyway I thought she would have come out with you guys," he questioned. Aww fuck another thing I wanted to avoid. I did debate a little bit how serious Clove had been about Gale. I mean they'd only really become close in the past few months and even then she'd always held back with him, she'd never really been relaxed. Then again that might have been because she liked him but why like someone you can't be yourself around? It just made no sense.

"She did but she left," I figured if he could skimp on details then I was just as entitled to. It was a two way street after all.

"Couldn't handle her drink?" he guessed. I nodded and hoped he wouldn't notice who else was missing.

Then I realized what was missing form the picture. "Where's the other dumbass?" I asked and felt myself go sick as the look of confusion crossed over his face.

"Last time I saw him… he was… umm… shit," he took in my look of what must have been anger as I stormed passed him and back into the club. Of course he was there. And of course he was whispering seductively into another girls ear. Cato was at my side in a second and in that second I realized who the other girl was.

**Author's Note: And since I have internet in my flat now you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next update, which I'm hoping you're all waiting for. Anyway guys thank you for all your reviews I hadn't noticed how many guest reviewers there were and you guys are seriously awesome! I'm putting it in here since I can't actually reply to your messages personally whereas I do try to with everyone else and if I'm not replying just yell at me! Anyway I'm hoping you all have something to say about this chapter so please review! And until next time folks!**

**-R**


	15. Broken Relationships

Chapter Fifteen

Johanna's POV

I took in the scene in a state of confusion. This was one thing I hadn't seen coming. I don't know why I hadn't I mean they were both attractive enough. Hang on no that was why I didn't see it coming; because that was all they had in common. What the hell was he playing at? Any guilt I felt over anything else vanished as I shoved my way through the warm bodies towards them.

"Gale can I talk to you?" He looked up at me with an irritated glare. Clearly whatever he'd just been whispering to Madge had been far more important than anything I had to say.

"I thought you said everything earlier," he snapped back. I would kill him. The temptation to yell at him and tell him to stop being such a child about everything was overwhelming, to tell him to just grow up and get over himself. But that was probably just because I wanted to tell him to stop trying to get over me. I wanted him to try harder to fight for us rather than just giving up after one day even though it was exactly what I'd done.

"Well if you're going to be like this then, fuck it. There's really no point is there?"

"I thought we established this earlier today?"

"No we established that you're incapable of having a mature conversation about anything that matters!"

"You mean in the same way you're incapable of making mature decisions?"

"Why can't you accept that it's the right thing to do?"

"Because it's not!"

"And what do you think we should do then?"

"Nothing because we're not going to agree on this."

"So we just act like nothing happened then?"

"I guess so."

"Fine."

"Good."

"So that's settled then."

"Yes."

Even though every part of me knew this wasn't settled I still leaned across, finished the drink that was there before turning and heading back into the crowd.

Katniss' POV

"What do you want?" Peeta asked, having to push himself close against me to be heard over the mixture of music and other people's shouts. Not that I was complaining, the way his breath grazed over my cheek was oddly pleasurable.

"Vodka coke," I replied, slipping a note into his jeans pocket hoping he wouldn't notice. I didn't like feeling like I owed people but I didn't want to burst his bubble of letting him think he was treating me. The drinks appeared in front of us in seconds. I began sipping it slowly, taking in the scene.

Bodies pulsated against each other, some in time with the music, some in time with their own beat. Either way the lack of clothing covering some people was playing to their advantage as a light coat of sweat covered them, revealing the heat of the floor.

"You look really nice," Peeta commented, I smiled slightly as he blushed. He really was sweet and maybe it would make a nice change. The only other serious relationship I'd been in had been with Gale, and that had exploded dramatically last year, like fire meeting fire. Thankfully, after realizing we had been through too much together to let something as stupid as a teenage relationship get in the way, we had managed to make up and were now back in a fairly stable friendship.

"Thanks," I bit on the corner of my lip trying to stop the smile I could feel spreading over my face, I'm pretty sure I failed miserably because Peeta's smile only widened further.

"So that's settled then," Johanna yelled from the other side of the bar. Her and Gale were having a screaming match that Madge had unfortunately found herself right in the middle of and was sipping awkwardly on a drink, as if she could somehow block out what was going on.

"Yes," Gale hissed before Johanna turned to storm into the crowd of clumsily swaying bodies. Gale sighed and then muttered something to Madge before heading off in the opposite direction, out of the club. Cato stood awkwardly not sure which of his best friends to follow, catching his eye for a second I signaled I'd take Gale. He nodded and headed into the crowd to find Johanna.

"What's up?" Peeta asked. Great. Just another drama to interrupt an otherwise potentially nice night.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," I mumbled pathetically and pushed away from the bar. His hand was on my arm in a second and I found myself meeting his bright eyes with my own grey ones.

"Why though?" he asked, and I know he didn't mean for it to come out upset but it's how it sounded and I felt a pang of guilt run through me. He hadn't done anything wrong; he'd been nothing but a gentleman, and even putting up with Johanna's bad temper because he knew it would make me happy. He deserved a night with a girl who would stay and dance with him, make him smile and occasionally blush with happiness. Instead he had me, who had to run off and fix her best friends broken hopes of a relationship instead of trying to make one of her own.

"Gale's stormed off, I have to go after him."

"Can't he look after himself?"

"No. He's an idiot, he'll wind up doing something stupid."

"Can't Cato go?" I sighed and wished I could explain it to him. That even though him and Cato were best friends, laughed at the same awful jokes and would run around and bully Johanna in such a synchronized way it was terrifying, we had a connection when it came to coping with emotions. And that was something Cato had never matched. I shook my head sadly, genuinely wishing there was someone else who could go after him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and after lightly kissing his cheek I disappeared out of sight and into the now slightly colder night air.

Peeta's POV

I watched her as she disappeared out of the club. I guess it really had been too good to be true.

"Feeling lonely?" the voice purred in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in a strange sort of pleasure. I gulped loudly as I turned to see the bright green eyes I was growing far too used to.

"Nah, I'm here with friends," where usually my voice was uncertain around her I was too upset about Katniss' departure to let her presence affect me the way it usually did. In all honesty she made me uncomfortable. Something about that glint in her eye and the determination in her every movement unnerved me.

"Friends who've left you alone at the bar?" she sounded puzzled although I knew it was an act. She knew exactly what game she was playing, as did I and I wasn't in the mood for playing. I sighed, finished the drink I didn't really need anymore and headed to leave, she was blocking my path in a second. "Where you going?" she asked slyly, I saw the spark in her eye that reminded me somewhat of Cato before he preyed on drunken girls who didn't know better.

"Hotel," I answered honestly. I wasn't in the mood for this anymore. Marvel had ended up babysitting Clove, Katniss had disappeared off with a guy that everyone thought she still had feelings for and here I was arguing with some random girl. The whole night just seemed like a disaster.

"Want some company?" she asked seductively. Why couldn't I like someone like her? Someone who actually wanted to make an effort. Someone that I clearly had something in common with other than the town we grew up in and a few scraps of childhood memories. Why couldn't I try?

I sighed, looking her up and down and trying to take in her body without mentally comparing her to Katniss. She was very stunning. I shrugged and leaned in so I was next to her ear before replying, "Not tonight."

For the first time I saw a look of shock cross her face. I took a moment to enjoy the look; it made her look softer, less threatening than she had only moments before. Of course, her eyes steeled over and lips set in a knowing smile before I had the chance to really enjoy it. "Got a better offer?" she said, she knew it was a low blow. She'd obviously seen Katniss as she'd headed out after Gale, leaving me at the bar. Not that she'd understand the whole situation but there was probably enough there for her to put the pieces together, she was definitely clever enough to. Well I could always try.

**Author's Note: And now my dears I must leave you again as I depart to Ireland for a week. But now I want your imaginations in over-drive here people! We have Marvel and Clove who've wandered off together, Johanna and Cato, Gale and Katniss and Peeta and Foxface! I mean what is even going on! I wanna hear your thoughts on the matter! Of course, I sort of know where I'm going but you're ideas might inspire me to make some fun changes if people request something enough (assuming it doesn't completely crash with something I've decided I need to happen) :) And plus since this story is on 49 reviews as I write this one more would just make my day! Like seriously would just be epic! Also I apologize for kind of building up the other girl at the end of the last chapter for Madge to not really play a huge part in the chapter, but if you guys want to see more from her (or less from her, which just seems cruel seeing as how little she's actually in it at the moment) let me know! Seriously just review and let me know what you want to see and I'll see what I can do. However I do have to warn you that occasionally I will take what you say and just for funsies do exactly the opposite just to drive you all a little crazy… Anyway next update won't be for about a week so hopefully I will come back with some fun new ideas as well and then the madness shall resume! Until next time :)**

**-R**


	16. Charizards and My Good Friend Jack

Chapter Sixteen

Clove's POV

"You know what you are Marvel?" I asked him, watching the pavement under my feet intensely.

"What am I Clove?" he sighed, I could tell he was getting bored. I'd refused to go back to the hotel, well I didn't want to be the first one back on our first night out, I had some standards. So instead we were wandering happily along the beach, well at least I was happy, Marvel on the other hand seemed somehow put out by something.

"You're like a Charizard," I declared in a matter-of-fact voice that I reserved for special drunken ramblings. For the first time in a while I heard him genuinely laugh.

"And how did you work that one out?"

"You guiding me through the dark, just like a Charizard would!" I exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which in a way it was in my head.

"Clove you mess," he laughed and the sound echoed around in my head longer than it was in the air.

"And that's why you love me," I stated linking my arm through his and he only shook his head. His brown hair had grown out slightly over the past few weeks and I enjoyed watching the strands as they reflected the dim light around us, almost like his hair was dancing. Man I wanted to dance. "Marvel will you dance with me?" I asked and he actually laughed. The sound made me giggle, the act of giggling took up far too much of my brainpower and my feet forgot how to walk as I stumbled slightly.

"Tell you what why don't we sit here for a while and then we can dance back alright?" he said close enough to me that I once again felt his breath over my skin.

"But I wanna dance now," I complained. He was being unreasonable, I was fine to dance; dancing was easier than walking. Sort of.

"Please? For me," he pleaded.

"Alright. But only because you are my Charizard," I slumped down into the middle of the path, feeling the cold stones pressing against the back of my legs and realizing how warm the rest of me felt then. I lay back fully, allowing the stones to cool my back.

"Clove what are you doing?" Marvel's voice broke my cooling procedure and I found myself a little annoyed.

"None of your business."

"What? But I'm your Charizard!"

"Oh. Good point. Well, I'm comfier this way."

"If you say so."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Clove."

"I'm not a genius like you either though."

"That's because no ones a genius like I am. But you're a close second."

"Aww Charizard I'm blushing."

"No I'm serious Clove, you're kind of clever sometimes. You know when you're not too busy being all sporty and whatnot."

"Being sporty is way more fun though."

"Nah."

"Oh shut up!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'm de-evolving you to a Charmander."

"You wouldn't!"

"That's it you're a Charmander."

"Oh! However will my life continue? My smaller flaming tail has cast me back into the shadows."

"I feel like you're mocking me."

"No, I value my life."

I took a moment to be proud of myself. He knew I could kick his ass. Well that saved one argument and possible fistfight.

"Someone has to," I mumbled.

"Well look who's a mean drunk."

"I'm always mean."

"No you're not, you're… occasionally nice."

"Only when I know someone's not going to hurt me."

"No one's going to hurt you. Not when you have Johanna watching your back. Whoever messes with her definitely has a death wish."

"I can handle myself without Johanna."

"I'm sure you can."

"I can. You on the other hand. You need a Johanna. Or a Cato. Or maybe even a Gale."

"Me? I'm fine Clove."

"Sure you are."

"Honestly I'm a man of many surprises."

"Good thing I like surprises then otherwise you'd be lacking some seriously awesome company." There were a few moments of silence and I think I heard him sigh, but the sound was muffled by the waves as the lapped lazily onto the shore.

"Clove there's something I have to tell you," and the way he said it made everything in me sober up just a little bit quicker.

Johanna's POV

I was seriously glad that whoever had designed this place had planned for a lot of drunken idiots and decided to put two bars in. I downed my third Jack Daniels and sighed. Why the crap did I keep doing this? Hurting him didn't achieve anything; it just made everything a shitload worse.

"You done drowning your sorrows yet?" Cato yelled beside me. I could tell he was getting bored but why should I worry about that? He chose to spend his night like this, I'd told him multiple times where to go and he'd chosen not to listen.

"Depends, can I drown Gale yet?" I queried just for the sake of it.

"No," he answered bluntly, knowing that if he was to beat around the bush then there was a chance I'd actually go and do it. In all honesty it couldn't do any harm. Seeing him with Madge had made my stomach churn and my chest tighten. I'd hated it; there was nothing I'd wanted more than to kiss him right there but I knew that wouldn't have worked. I would have looked desperate, and that's something I don't do.

"Then no," I replied snidely, signaling for the bartender to bring me another drink. He did so; he was well trained.

"No chance you're having that," Cato declared, handing the drink to another nearby girl who blushed slightly as he passed it to her. Jesus, he wasn't a fricking God.

"Hey! That was my good friend you just gave away there," I complained, pouting at him sarcastically. Mainly because I knew he hated it when I did it and I was definitely in the mood to piss him off.

"And that was my best friend's heart you stomped all over earlier tonight. Care to explain?"

"I doubt Gale has a heart," I remarked, signaling the bartender to bring me another drink. At the same time I could sense Cato signaling for him not to and, deciding Cato was the greater threat, he returned to dealing with other customers. He would regret that later.

"He does. And so do you. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd quit fucking each other about and leaving me to deal with you idiots," he complained. I knew he had other plans for this evening, plans that had involved Clove and a lot of alcohol. Maybe if he knew where Clove really was he wouldn't be quite so pissy with me. Or Gale, but mainly me.

"And do you have a heart as well?" I questioned, spinning a straw around my fingers, not removing my gaze from the twirling fluorescent object.

"Yes Johanna. Just because I don't usually let you see it doesn't mean it's not there. Now are you going to go and fix things with Gale? Or do I have to put up with you two nearly killing each other for another few weeks?"

"We're always nearly killing each other it's just that now we have a reason for doing it. But on another note, has a certain someone not attracted the attention of your heart?"

"Johanna where the hell are you going with this?"

"No where. But I can tell you that said person is heading back to the hotel as we speak with a rather charming gentleman who's had his eye on her almost as much as she has him," I tormented. I knew I was being a dick but I didn't care. I wanted someone else to suffer with me and I knew for a fact Gale would be off with some other girl soon enough. Plus Cato wasn't quite as shy with his emotions around me as Gale was. It made for a nice change to see him getting pissed off, first at himself and then at me. Of course the smug smile on my face would hardly be helping his anger levels but it helped me.

"Fuck off," he muttered through gritted teeth before disappearing back into the depths of the club. I knew I was out of line but he would have heard it at some point anyway. Plus I couldn't deny the small part of me that was hoping Clove liked anyone else, even if it was Marvel, just so that I could try and make things work with Gale again. And then I realized just how desperate I was sounding. Only one solution for that. I signaled for another round of my good friend Jack Daniels. At least he'd never leave me for Madge Undersee.

Katniss' POV

"Gale where the hell are you going?" I yelled after my friend, seriously hating the fact his long limbs made getting away from me easier than I would have liked. His silence let me know that he didn't have a clue where he was heading either. Great. Just following a pissed off drunk down streets in some foreign place. Exactly how I wanted to spend my evening.

"Will you just quit it!" he snapped at me, as he turned to face me, his own face a little closer to mine than he'd been anticipating, I became overly aware of just how much taller he was.

"Quit what?" I snapped back, I was never really one for backing down I guess. Especially when it came to the idiot that I had been landed with as a best friend.

"Quit following me around like I'm going to hurt myself," he complained.

"You've already hurt yourself. What the hell were you thinking back there?"

"I've not hurt myself, see no cuts," he held out his hands for me to fake examine like he had no clue what I was talking about.

"You know what I mean Hawthorne," I pointed out angrily. If I could get this over with quickly I could get back and see Peeta and the night was still salvageable, maybe.

"Oh, using last names already, you must be serious," he replied in that irritating voice he reserves for very special occasions.

"Seriously pissed off. Are you going to explain what happened back there or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Why are you acting like you're so worried about me? I'm fine."

"No you're not Gale. Quit lying to me there's no point."

"I'm not lying."

"Really so it doesn't bother you that Johanna probably hates your guts right now?"

"Johanna always hates my guts!"

"Because you pull shit like this and then expect her not to care!"

"She doesn't care! She made that clear this afternoon."

"No she made it clear that she cares about other people as well as you. Why is it so hard for you to believe that maybe she wants what you want?"

"Because we never want the same thing. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation now!"

"The pair of you always want the same thing, it's just usually that means driving the other one well past sanity in a clown car! You're in this situation now because she doesn't know what to do. What she wants is for you to sit with her and work it out. Not go around hitting on other girls, who we have to spend the rest of the week with in case you hadn't noticed."

"I had noticed actually and I was thinking maybe it was about time to try something new."

"Gale you cannot be serious. You're drunk. After what you said on the beach the other day it's obvious you don't want anything or anyone else so why be so self-destructive about everything?"

"She's the one being self-destructive here!"

"And you're acting like a two-year-old! Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the hotel. You're going to fix this mess right now!"

**Author's Note: So I realize the last few chapters have been slightly drama filled, but hopefully just one more chapter and then I can go back to the fun stuff (which will include a mini-war between Johanna and Clove, just cause it sounds fun)! Also sorry again for not updating in a while, I hope this chapter has been worth the wait and please review guys! Pretty please? Also once again for anything you guys wanna see? Some ideas so far have been fantastic and I'm trying to get them into the story line as you read (and I hopefully write more!) Anyway until next time folks! :)**

**-R**


	17. Threesome?

Chapter Seventeen

Cato's POV

"Sure you're ready?" I whispered as seductively as I could manage. I was fighting the feeling inside me that I wished that it was another small brunette lying shirtless on the bar but this one was cute, she'd do.

"Of course," she replied a little breathlessly. I smirked in an all-knowing manner and took a second to enjoy the way her body looked under the pulsing light. The way a light coat of sweat had covered her as she danced through most of the night, and it was the way she danced that had led me to choose her as my lucky one for tonight.

I quickly downed the tequila, leaned over and licked the salt from between her breasts, not removing my tongue from her body, the salt of her sweat mixing with the actual salt, creating a strange but pleasurable taste in my mouth. Her back arched slightly off the bar top and a moan only I was aware of escaped her parted lips. I ran my tongue up to the base of her neck and her hands gripped onto the sides of the bar.

I moved up, so my face was only millimeters away from hers, and stared into her green eyes with my own blue ones. They weren't the eyes I wanted to see. The eyes I wanted to see were dark and mysterious and would probably never look at me with the mixture of hunger and wanting this girls were.

"Where's the lime?" I asked feigning surprise that she'd decided to throw the thing away.

"I think I lost it," she replied innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at me, as if it wasn't obvious enough already what she wanted to happen.

"Well that was silly," I replied directly into her ear, pulling her earlobe slightly with my teeth after I spoke, enjoying her sharp intake of breath.

"So what do you do to silly girls then?" she asked as I traced light kisses along her cheek, getting closer to her lips. When I was one kiss away form them I pulled back and smirked with a mixture of amusement and exhaustion.

"You'll find out," I promised and pressed my lips onto hers, not giving her a chance to think of some stupid reply. I'd heard them all before, I'd used them all before. I wonder which one Clove would use? What? Why was I thinking that? Johanna had said it earlier; Clove didn't want me. It was pointless trying, the girl was stubborn and wasn't going to change her mind. So why couldn't I quit wanting her?

"Cato!" Aww crap of all the voices that could be heard her irritating one was the one that got to me.

"What Glimmer?" I asked, forcing myself off the other girl to face the demonic blonde. What the fuck was her problem? She was the one who'd called off our little arrangement and here she was being a controlling bitch as usual.

"Come here," she ordered, putting her hands on her hips. I used to find the fact she wasn't afraid to tell me what to do a turn on, we always knew where we stood with each other and because we were always just looking out for ourselves we both ended up satisfied in the end.

"Or what?" I yelled back, meeting her demanding gaze with my challenging one. In that moment we both knew how this was going to end.

"Or so God help me I will drag your sorry butt back to the hotel and kick it so far into next week-"

"Is that a threat or a promise," she didn't look surprised at how fast I made my way over to her, abandoning the other girl on the bar. She'd be fine, some other guy could deal with her.

"It's a threat, and not an empty one," she replied keeping her gaze on mine, looking at me like she was sizing me up to kill. It was funny how the look suited her perfectly.

"I'd be disappointed if it was," I said honestly. Smiling a little more as she rolled her eyes at me. Sure we'd never had any emotional connection, and we got on each other's nerves worse than Johanna and Gale but that didn't mean the sex was bad. If anything the fact we kind of hated each other made it better because neither of us cared enough to worry about whether the other was enjoying it.

"You never change, do you?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Because she'll never want you if you keep acting like this."

"I don't know what you mean," I replied, suddenly not feeling quite as confident as I had only moments before. Of course she was talking about Clove, the fact I acted so differently with her was a dead give-away.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't get you."

"You don't get me anymore Glimmer."

"Please I can get you anytime I want, especially when you're pinning over someone who'll never want you back."

I hated that she was right almost as much as I hated the fact she knew she was right. "So we gonna stand here all night or are we going to the hotel for you to attempt to kick my sorry but sexy butt?"

"I don't remember saying sexy."

"I thought that'd be your answer," I smirked at her one last time before we headed out the club.

Gale's POV

I let my forehead rest on the cool wall and exhaled heavily. Katniss stood about a meter away from me eyeing me carefully. She was my best friend; I figured there was no point in pretending that I wasn't freaking out about this.

"What am I even meant to say?" I asked her. Truth was I'd never really imagined that I'd have to explain to Johanna of all people how I felt about her, she didn't care what anyone thought of her and she'd doubtlessly take the piss out of me for it anyway.

"Just whatever feels right," she tried to say reassuringly, I should have known she wasn't going to have some speech prepared for me. She was as hopeless with expressing emotions as I was.

"This whole thing doesn't feel right though. This isn't me and it isn't Johanna. We don't talk about feelings and that's just, not what we do," I mumbled hopelessly at the wall.

"Look just go see her. I'm going to go, I don't think she'll want to see me with you right now," she muttered. She had a point but still, I felt better having her here, letting me know I was doing the right thing since Johanna would have no problem telling me otherwise.

"I guess thanks Catnip," I smiled at her as reassuringly as I could manage and waited until she turned into the stairwell. I took a moment to puzzle over this; her room was next to Johanna's after all. Maybe she was heading back out again? I could always ask her later.

I looked at the door and knocked as heavily as I dared. She was already going to be pissed I should probably avoid making her worse. But then again, where was the fun in that? I banged as loudly as I could, not caring if I woke up anyone in the near vicinity.

"What?" the small brunette asked, pulling the door open a little slower than I expected from the harshness of her voice.

"Where's Johanna?" I asked the clearly just awake Clove. She looked a mess. Like worse than I-just-woke-up mess as in I'm-going-to-have-a-killer-hang-over-in-the-morning type of mess.

"Fuck knows I thought she was with you?" she pointed out. It was a fair point to make; she had disappeared early in the night.

"No I thought she came back here?" I asked again, knowing it was pointless.

"She's a big girl she can handle herself," Clove pointed out and slumped back into her room.

"You alright?" I questioned, taking in the fact that she was wearing only her underwear and a dark tank top and her hair was still tied up even though she's attempting sleeping. Her make-up had smudged down her face but her lips remained an unnatural red color.

"Me?" she seemed puzzled by the question. Sheesh it wasn't hard to answer.

"No the monster under your bed," I rolled my eyes just in case she missed the sarcasm.

"Yeah. Gale what do you really want?"

"I told you, I need to see Johanna."

"I thought you two were mad at each other again?"

"Yeah, well no, sort of I just, need to fix things," I rambled hoping she'd get the message. I still felt sort of awkward around her after Johanna confessed her feelings towards me. I mean why me? We barely spoke.

"You guys never fix things. Eventually you just get fed up being pissed at the world and go back to taking it out on each other."

"Yup, anyway I'll see you later Clove."

Heading out the door and down the stairs I found myself faced with a situation I should have predicted. On the other side of my door I could hear Cato, with a girl. I ran my hand through my hair and made the decision that fun though bursting in on him and someone who sounded like Glimmer was, I really didn't want to see Glimmer (or whoever it was) that way. I sighed and headed back upstairs.

I knocked on the door three times, hoping that Katniss had returned from wherever it was she'd wandered off too. Instead I found myself face to face with Madge.

"Nice pajamas," I commented before I could stop myself. She blushed slightly at the mention of the pajamas that had "Cheeky Monkey" written across the top. She clearly hadn't planned on anyone seeing them.

"Umm, thanks," she mumbled. She was sort of adorable. I could have imagined the sarcastic comment that Johanna would have made if I'd said something like that to her. But here Madge was, blushing and crossing her arms over herself trying to hide the monkey on the front of her shirt.

"Is Katniss back yet?" I asked, feeling a mixture of pride and awkwardness that I'd caused the slight scarlet color in her cheeks.

"Umm no last I heard her she was in the corridor with you. You wanna come in and wait?" she asked politely, seeming to forget about her previous embarrassment.

"Yeah thanks," stepping into the room I could automatically tell which bed was Katniss' and which belonged to Madge. Where one was messy with sheets pulled in random directions and clothes thrown on top the other was pristine and organized and had only a book resting on top of the sheets. I threw myself down on the messy one I knew was Katniss'. "So you're a clean freak?"

"What? No, I just like everything to have a place to stay," she corrected me. Like it made her sound any less crazy.

"So like a holiday home for your hair straighteners would be the bedside drawers?"

"No I just mean like, you know?" she mumbled. I didn't have the heart to tell her I actually had no clue what she was talking about. There was no system to the piles of clothes that were scattered over Cato and I's bedroom floor.

"It's ok your secret's safe with me," I reassured her, enjoying the confusion that took over her face.

"What secret?" she asked me.

"That you're secretly crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"You're giving homes to all your belongings. Next thing you know you'll have 8 cats that you call your babies."

"I don't really like cats," she admitted and I couldn't help laughing at little at her. "What's so funny?"

"That fact that you argued with the cat part and not the crazy part," I pointed out and took a moment to enjoy the change in her face from confusion to realization to embarrassment again. I liked how she looked then, Johanna never got embarrassed; she just got mad.

"I really don't like cats ok," she laughed too now and the sound was warm, so warm I felt it inside me for some reason. "So why you looking for Katniss?"

"My room's being," I suddenly found myself wondering how innocent she was. "Used for other activities," I finished, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Ah, so Cato's got a girl there?" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, leaving me without a room for the night," I explained. Admittedly I hadn't thought about the fact I had nowhere to sleep until now.

"That sucks," she told me like I hadn't already worked that out.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"You could always stay here?"

"What in the bath tub?"

"No we could push the beds together. You, me and Katniss would all easily fit then," she explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Admittedly when she said it it did seem overly obvious.

"Gale what are you doing here?" Katniss reappeared in her room and stared at me.

"I came to ask for a threesome. Madge says she's up for it," I explained casually trying not to laugh at the horrified face Madge was shooting me.

"You wish, seriously what's up?" she asked me, clearly wondering how things with Johanna had gone.

"Johanna's not in, Cato's fucking Glimmer again and so I have nowhere to stay unless I really do want a threesome with the dynamic duo," I explained to her as quickly as I could.

"I said we should push the beds together and he could just crash here?" Madge asked, although I already knew Katniss wouldn't care.

"Sure sounds like a plan," she shrugged. "Was Clove back then?"

"Umm yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really. Just Marvel's not back yet and the last time we saw him he was with Clove."

"And how do you know Marvel's not back?" Madge asked the question like she already knew the answer.

"I, umm, went to see Peeta."

Peeta's POV

Shit. I scrambled out of bed throwing on a pair of pajama bottoms over my boxers before running to open the door.

"Hey," I breathed heavily. She blushed slightly as she looked at my bare chest.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" she looked worried and I smiled a little. I freaking wished.

"No not at all, you ok?" I asked, a little concerned as to why she'd decided to show up now.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to apologize for running off earlier."

"Katniss don't worry. I would have done the same for Marvel if he was like that."

"Yeah, friends suck huh?"

"Yeah they do."

"Do you mind if I come in," she started walking into the room as she spoke and an awful thought occurred to me as she reached the bathroom door. Oh this was going to end badly. Suddenly I couldn't think of anything else to do.

I pushed her back against the wall and kissed her. It wasn't quite how I wanted our first kiss to be; I thought it would be romantic and memorable and special, but it was perfect in it's own way. It was passionate and spontaneous and it was Katniss.

Her arms made their way around my neck as she pulled me closer against her and I took that as my cue to part her lips with my tongue. She moaned and placed her tongue in my mouth as I enjoyed the sweet taste of her own. The heat of the moment spread all through me, warming me almost as much as she did. Every part of her was pressed against me, and it still didn't feel like enough. I placed my hands on her hips and tilted them upwards slightly, somehow managing to press even more of her against me. We stayed like that for what felt like it could have been hours but in reality must have only been a few minutes. She pulled away too soon and I was left trying to catch my breath.

She smiled up at me and bit her lip in that way I loved. God she was beautiful, how had I fucked everything up so badly?

"Umm, I should probably get going I have an early morning and all, " she said and I felt a pang of disappointment. Especially since she'd asked to come into the room a few minutes ago. Maybe she only needed to know I wasn't mad at her. Of course I wasn't mad at her, I could never be.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then," I mumbled, leaning away from her and feeling somewhat colder for it. We muttered a few goodbyes and I just stood and watched as she left the room.

The bathroom door opened then and there she was, evil smile matching the knowing gleam in her eye, her red hair framing her face perfectly for this moment. "Well that was fun," she said smugly.

**Author's Note: So this has taken me all day to write (mainly because I keep getting distracted by Friends on the TV but still!) so I'm hoping you enjoyed it! So what are everyone's thoughts and feelings now that the drama part is almost over… almost? Well of course there's going to be a little bit of drama in most chapters for the rest of this fic so better get used to it folks! Also PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? I know I say it every time but that's because it seriously makes me smile when you guys do! Anyway next chapter we have the morning after, I reckon there shall have to be some repercussions for the actions tonight…**

**-R**


	18. Morning After

Chapter Eighteen

Johanna's POV

Shit. I pushed the door open and was momentarily taken aback by the fact Clove was still passed out on her bed. The kid was the earliest riser I knew and there she was, lying on her front snoring slightly if I wasn't mistaken. Sheesh someone had had a rougher night than me then.

"Clove!" I yelled at her, throwing open the curtains and waiting for her to groan and grumble and complain but was disappointed by the lack of noise that came from her. Shit was she even alive?

"Clove?" I asked, a little more worried now. Aww crap what if Marvel had slipped her something before dropping her off back and she'd had a bad reaction to it? I knew I shouldn't have trusted that little fucker!

She moaned then, but still didn't move. "Clove?" I asked again and she threw her hand out. Unfortunately for her it collided with my face. Right that did it! She was getting up one way or another.

I stormed into the bathroom and returned moments later, armed and dangerous. Well by armed I meant I had a glass of water and a slightly damp towel. I'd had enough experiences with Cato and Gale to know just how much towels could cause pain.

"Clove I'm giving you one final warning. Get your lazy ass out of bed or I am dragging you out," I scolded, feeling ridiculous. God I'd be an awful mother. She simply rolled over to get away from me. Very well then.

I stalked around to the other side of the bed and spun the towel around until it was twisted into a cotton spiral of pain. I brought the towel down on her sorry ass, hard.

"OW! Johanna what the-" I didn't know what cuss she was planning for the end of the sentence as I threw the glass of water in her face, effectively silencing her. Well I did warn her in my defense.

"Morning sunshine," I grinned my most wicked grin at her, knowing how much worse it was going to get.

"The hell are you playing at? It's like 5 in the morning!" she yelled. Aww my sweet little Clove, she never learned.

"Actually my darling hung-over ball of happiness, it's 10. Training starts in half an hour," I informed her, enjoying the look of panic that spread over her face. Man it was priceless, if only she slept in more. I'd just have to get her drinking more often.

"What? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she yelled, scrambling out of bed and pulling clothes out of the dresser in a frantic manner. I figured now wasn't the best time to tell her that I'd only just gotten back myself. That was definitely not going to be a fun conversation. I quickly grabbed some shorts and a sports bra and changed in the room as she darted into the bathroom.

"Yo Clove want some breakfast?" I yelled, pulling on a pair of running socks.

"Please! Just bring me a croissant or something!" she replied from the bathroom. Although Clove was insanely graceful in every other aspect of her life, she was horrendously ungraceful when it came to dressing herself. I laughed slightly as I heard her muttering after knocking over a shampoo bottle.

"On it!" I replied, grabbing my keycard and heading back out the door, only to run into someone I was definitely not expecting to see.

"Umm, hi Jo," he mumbled, clearly as dumbstruck by this situation as I was.

"Gale," I nodded bluntly, turning and striding down the hallway to the stairs. I hated to admit that my heart still sped up a little as I thought of our encounter in the stairways only yesterday.

"Johanna wait I want to apologize," he said awkwardly, man he could be adorable sometimes. Hang on, he wanted to what now? I turned and gave him what I could only assume was the most confused look on the planet.

"Do you even know how to apologize?" I asked sarcastically, hoping to lighten the mood. Just a little bit. I didn't like serious Gale, I liked my carefree, fun loving, annoying as crap Gale.

"Umm, Katniss tried to explain it to me and well, I figure you sort of deserve an apology," he explained. Oh joy, little Katniss to the rescue. I sighed and shoved open the door to the stairwell, wanting to get breakfast for Clove before she freaked out too much more. She was a nightmare when she was stressed. "Would you just- stop? Or ya know stand still for like thirty seconds so I can say this?"

"What, Katniss got your tongue? Or was it Madge?" I snapped back. I really wasn't in the mood for this right now. I just wanted to get to training and clear my head. Too much had happened already, and I didn't think the drama was going to just disappear after the first official night out.

"Johanna that's not fair, you told me you didn't want anything-"

"And so the only way you could possibly make yourself feel better was by sticking your tongue down someone else's throat?"

"Johanna I didn't kiss anyone last night all right? I just, I didn't know what to do after what you said yesterday. One minute everything was perfect and then it all just fell apart again and you expected me just to act like nothing was wrong? And then you flip out at me for talking, yes just talking, to Madge?"

"You know you really suck at this whole apology thing?" I pointed out just a little too loudly beginning to descend the stairs. Although I didn't make it very far as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back against him. I hated the fact that our argument had managed to make me just a little bit hot under the collar. But that didn't change the fact he was a complete and total jackass. Or the fact I was now the one in the wrong.

"Johanna I hate us being like this. What does it matter if Clove likes me? She'll move on, find someone else. I mean apparently she was getting pretty cozy with Marvel last night, that has to mean something right?"

"Gale it doesn't matter anymore. At the first sign of trouble you took off, it doesn't matter if Clove's moved onto someone else now you left me, standing a few floors above here feeling like the worst human being on the planet. And it sucked okay? I don't feel much better about it now but you tried to get me to choose between the pair of you. Do you even realize how much of an ass you were?"

"Wait a second I was an ass? I had to force you to tell me that in the first place, you would have quite happily have let me think it was something I'd done if I hadn't squeezed the information out of you. Yeah fine maybe I over-reacted to the situation but you didn't help it. Plus I believe it was you who wanted to call things off."

"Yes because she's my best friend, amazingly she means a shit-load to me and whether you like it or not Gale it's always going to be that way. And I was waiting for a good time to tell you you jackass. And for another thing-"

I never got to make my next point. In all honesty I forgot what my next point was pretty quickly after that. Gale's lips crashed into mine suddenly making me realize how much I needed him. I tried to portray that in the kiss, letting it grow hotter and wilder every second but it wasn't enough. I grabbed onto his hair as his hands massaged my bare sides. The contact sent warmth through my body, to some parts more than others. His hands made their way onto the small of my back and I pressed my hips against him, moving them slowly and enjoying the animalistic noise that vibrated through him. God I loved him. Wait what? I pulled away sharply then, breaking anything that was previously there. I took a moment to enjoy the fact he was breathing pretty heavily now and his eyes remained closed for just a few moments, as if he was savoring the moment.

"Umm, I have to get Clove's breakfast," I muttered and ran down the stairs before he could stop me. Double shit.

Katniss' POV

I gathered all the water bottles Coach Finnick had asked me to organize and dumped them in a messy pile on the ground. There wasn't any system to this, everyone got two bottles of water, didn't matter which two and I got the lucky job of handing them out.

"Hey Cato," I greeted the huge boy as he approached, looking just a little unstable on his feet. Someone had a rough night then.

"Katniss," he murmured, gladly accepting a bottle of water. His eyes looked like they were still adjusting to the early morning Spanish sunshine and were clearly sleep deprived. Although I doubted he'd be complaining about the sleep-deprived part.

"So how was Johanna last night then?" I asked, remembering as he'd disappeared off in the crowd after her as I'd begun my fun Gale-consoling night. He looked at me like I'd just told the Joker that he was Batman. The hell was going on here. "You know, after the whole Gale and her screaming match thing?" I reminded him, and he looked slightly less like a deer in headlights.

"Oh right. A bitch and a half, but hey it's Johanna," he grumbled, seeming slightly less tense than he had moments ago. I'd need to remember to ask Johanna for details of what actually happened after her and Gales explosion later.

"More to the point how was Glimmer last night?" Gale asked, slapping his friend on the back in an oddly proud manner even though I knew for a fact the levels he detested the girl. Cato once again looked very confused. "Please tell me you remember screwing her right buddy? I mean I know it must get repetitive and all but come on."

Suddenly Cato's face realized what Gale had asked him. "Oh yeah same old really," he muttered and began sipping from his water, clearly hoping the conversation would change course soon. I frowned in confusion at this, usually Cato was that asshole who was quite happily sitting discussing his latest conquests with Gale in such sickening detail I left the room, often wishing I could flee the country as well. This was nothing like that Cato.

"How you feeling this morning Gale? I came out from the bathroom and you'd vanished.

"Oh I, bumped into Johanna," he stuttered out. Sheesh everyone was acting weird today.

"And…" I hinted.

"And she's still being weird. Like not as weird but still, not great either," as he spoke I couldn't help but notice Cato taking a sudden interest in the grass at the other end of the park we were training in.

"I'm sure she'll come around dude, you know what she's like. If anything pisses her off at all she sets off on her world domination plan," he eventually reassured his friend.

"I know I'm just, sort of tired of all this trying to keep her happy and watching what I say around her incase she freaks out. I mean when it's good it's amazing, but when it's bad it's well, world destruction level bad," Gale confessed. He was seriously over-estimating how good Cato and me were at comforting people. It wasn't either of our area of expertise and we had never claimed otherwise.

"All right guys lets start with some laps!" Coach Odair called and I was relieved for the chance to literally run from the awkward conversation I'd been engaged in just a few moments ago.

**Author's Note: And so again with the Johanna and Gale in the stairwell, I'm thinking it may become a recurring thing. But anyway, Gale and Johanna, all fixed? What are you guys thinking? Cause I'm thinking it's about time Rue and Prim started putting their plan into action, cause it could get very fun! Any idea's what their plans may involve? I'm curious as to what you guys are thinking! Anyway please review with any thoughts/ feelings/ ideas or any crazy holiday stories of your own as they may give me some fun ideas for our little gang! Hope you're all still enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! TTFN, Ta Ta For Now :) **

**-R**


	19. Evil Plans

Chapter Nineteen

Peeta's POV

I sat at the bar with Marvel waiting for the rest of them to get back from training. We'd both managed to sleep through breakfast and were trying to fill out stomach with drinks and peanuts. Although my appetite was seriously lacking anyway.

"What's up with you?" Marvel asked, throwing the starts of his 15th bag of peanuts in his mouth. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at the mahogany bar surface.

"Alright but please keep this between us until I work out what the hell I'm going to do about this?" I begged him and his face fell into that of a concerned best friend. Sometimes, just sometimes, he could be kind of good to talk to.

"Of course, what's up dude?" he asked dropping the bag of peanuts on the bar, a few of them escaping the foil packet to explore the bar surface.

I sighed and tried to work out where to start. "Ok, so you know how I've had a thing for Katniss for a while now right?" I don't know why I was asking him, he'd picked up on my crush about two years ago and had been badgering me about it ever since. He just nodded now. "Well, things started going pretty well and then I screwed it up majorly, but she doesn't know I screwed up and I don't know how I'm meant to tell her."

"Well what did you do that was so awful?"

"You remember that girl Fox from the contest-"

"Peeta please tell me you didn't."

"What no we didn't go that far but we made out, a lot. And then Katniss showed up at the door and she hid in the bathroom and Katniss has no idea."

"Katniss has no idea about what?" Madge asked, suddenly appearing right behind us. Shit.

"Umm she doesn't know that, umm-"

"Peeta, what's going on?"

"Katniss doesn't know Peeta's had a crush on her for forever and he doesn't know if he should tell her or not. I think he should," Marvel cut in. I nodded quickly, hoping that the lie wasn't too obvious on my face.

"Oh Peeta, she already knows you idiot," Madge shook her head slightly at me and I just sat in a shocked silence.

"What? How?" I asked, forgetting for a moment about the real problem to focus on this new piece of information.

"Well as if it wasn't obvious enough in itself, I told her," she explained casually. Even Marvel looked shocked now.

"You what?" I nearly yelled, Marvel trying not to laugh and failing quite miserably. Jesus.

"Well she was worried that you were just looking for a holiday fling, so I simply explained that firstly you weren't that kind of guy-"

"Virgin," Marvel coughed unsubtly, I smacked him hard on the side and enjoyed the pained noise that escaped him.

"And secondly that you'd had a crush on her for years. If it makes you feel any better she blushed more than you when I told her," she rolled her eyes at me like I was the idiot here. Well maybe I was, but not for the reasons she thought I was. "Just tell her yourself. It'll mean more coming from you than from me anyway, plus she seemed to like the idea."

"Well it won't be much of a surprise now will it?" I mumbled, not so much because I'd been planning on tell Katniss about my embarrassing crush but because my crazy sister had decided to blab about it to her.

"Oh grow up and grow a pair," Madge muttered settling herself into the seat next to me as Marvel laughed. Not because it was a particularly witty response but because he took it upon himself to laugh at any misfortune that befell me.

"Hey troops," Gale greeted us as him and a few of the athletics team approached. "Troopettes," he added upon seeing the glare Madge was shooting him.

"I'm still mad at you," she muttered as Katniss made her way over to me.

"What? What did I do?" he asked mock hurt in his voice, knowing that Madge wasn't actually mad at him.

"You hogged all my blanket!" she shot back, causing Johanna to shoot a very interesting glare.

"Oh please like you weren't too hot anyway," he smirked before shooting her a wink. Well that was certainly an interesting development, one that had everyone but Katniss stunned and staring at the pair of them.

"Hey you," Katniss whispered to me, trying to remain quiet enough that no one else could hear but I could tell that even as Marvel complained about the weakness of Clove's drinks he was hanging on our every word.

"Hey stranger," I mumbled, trying to get as close to her ear as possible, hoping that somehow I could stop Marvel listening. Not that it would work, the boy had the hearing of a bat.

"So, umm, last night was fun," she stated a little awkwardly. How was she so adorable even when she seemed uncomfortable?

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked, sort of avoiding the question. Well, it wasn't really; I just figured I should explain some things to her. The question took her by surprise a little but she smiled and nodded soon enough. I stood up and took her hand, leading her away from the eyes I knew were piercing holes in our retreating figures.

Johanna's POV

What the hell was he playing at? Cornering me this morning, making me feel guilty about everything that had happened and here he was openly flirting with none other than Madge? Oh that boy!

"Yo earth to Johanna," Clove said in a spacey voice. "You wanting a drink?" she asked as she looked at me in a concerned way. Sometimes I wished I could tell her about Gale, I mean she'd always been honest with me, plus maybe it'd be better.

"Jack and coke," I replied, not removing my eyes from the pair flirting at the end of the bar. I would ring his neck.

"We still have training later Jo," she warned me, looking concerned.

"Yeah well I'll manage," I sighed, trying to act like I was all right for her sake. On the plus side at least she seemed to be moving on from Gale. Her and Marvel we're getting closer and though it still meant I'd have the joy of picking up the pieces of Cato, it meant one less thing for me to worry about. Although the attention he was paying to Madge meant one more thing, so that sort of cancelled out the almost joy I was feeling.

Looking over at the bar was ridiculous; everyone was slowly coupling off. Marvel and Clove, Katniss and Peeta and God forbid it even Gale and Madge. Or Gale and me. The boy was seriously messing with my head. Although he seemed to be so effortlessly chatting with Madge, not winding her up, driving her to the brink of punching him in the face or having some sort of argument like we always did. He just seemed so relaxed and happy. I couldn't remember the last time he was like that with me. Where we were passionate and crazy teenagers him and Madge looked like the pair that had been childhood friends that everyone had rooted for.

"Here you go grumpy," Clove brought me back to reality handing me my lovely drink. Ah Jack, he had been so good to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled before taking a sip and quickly doing the most impressive spit take I had ever seen, if I do say so myself. "What the hell?" I screamed, trying desperately to get the overly salty taste out my mouth. That little bitch.

"Call that revenge for pouring water over me. Now we're even," she smirked and sipped on her own drink.

"Even? Even? Oh you wish Clove Kentwell!" I screeched as she only smirked further at me. Everyone near by was staring at us wide eyed. Yeah well let them stare; nothing was changing.

"Bring it on Johanna," she challenged, leaning close and whispering the words to me. I met her gaze with my own one. Sure I'd never hurt her but this could get seriously entertaining, and there was a part of me that couldn't wait for her to surrender to me.

"Oh it's already been brought," I smiled evilly back before turning and walking away, leaving her smirking behind me thinking she could outsmart me.

Prim's POV

"And what makes you think she's going to help us again?" Rue asked me as we sat by the pool, enjoying some of the few moments Glimmer left us in peace.

"Because, she thinks they'd work just as much as we do. Plus no one would mess with Johanna," I reminded her. Although our plan was brilliant, it would still require a little extra help.

"True, but do you think she'll really listen to us. She has a habit of doing what she wants," Rue pointed out, it was a fair observation but I knew she'd want this just as much as we did. I mean we were just trying to set up two of her best friends, who were just a little oblivious as to how perfect they were for each other.

"Yeah, but she wants them to be happy though, and once we explain that, problem solved," I smiled, hoping that that was actually how things would happen.

"Holy moly there she is," Rue pointed over to where, indeed, Johanna had just exited the bar and was heading towards us at the pool.

"Johanna," I shouted, before I could stop myself. Probably not the best way to go about things but she smiled and headed over anyway.

"What's up superstars? Glimmer finally let you have a holiday?" she asked, setting herself a little too elegantly on the edge of my sunbed.

"Yeah but only for a few hours, then back to practice," Rue moaned. I knew she was finding it unbelievably frustrating not being able to enjoy the holiday, her dark skin not really needing any sunshine before she looked beach prefect. And all of it was being wasted inside with Glimmer barking orders at us left, right and center.

"What? Tell her where to go," Johanna snapped back, looking around like she was preparing to hunt Glimmer down herself. "On second though don't. Katniss would never forgive me for corrupting her little sisters," she said seriously.

"Johanna can we ask you something?" I dared, hoping to get down to business before she had to run off somewhere else.

"Sure princess what's up?" she smiled sweetly at me. It was a rare occurrence to see her smiling and I took great pride in the fact she seemed to go out of her way to do it as often as possible around myself and Rue.

"Well, we sort of have a plan," I started and instantly she seemed more interested, her smile turning from sweet to wicked.

"And evil plan?" she questioned, wiggling her eyebrows and looking at both me and Rue with a sort of pride.

"Not exactly, although it seems kind of evil at the time," Rue explained, well sort of explained.

"Ok you have my attention," Johanna leaned forward towards us, her eyes moving between ours trying to figure out what us two adorable little third years could possibly be planning.

"We need to lock Clove in a cupboard," Rue started.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Johanna yelled, startling a few of the sleepier sunbathers around us.

"Wait we're not done yet," Rue interrupted her celebrations. Johanna looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't work out whether it was in curiosity over the second part of our plan or impressiveness that the tiny girl had stood up to her. "With Cato," she finished.

"You guys are brilliant!" Johanna leapt off the sun bed and headed back towards the bar. Rue and I shared a puzzled look before turning back to watch her disappearing. "Well aren't you two matchmakers coming!" she yelled at us, looking back for only a moment before returning on her course with a very determined stride. We didn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note: And so many fun times are to be had! Our darling Peeta and Katniss going for a lovely stroll, only to possibly be interrupted by an all too familiar face, possibly. So for those of you still reading here, Gale and Madge or Gale and Johanna? I'm curious because I'm kind of torn at the moment as to what I want to happen. But pretty soon we shall have a lot more fun characters, so even more drama to be unfolded! Also Prim and Rue's plan, do you guys like it? Because I am sort of overly excited at the thought of writing about Cato and Clove being trapped in a cupboard! Also if any of you guys have read The Mortal Instruments series, an AU I am overly obsessed with is Class Disaster by Living In My Imagination. It's freaking hilarious and well wroth a read! In fact even if you haven't read The Mortal Instruments, The Hunger Games cast are still there and being as crazy as ever! Anyways until next time TTFN, ta ta for now!**

**-R**


	20. Unspeakable Things

Chapter Twenty

Katniss' POV

We left the bar rather quickly; only pausing to look back when Johanna did a beautiful spit-take that narrowly missed a smirking Clove. That was not going to be fun to deal with later.

"So how was your morning sleepy-head?" I asked Peeta, hoping to slow down our brisk pace, and also hoping for an explanation as to why we'd had to leave the rest of the group for our chat.

"Uneventful, Marvel finally reappeared at about six in the morning in an ungraceful state muttering something about best night of his life," he explained. "And then got up for good about half an hour ago and decided it was best just to wait for you guys."

"Have to admit my night was pretty awesome as well," I confessed, enjoying the smile he tried and failed to hide. Although I felt a slight blush spread over my face I didn't mind him seeing. He wasn't like Gale or Johanna who'd pounce on it and make me feel even more embarrassed, he was sweet and kind and seemed oddly flattered.

"And why was that?" he questioned grinning like the Cheshire cat but still somehow looking modest, it was a strange yet adorable ability. He turned to face me, stopping us in the lobby and making my heart flutter just a little bit faster. He leaned his head just a little closer to mines so I could feel the heat of his breath as it danced along my skin, heightening my senses.

"I think I forgot," I mumbled, wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling myself just a little bit closer to him. "Care to remind me?" I raised an eyebrow at him already knowing the answer.

His lips press themselves against mine in a more delicate way than before, his lips shaping to mine as he takes my top lip between his. I take advantage of the small gap it created to place my tongue in his mouth. He let out a low growl and pulled me closer, causing me to whimper a little bit. I could feel the strength from his muscles as his arms held me pressed against him, pulling me closer into the power of his chest. My fingers find themselves curling into his hair, pulling his head down closer to me as I extend upwards as much as I can.

A wolf-whistle causes us to break apart rather suddenly and I turn round to glare at the offender, only to replace it with a look of shock moments later. "Darius?" I question, looking at the boy I grew up with with wide-eyes. He took a moment to look me up and down, his eyes hovering over certain places I would never have usually thought of him looking.

"Katniss?" he asked, looking at me with hope, confusion and joy. I nodded once and he ran over and grabbed me up into a massive bear hug, removing me completely from Peeta's arms. I squealed like the little girl he last remembered me as before putting me down and taking a moment to really examine my face. I could feel my cheeks flush slightly with the sudden attention. "How've you been girl? It's been what six years?" he reminded me beaming his dazzling smile.

"I've been good thanks, only one year of school left then I'm out of that hell hole. How about yourself?" I asked hurriedly, sort of wanting to get back to kissing Peeta in a more private location.

"Yeah not bad, I mean uni life is tough but hey what you gonna do about it?" he shrugged and some of his floppy red hair fell into his sparkling green eyes. The way he spoke let me know he didn't really want an answer. "So who's Loverboy?" he teased, jabbing me in the side and indicating to where Peeta was standing awkwardly behind us.

"Peeta," he extended his hand as he smiled charmingly at Darius, who took his hand in a firm handshake.

"Pleasure to meet to man who captured the heart of our wild Everdeen," Darius smiled back.

"Wild?" I cocked my head to the side, challenging him to explain his word choice in a way that wouldn't lead to me smacking him in the face.

"The one that could never be tamed," he winked at me before turning back to a group who I assumed were his friends. "And I still have that kiss if Loverboy isn't satisfying you," he called back and a part of me was sure it was just to impress his friends. I sighed and turned back to Peeta.

"What kiss?" Peeta asked, looking somewhat more nervous.

"He tried to get me to buy a kiss off him one year at new years, I declined politely," I explained, "Now where were we?" I bit my bottom lip in some hopeless attempt to fend off the smile that was creeping over my face.

"I think we were right about here," Peeta smiled back, and I felt his warm loving smile as his lips pressed into mines for a second time.

Johanna's POV

"Gale would you just shut up for five seconds?" I snapped at the idiot in front of me.

"No because you'll run off again like you did this morning and I won't get to say anything," the dumbass replied. Honestly I just needed a little help.

"What would you feel better if I was handcuffed to the radiator?" I retorted, taking just a little pride in the lust that danced across his eyes.

"I'd feel better if you were handcuffed to the bed," he laughed darkly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my neck, hitting exactly the right spots to send electricity buzzing through me. Great.

"Look we don't have time for this," I shoved him back and narrowed my eyes at him challenging him to disagree with me. "Prim and Rue need our help."

"Prim and Rue?" he looked confused by this. Well at least he's keep his horny hands to himself until I explained this.

"They have a plan," I smirked at him, knowing it would appeal to the slightly evil side in him in the same way it had to me.

"I'm listening," he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to make it look like he wasn't interested in whatever I said next, but he couldn't fool anyone.

"They want to lock Cato and Clove in a cupboard," I could see his smile turn pleasurable for a second before the smirk was back.

"I see," he mused a few thoughts over in his mind. "You get Clove I'll get Cato?"

"That's what I was hoping," I smiled at him. We really were too alike, two of a kind.

"What cupboard?" he asked, coming closer to me again, so I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Maids cupboard top floor, Rue managed to swipe a few master keys," I held up his one and his smirk only grew wider.

"So we have access to the whole building?"

"Again with the evil glint Hawthorne, someone might think you were plotting something," I tutted as he pushed me back a little so my back was pressed against the wall of the alcove we were standing in.

"Just one evil thing? Do you have such little faith in me?" he teased, leaning in further so our noses were touching, so I could see every fleck of blue that was visible in his grey eyes.

"I'm just hoping you don't have handcuffs," I muttered before slipping around him easily and turning back to see him leaning on the wall staring longingly after me. I knew I had to tell him at some point, but until then I was just going to enjoy the seconds ticking down before the explosion.

Clove's POV

"I still can't believe you thought I liked you," I punched Marvel's arm playfully, reminding him that in spite of my slightly intoxicated state I did remember our little chat.

"Well what was I meant to think, you offered to come and support me at a science contest. It's hardly your scene," he pointed out like it cleared him of all charges.

"Really so what is my scene?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hmmm, the circus," he joked, earning him a much harder punch in the chest. "Hey hear me out, I could see you being one of those girls that does one of the really awesome acts. You know like the acrobatics or something. Maybe knife throwing even."

"Yeah, you volunteering to be my target for practice?" I replied evilly, not really sure if I was joking or not.

"Oh please like you could actually hit me," he tormented easily.

"Why don't we test that theory, I'm sure I could talk the kitchen into loaning us some knives for a while," I suggested, not really sure if I was joking anymore.

"Clove," Johanna approached overly breathless and looking like she'd just taken Coach up on his extra training.

"Johanna what's up?" I asked, still trying to get my head around the rest of mines and Marvel's conversation last night.

"Prim, she fell, she's on the top floor, help," she panted. I didn't hear if she said anything after that as I sprinted up the stairs two at a time. I had told them, the rest of the idiots that they should have taken that damned first aid course with me but of course the only other one who'd come along with me had been Prim. I could hear Johanna right on my heels, she was surprisingly fast given the fact she'd already run down to get me.

I kept hoping, praying that I wasn't too late. That they'd managed to get someone else up there to help her and I'd only be there as an extra brain. That she hadn't fallen too badly. That she was still conscious, that she'd be all right.

As I reached the top floor I flew through the doors onto the landing. "Where is she?" I yelled, not sure which way to turn to reach the injured girl. The fact I couldn't hear her screaming in pain worried me.

"In here," Johanna smirked and threw me into a cupboard, where I thudded against something surprisingly soft before the door slammed shut behind me. That bitch.

Gales POV

"Is he in there already?" Johanna whispered, after slamming the door shut behind a very confused and probably highly pissed off Clove.

"Yup and you're sure the door locks automatically?" I double checked, ready to run and find some way of barricading the pair in there if it needed to be done.

"Course they do, and they can't be opened form the inside, after all wouldn't want a rampant broom running havoc through the hotel," she muttered looking up at me like she needed me to say something.

"You know there are plenty more cupboards in the hotel, if you're into that sort of thing," I gazed at her, taking in every inch of her. She was beautiful, but not in the way that Katniss or Madge was. Where they were delicate and fragile she was strong with her high cheekbones and slight curves where her muscles were visible all adding to the fierce glint in her eyes.

"You wish Hawthorne," she shook her head at me before turning to head back down the stairs.

"Aww come on don't be a tease," I pleaded, really hoping she wouldn't head down the stairs, the stairwell was becoming more and more difficult to walk down without thinking about her and I didn't think I needed another memory to add to the collection.

"Who said you were getting any? Well from me at least," she replied, not even turning round to look at me.

"What's that meant to mean?" I didn't like that the light flirty tone had vanished from her voice.

"It means you seemed to be getting fairly cozy with Madge last night," she snapped back.

"Look I was only there because Cato and Glimmer were doing unspeakable things to each other and I had no where else to go. I came looking for you but Clove said you weren't back," as I spoke I saw the color slowly draining from her face. "Johanna what is it?"

**Author's Note: And yes I'm evil and yes I'm leaving you hanging for a while, not because it brings me any joy, well it does a little but mainly because I need to stop here as my darling friend has arrived back to uni and so we must get ice-cream and watch prison break as our one year long tradition demands. So see I'm sort of nice, this is something! Plus I am sort of living in hope that you guys have some idea of what you want to happen between Cato and Clove in the cupboard, and that is a scene I really don't want to rush or disappoint anyone with so yeah suggestions are more than welcome! Also yes I had to throw Darius in here, he's just too overlooked and left out of the film entirely so I figured he needs a part! Anyway unfortunately as of Monday I will be back to hard work and what not (sad times) so updates will be less regular than they are at the moment. Although I am aiming to have at least one chapter up a week for each of my fics so hopefully there will be enough to keep you guys amused! Please don't give up on me I pinky swear I'm not abandoning you all! So yeah, hopefully speak to you guys in the not to distant future and until then please review with your thoughts/ feelings, likes/dislikes etc. **

**-R**


	21. Cupboards

Chapter Twenty-One

Katniss' POV

"You alright Peeta?" I asked for about the fifth time. We were perched on the edge of the pool, or feet hanging into the cool water that lapped against the edges and occasionally spraying higher up our legs.

"Just thinking," he answered cheerily.

"What about?" I questioned, already sure the answer would be something sweet.

"Just about how this holiday is just about the best one ever," he replied smirking widely.

"Just about the best one ever?" I quizzed, putting on a look of mock hurt.

"I can think of a few things that would make it better," he answered cheekily.

"Like what?" I giggled, leaning in just a little closer to him.

"Like this!" he yelled and pushed me into the pool.

"Peeta! You dick!" I screamed as the cool water caused my clothes to cling to my now soaked skin. He sat laughing hysterically on the poolside.

"Aww come on Katniss I think you suit the wet-look," he continued laughing as I crossed my arms angrily over my chest.

"Peeta this is not funny!" I yelled back.

"Oh I beg to differ Catnip," Gale appeared, smirking down at me. "Nice job man," he congratulated Peeta and normally I would have taken a moment to enjoy the fact that my best friend and possible boyfriend were getting along swimmingly but I was still mad at the fact of the three of us I was the one doing the most swimming.

"Thanks," he replied looking even more proud of himself with Gale's approval than with my obvious anger.

"That's it we're no longer friends Hawthorne!" I snapped.

"Oh, however will I go on," he shot back sarcastically. "Actually I probably wouldn't, I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Easy, like this," he smiled wickedly before kicking Peeta into the pool after me, now it was my turn to laugh hysterically. "Even?" he asked as Peeta came up spluttering to the surface.

"I guess so," I giggled, enjoying the look of shock still on Peeta's face.

"Now down to serious business, either of you two lover-birds seen Johanna?" he asked us as Peeta made his way over to me slowly and ungracefully through the water.

"No, she still running from you every time you try and talk?" I asked.

"Yup, every time without fail basically," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I knew him and Johanna were perfect for each other, it just sucked that they were both so closed off when it came to things like emotions and relationships in general.

"When did you last see her?" Peeta asked in that logical way he has.

"Well we locked Cato and Clove in a cupboard, then I tried to talk to her a bit and she got all upset about me staying with you and Madge last night and then took off. I didn't know it would upset her that much, I would've slept in the lobby to stop this madness."

"You locked Cato and Clove in a cupboard?" I know it wasn't really the point in his story but it seemed too important to skip over entirely.

"Yeah, some plan Prim and Rue had. Anyway I'm gonna keep looking she has to be somewhere around here," he concluded before turning and heading off hurriedly in the way he came, ignoring the stares from a passing group of girls our age.

"Do I wanna know why Prim, Rue, Johanna and him are locking people in cupboards together?" Peeta whispered in my ear, leaving my skin warm under his breath.

"Probably not, besides I think we have some more important things to get round to," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Peeta! What the fuck!" a red headed girl on the side of the pool screeched into my happy little bubble.

Cloves POV

I would kill her! I would kill her with my bare hands!

"Johanna! You bitch let me out of here you crazy mother fu-"

"They're not going to let us out you know," an overly calm voice pointed out from behind me as I pounded pointlessly on the doors.

"How do you know if you don't try?" I snapped back, slightly annoyed that he wasn't freaking out about this as much as I was. The pair of them were stupid enough to accidentally leave us up here and forget about us. And cruel enough; definitely cruel enough.

"Because we both know it, they wouldn't have trapped us both in here if they were planning to let us both out again just like that," I could mentally picture him rolling his eyes at me as his exhausted tone got on my last nerve.

"Why aren't you freaking out? They're idiots they'll leave us in here to rot!"

"They might, but I reckon Coach will notice when his two star members don't show up for practice in about half an hour and Johanna and Gale are smirking at each other like idiots."

"Oh just… Shut up!" I sighed and slid down the door. I wouldn't care if I could pick the lock, but it was electronic and my very handy skills would be of no use. I rested my head in my hands and tried taking a few deep breaths. I could feel my heart rate picking up and my palms growing sweaty. It was dark, which helped; I could imagine the walls weren't there. But I knew they were, and I knew they weren't going away anytime soon.

"Clove?" Cato sounded genuinely concerned, as he should be. I suppose I never figured that Johanna would lock me in a cupboard with someone who would single handedly take up about half the breathable air in sheer mass, so had never actually mentioned my claustrophobia to her. "Clove what's wrong?"

"Doesn't matter," I replied, placing my elbows onto my knees and taking deep breaths, meant to calm me. But the fear was rising; I hadn't been trapped like this since that night.

"Clove it does, please tell me, can I help at least?" he begged. I wanted to yell at him to calm down, his freaking out wasn't helping me.

"Tell me a story," I told him, hoping that it would distract him as much as it would distract me.

"Ok, about what?" he asked, I wished I could slap him for asking such a stupid question.

"Cato I don't give a shit just tell me something, anything!"

"Umm…"

"Tell me why you started running," I sighed heavily, I knew I was snapping and I didn't mean to, he was probably freaking out as much as I was here. I could feel the air around him relax slightly as he sank down the wall at the other side of the cupboard, our feet just touching and we moved onto a topic he was comfortable with. Admittedly I'd heard the story a thousand times, how his brothers had always teased him for being the youngest so he had started to run and swim to be better than them. It was something that would give me a sense of familiarity now and that was something I was desperately craving.

"When I was 5 my dad took me along to an athletics club. I couldn't work out why, he'd never done it with my other brothers but then again they'd both chosen a sport they wanted to do by then. Being one of the taller ones in the class he decided I should try running. And as a kid I guess I wasn't really in any position to argue with him," he started and I looked up from the floor momentarily, unsure if he caught my movements. This wasn't the story he'd told me before.

"So I went along and I was good, but not the best so my dad got mad at me. Told me I had to be the best or I wasn't worth the effort. So I told him I'd find something else that I was better at, I just wanted some way to make him proud of me like he was with my brothers. He told me not to bother and pulled me out of the club," he sighed. I paused for a moment, thinking of the few times I'd met Cato's father. He was a huge man, much like Cato, with piercing grey eyes that looked through you like knives when you spoke to him and clouded over with boredom when he replied, like he was so many miles above everyone else in the world. But telling his 5-year-old son he was useless was something I had never thought him capable of.

"So that night I went home and I went to bed as usual and I had this dream. I can remember every second of it, it still makes my throat tighten if I think about it too much-"

"Cato," I breathed, not realizing how much of a personal story I'd asked from him. I never once stopped to think he had lied to us all those times, never once considered that his life hadn't been as easy as he made it out to be.

"No it's fine Clove, I need to get it out my system now. But I remember I was running into a clearing I don't know why but I remember begging for something not to happen, pleading with God that it wouldn't be. And as I got closer I realized I was running towards someone, someone who had a large rock in his hand and was smashing it down into the head of someone. At the time I didn't recognize them, I don't know if I'll ever find them. But I knew in my head that she was dead because of me, because I couldn't run.

"I woke up then, covered in sweat and freaking the fuck out. It seemed so real, so possible that I just couldn't handle it. But I didn't know the girl, but yet I felt so close and attached to her that I knew at some point she would mean something to me. I couldn't let anyone die because of me again; I wouldn't be a second too late ever again. So I forced my dad to let me go back to training and now, here I am," we sat in silence for a second. Cato's nightmare seemed so familiar that I could feel my skin tingle.

"Thank you," I whispered, only now noticing how my heart rate had slowed phenomenally at the distracting tale.

"You needed it more than I did," he sighed in his typical tough-guy voice.

"Why don't you ever tell people that?" I asked, trying to seek out his eyes in the darkness, hoping to catch some hint of emotion that would let me know that this beautifully broken boy before me was telling the truth.

"What's the point, they all look at me in the way I know you're looking at me now."

"And how do you know how I'm looking at you?"

"Easy you're looking at me with pity and sympathy and maybe a little empathy if you can manage it," he replied, I could hear the tone in his voice letting me know he'd made the mistake of telling someone this before only for them to take pity on him. But he didn't need pity.

"You're wrong," I quirked back, enjoying the shocked silence that passed between us for a moment.

"Alright then, how are you looking at me?"

"Like you're stronger than I ever gave you credit for. Like there's a whole new part of you that I never noticed before and it explains so much about you, why you train so much in the rain and snow and even when you broke your foot Coach was forced into making you do something just to stop you running off and trying to train on your own and injuring yourself even more. It explains why you never talk about your family but seem to have this odd mixture of respect and hatred for your father. Why even though you said it was about beating your brothers you never once mention them when you talk about training. Cato you run because you knew it made you stronger and you wanted to be stronger, and I respect these new sides of you more than I respected the douchebag who only cared about winning," I blurted out, not really caring about the fact I knew as soon as we were out of this cupboard it would all go straight to his head.

"I don't believe you," he stated simply. God some people just needed to hear it all.

Feeling slightly more confident that usual, for some unknown reason, I found myself detaching myself from the wall and crawling over on top of him, holding my face inches away from his as our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Can you see now?" I asked rhetorically.

**Author's Note: I know another cliff-hanger I'm evil! But hey it's more than I was actually meant to write tonight so hope you've enjoyed it :) But yeah I do apologize for the lateness of this update, I know it's been ages and for those of you telling me to update, thank you so much for your support means the world to me and sometimes I really do need just a little kick up the back-side to remind me to keep writing. However I am serious when I say updates aren't going to be that regular, this is the first time I've been able to write properly since getting back to uni this week because I basically get the joy of spending 4 hours a night writing up lectures, which sucks but I need to do it if I want the fun graduation at the end of all this. However your support means the world to me so please don't give up! I promise I'm not just abandoning you all! Please review and until next time guys! :)**

**-R**


	22. Needs

Chapter Twenty-Two

Peeta's POV

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Did I mention shit?

"Can we help you?" Katniss asked defensively, clearly confused as to why some girl was screaming at us. I was hoping to keep it that way but it seemed like a lost cause.

Fox turned to look at me then and I felt even part of me close off, it felt like my insides turned to steel and I should be sinking to the bottom of the pool. I could practically sense the smugness rolling off her; she was unbearable.

"I was just looking for Peeta, I didn't expect to find him so… preoccupied," she grinned wickedly and I found myself seriously wishing that Gale had pushed her in the pool, that would wipe the smirk off her face.

"What do you want Fox?" I sighed, knowing whatever she wanted to say she was going to wind up saying one way or another. Might as well get it over with.

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night," she answered quickly, I tensed, as did Katniss beside me.

"What happened last night?" Katniss whispered, thinking Fox couldn't hear her. Oh God how I wished that was the case as I watched Fox's smirk grow even bigger.

"You didn't tell her? Oh Peeta, Peeta, Peeta," she tutted. I wished it wasn't against my morals to hit girls; she definitely had one coming.

"Didn't tell me what?" Katniss asked louder this time, leaning away from me and searching my eyes for any possible explanation for last night that wasn't what she was thinking. Which is exactly what had happened, of sorts.

"I thought you would have mentioned it to her, especially since I heard all of your little action scene last night. You're quite the moaner aren't you dear," Fox explained uncaringly.

"Katniss I swear I-"

"Just don't Peeta," Katniss snapped and shot me a look that made me wish the pool would suddenly turn into a whirlpool and swallow me up. She looked at me like she wanted to slap me or cry, or both: probably both actually. Then she turned and left the pool, leaving me with a hollow feeling in my chest.

"Did you have to do that?" I yelled at Fox, knowing deep down I just wanted to take my anger out on someone, and she was definitely to blame for that little scene. I mean sure it was my fault, but I'd planned on telling Katniss in a nicer way, without Fox being present. Actually to be honest I'd be fairly happy if she never made a reappearance in my life again.

"And miss the look on her little broken face? I think I had a duty to, seeing as how you were perfectly happy to leave her in her ignorant state," Fox replied, looking far too proud of herself.

"I was going to tell her, you had no right just to but in and mess things up just because you got bored!"

"Aww did I upset ickle Peeta?"

I groaned and pulled myself out of the pool and started heading off to find Marvel, leaving Fox snickering to herself behind me.

Cato's POV

There was no way this was actually happening. Was it? I wanted to pinch myself and find out if it was real. If it was really Cloves breath I could feel tingling over my face. I swallowed slightly as I debated whether or not to wrap my arms around her, sure I'd do it to any other girl but everything with Clove felt so different. I'd imagined this moment so many times, the moment when she finally decided she wanted the same things I did and never once had I faltered, I'd always been confident and known exactly what to do and now my mind had gone blank. I had no clue.

"I still can't see properly, I think you might have to come closer," I whispered as seductively as I could manage, praying that she didn't find it too cheesy. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who enjoyed obvious chat up lines, heck she didn't seem like the kind of girl who liked being hit on in general. But still, I'd kick myself if we got to this stage and I just backed out.

I felt her exhale slightly and imagined her gorgeous smile lighting up her face. So she did enjoy the occasional cheesy comment. I inhaled slightly as I felt our noses touch and began to move my arms around her as I got ready to lean in just a little further and finally kiss her.

"Marvel where are we going?" the irritating voice of Glimmer snapped Clove out of whatever trance she was in as she practically flew off me and back over to the other side of the cupboard. I looked at her curiously, and tried to stop myself from bursting out the cupboard to punch Glimmer. However I knew that bursting out a cupboard with Clove in front of Glimmer was no way to start anything that I wanted with Clove, Glimmer was hardly known for her secret keeping abilities. Then I noticed something else. What the hell was Glimmer doing with Marvel?

"You'll see in a second Glimmer I promise it's worth it," he promised and I found myself wishing I could see exactly what the pair was up to.

"It better be, I have practice in ten minutes," she sighed and I was about ninety per cent sure Clove would be making the same confused face that I was at this moment.

"You work so hard you deserve a break," he answered, sounding like he was a little concerned at how much she was working.

"No you work hard, I just have to try and perfect the imperfect. I don't do anything new, I just need it to be perfect," she admitted and I puzzled over why Glimmer was telling Marvel so much. I mean sure they were from the same neighborhood and had supposedly been good friends once upon a time but they never spent time together and I was pretty sure I'd never seen Marvel at Glimmers get togethers.

"Still you put so much work into it that I decided you deserve a treat," Marvel now sounded very proud of himself and I could practically see his face lighting up.

"Marvel you're too sweet," I nearly scoffed, Glimmer choosing someone sweet to spend time with? Usually she was surrounded by her bitchy minions who would easily push her under a bus Mean Girls style to save their own necks. I shuffled over to Clove and leaned my back against the door next to her.

"Did you know about… that?" I asked signaling the other side of the door then realizing she couldn't see me anyway.

"I knew Marvel was seeing someone, he mentioned to me the other night that he was worried I liked him and the effect it might have on his relationship but he didn't tell me who. I never would've guessed the queen bitch," Clove whispered back, knowing that if we got caught now we were in shit.

I laughed silently at her description of Glimmer. "She's not all that bad really," I tried to sound like I meant it but truth was I knew some of the things Glimmer had done.

"You're saying you took time to get to know her after you fucked her," she asked snidely. I took a moment to enjoy the fact she sounded just a little jealous.

"No before if you really want to know," I tried to skimp over the details and listen into the conversation outside. It was just too hard to believe, Glimmer and _Marvel_?

"Thank you," Glimmer said, breaking me out of my conversation with Clove.

"I told you, you deserve it," Marvel explained for what must have been about the fifth time. "You're just about the best girlfriend I could imagine."

"And you're not a half-bad boyfriend," Glimmer giggled and I tried to not let the sound numb my insides too much. Stupid though it sounded I was still enjoying being with Clove.

"Aww shucks you're making me blush," Marvel joked, causing another round of giggles from Glimmer and a slight laugh from Clove next to me. I only knew because I could feel her shoulders shake slightly at the comment.

"I mean it, lunch up here, with the view. Last night coming round to make sure I got home safe, you're just so sweet. I don't deserve you," Glimmer confessed and Clove sighed audibly, assuming Glimmer was fishing for compliments.

"Of course you do! How can you think that? Glimmer I've liked you since we were 4 years old and our mums thought it was hilarious to make us take baths together and joking how the photos would have to make a reappearance at our wedding. Watching you with other guys has slowly killed me inside and I always lived in hope that one day you'd feel the same way that I do, and now that you do well I feel like the luckiest guy in the world!"

"Marvel you deserve to feel that way more than anyone else I know. You're so sweet and genuine and are always looking out for me, making sure I'm ok, making sure that I know just how much you care about me and I don't know how to do the same for you. I've never wanted to show someone how much I care about them and if I have then I've always just done it with sex, not with sweet things like making lunch or checking up on people or taking them on surprise dates like you do. I'm just not good at the whole relationship stuff," she confessed and I felt like I was invading a very private part of Glimmers life. Clove looked like she was trying not to burst into hysterics beside me.

"You are good at it though. You make me so happy, even just when you smile at something I say it makes me feel so much better about everything. You don't need to do any of that because everything you do is so perfect and makes me feel so amazing that it wouldn't make a difference. You couldn't make me happier if you tried." Now it was my turn to try not to laugh. Glimmer? Sweet? This was madness.

"Well I can think of one thing that would make you happier," she teased. Now there was the Glimmer I knew. I smiled slightly as I looked round and caught the outline of Clove biting down on her fist trying not to laugh.

"And what's that," Marvel asked back, in what I guessed what as seductive a tone as his voice went. Jesus it was growing impossible not to laugh.

"Just this," Glimmer replied and then everything went very quiet minus a few quiet moans on Glimmers part. God it really was impossible not to laugh. Half the problem was knowing that we couldn't laugh, which for some reason only made me want to laugh more. It was a viscous cycle that left me and Clove shaking for a few minutes trying to regain some self-control.

"Umm, sorry," Marvel muttered after a while, which made us stop and listen carefully again.

"Marvel you don't have to apologize, I like that I can have that affect on you," Glimmer whispered back.

"Yeah but I just, don't want to rush things Glimmer. You mean a lot to me and I want to but I want it to be right," Marvel stated and I didn't have to spend too long trying to work out exactly what was going on.

"Sounds like Glimmer's using her powers for evil again," I whispered to Clove and took a moment to watch as she bit down on her tiny fist again to control herself before shooting out an arm that made contact with my side causing me to start silently laughing all over again.

"I know but it's been three months Marvel and well I have needs," Glimmer explained and I didn't need to provoke the giggles from Clove this time.

"And I promise I'll do my best to make it worth the wait darling," Marvel tried to sound like he could live up to his words, but it was a badly kept secret that the kid had had little to no experience of any kind with girls. It was an even worse kept secret that Glimmer had just about every possible type of experience under the sun on that front.

"Me too," Glimmer giggled and I took just a moment to envy them. They clearly cared about each other, Glimmer had been keeping her legs tightly shut for the past three months or so and I guess I finally knew why and Marvel sounded like he was really making an effort to keep her interested. And if they hadn't done _anything _yet then he must be doing a good job. "Come on I have to go set up for practice," she reminded him sounding slightly disappointed that their alone time was ending.

I sat perfectly still until the sound of the stairway door clicking shut was heard. Then burst into hysterics, Clove wasn't too far behind me in the laughing fit.

"That is one conversation I never thought I'd hear," she got out eventually.

"Yeah who knew Marvel had it in him," I agreed, still trying to picture the pair together, it wasn't easy.

It was then that the maid decided to open the door to the cupboard, sending me and Clove flying rather ungracefully backwards and onto the floor outside. She screamed loudly at our appearance.

"Sorry, it's ok we're just umm leaving," I stammered and then headed over to the stairs, holding the door open for Clove before we started laughing all over again.

"I don't think she was expecting that one," Clove confessed.

"What can I say I'm just a surprising guy," I smirked at her feeling more comfortable with her now.

"That you are Cato. So how exactly did they trick you into the cupboard then?" she asked curiously and I only smirked even wider.

"That's a secret," I teased, knowing that telling her the truth would seem sort of creepy. In all honesty Gale had just told me what Johanna was planning and I'd agreed to go along with it, figuring it couldn't do that much harm.

"Ok I'll let you keep that secret if you answer my next question," she leaned a little closer to me, completely destroying any hope I'd had of rejecting the proposition.

"Shoot," I challenged, trying to make it look like she wasn't affecting me nearly as much as she was.

"If Glimmer was with Marvel last night, and assuming she hasn't gotten any since her and Marvel started dating three months ago, who were you with last night?"

Crap.

**Author's Note: Ok so I know it's been a while and thank you guys for being so patient but I pinky promise I am writing as much as I possibly can, as in today has been my first chance all week to get anything done and it is killing me inside that I can't write more. But anyway yeah so Cato and Clove nearly moment and Fox being a crazy bitch and then Marvel and Glimmer! I'm going to confess that I am a huge Glarvel shipper, like I love the idea that they get together, so they're probably the one couple I'm not going to mess about with too much. The rest of them however, totally open game! So next chapter is back to Gale and Johanna's story, since I've sort of neglected them a bit recently I feel like they need a bit of time together ;) Anyway I promise to try my best to update more regularly but I can't make any promises as to when the next update will be! So until next time guys, hope this keeps you amused! :)**

**-R**


	23. Repercussions

Chapter Twenty-Three

Katniss' POV

"Stupid Peeta," I muttered, throwing another stone into the sea, skillfully avoiding the throngs of tourists who'd gathered in the shallow waters. Not that it really mattered if I hit any of them, I could probably run faster than all of them combined but still, I guess my morals got in the way of that kind of thing.

I should have known it was too good to last, should have known that something was going to go horribly wrong and I'd be left looking like a tit. I have no idea who that redhead is but she was gorgeous, as in could get out of a pool looking like a Bong girl gorgeous. Of course Peeta would end up with someone like her, who's gorgeous and no doubt smart and who doesn't run off and leave him on a night out to go help her stupid best friend. Maybe if I hadn't left everything would be ok? Maybe he wouldn't have left with her.

What a stupid thought of course he wouldn't. He probably only wound up with her because I left, because he felt like I didn't want him anymore. Or maybe it was the other way round? Maybe he'd only wanted me to make this redhead jealous? Maybe I'd been the distraction and he'd wanted her all along?

I sighed as I threw another rock into the crystal waters. Maybe I should just quit focusing on guys and try focusing on the competition. It was only a few days a way and training was sure to take my mind off Peeta.

"You know if you're trying to hit them you're doing an awful job," a familiar voice called from my right, momentarily distracting me from my aiming.

"Good thing I'm not trying to hit them then," I replied, smiling a little as Darius approached and wrapped an arm casually around my shoulders. Usually I would protest such an action, but at the moment the physical contact felt nice and safe.

"The tone you're using implies you want to hit someone else though," he pointed out, looking down at me with concern.

"Just high school dramas, nothing to worry about," I sighed and leaned slightly into him, realizing I must have been on the beach for hours now and that my skin would no doubt be a nice shade of cherry tomorrow.

"If it's upset my Katniss then it's definitely something to worry about," Darius replied, rubbing my shoulder as he spoke like he was trying to warm me up, I couldn't work out why though, it was at least thirty degrees out.

"Your Katniss?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him then.

"You know what I mean," he corrected, his grip on me loosening slightly. "So you going to tell me what's up?"

"No it'll be fine, I just have to work some stuff out," I sighed as I watched the carefree holiday makers playing in the sea, they seemed so easily amused by everything I couldn't help but envy them. I had always found it difficult to become distracted by things, which is why when something truly grabbed my attention it was difficult for me to let it go.

"You know you don't always have to be the brave one," he whispered.

"But it's my job to be," I informed him. He already knew this; he'd known me since before I could walk. He'd seen me struggle to make ends meet in three different jobs while my mother scrounged off benefits claiming to still be recovering from my fathers death, even though she'd left me and Prim with no time to recover before throwing us back into the cruel world without a father and only a half present mother.

"No you're the strong one. But sometimes being strong means not being brave and taking on the world on your own. Sometimes it means opening up to other people and letting them know that you're struggling, and that can be the bravest act of all," when Darius finished speaking I took a moment and drowned out all other human sounds and just listened to the waves on the shore, the sand as it turned under peoples feet and found myself wondering when the hell he got so smart.

"Damn you," I hiccupped as he tightened his grip around me and pulled me into his chest as I began silently sobbing. I let myself finally release the emotions that had built up inside me for years, feelings I hadn't shown to anyone since the one time I let Gale see me break. I felt his hands stroke my hair as he whispered soothing words to the top of my head.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered, and I found myself glad he wasn't asking me what was wrong. He was content knowing that I was opening up and that he may never really know what was wrong. Maybe he would never need to, maybe after this I would be fine, I wouldn't care about Peeta.

Even as I thought the words I knew they were a lie. There was something about him that had made me feel safe and loved and cherished, and that had all been smashed in a moment and I knew that the pieces of me that had been smashed would be sharp and dangerous but slowly they would fit back together. And maybe I just needed a little help to get there.

Gale's POV

I had given up in search of Johanna and decided instead to try and lose myself in some Jack Daniels.

"Sure that's a good idea before training champ?" Glimmer asked sliding into the stool next to me.

"Not sure trainings a good idea at this point to be honest," I replied half-heartedly before downing the dark liquid and enjoying the slight fire that made it's way down my throat.

"What's up? I got some time before practice," she asked, genuinely sounding concerned. Maybe she had some weird feelings for Cato and she was trying to get into his good books by getting to me, hell she sure as hell didn't stand a chance with Johanna.

"Nothing just this holiday seemed like such a good idea at the time and now, shit's just hit the fan," I sighed leaning my head in my hands and exhaling loudly, my breath feeling warm and sticky against my bare forearms.

"It still has time to pick up, don't count it as over just yet," Glimmer tried to remind me happily, not that it worked well but I couldn't really be bothered with her awful attempts at a pep talk.

"Yeah I guess so," I tried to sound enthusiastic but I'm sure even she wasn't dumb enough to believe I was feeling any better. I just wanted to know where the hell Johanna kept running off to, if I could find her this would all be so much easier, we could talk like we used to and then maybe do some other things we had gotten into a habit of doing lately. But mostly just the talking part, I surprised myself at how much I just wanted to walk with her along the beech and listen to her make sarcastic comments about every other thing we passed because it was her, and even though she was here, I missed her.

"So how come you ended up with Katniss and Madge last night?" Glimmer asked. She wasn't even being subtle about the fact I knew about her and Cato. I should have known she was just hear to let me know just how sexually active she was.

"Like you don't know already," I teased, trying to smile but she just looked confused.

"Actually I don't, last I saw you you were yelling at Johanna about something and then stormed off into the night," she replied. Crap, she really wasn't the type to lie about this kind of thing.

"Well I couldn't use my room, it was being used for more pressing matters in Cato's mind," I tried, praying she'd take the bait and this would be over with.

"Ah I see," she looked down at the bar surface and seemed to be really focusing on the knots in the wooded surface.

"What's up? I thought that you'd know all about it, you know having been there and all. Then again our Cato isn't the most imaginative one so I can imagine things getting a little repetitive but still forgetting it entirely? That's harsh Glim."

"I wasn't there."

"But people saw you leaving the bar with him, said you'd been flirting and that you'd dragged him away from some other chick?"

"No I flirted with him to get him back, he was getting drunk and stupid and handsy in that irritating way he does and I'd rather not see him go back with STI's amazingly. He wouldn't have left with me if he didn't think he was going to get something," she explained slowly.

"So who the hell was he with then?"

"We did bump into someone on the way back, they offered to take him back. I guess it must've been her," she sounded like she was talking more to herself than anything and I found myself growing just a little frustrated with her.

"Who did you bump into?" I practically yelled, getting an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason.

"Johanna," Glimmer replied, confirming the worst thoughts that had been going through my head.

**Author's Note: So a massive hand for whoever guessed ages ago that Cato had been with Johanna! But yeah, I had fun trying to work out who Cato would go home with and well the idea of him and Johanna is one that's sort of almost fun in my mind. To the extent that I may have accidentally gotten a bit distracted a while back and written the scene where they end up in Cato's hotel room together, so if y'all want that to be uploaded just drop a review, or a PM and let me know and I'll post it! Unfortunately it will need to go in a separate fic (this one being T rated and all) but still if you wants a peak just let me know! Also I really wanna say I'm sorry for being really crappy at replying to reviews at the moment, my course is being crazy and I'm sort of working on an original idea (which I am slowly falling in love with but yeah) One day hopefully you guys will get to read that too, at least I hope you would! But your reviews do mean the world to me and if you have any questions that you seriously want answered then let me know by PMing me, or even just review, I'll still reply to questions! But thank you guys for being awesome and still being here even though I'm sort of really bad for updating at the moment! It means so much and I hope you've enjoyed the latest installment! :)**

**-R**


	24. Just Lonely

Chapter Twenty-Four

Finnick's POV

I sighed as I placed the last of the hurdles out. Even though only four of the team were competing in the hurdles races it was still good practice for them all to have a shot. The week had been good so far, I'd managed to find a bar in the centre of the city where the tribute bands were tolerable, Sticky Vicky had not been mentioned once, the bar staff were more than pleasant and happily put up with my rants about the team and not even Haymitch bothered me too much in there. It was going pretty well, to be honest I was actually starting to think of the week as a holiday rather than an extra week of work that was eating into my limited holiday time with Annie.  
"Johanna!" Clove screamed from the other end of the running track. Johanna looked up at her friend in confusion and I decided not to think too much of it. They had obviously started on the prank playing, in all honest I had expected Cato and Gale to start on that before they did but hey, what did I know right?  
Of course, I was wrong. Things would be far too simple if she'd just dyed all her running tops pink, or hidden every left shoe she'd brought with her or even died her hair green (which was obviously not the case here). The harsh sound of Cloves open palm contacting with Johanna's face echoed throughout the track. Everyone who had before ignored the pair had their eyes glued firmly on them as Johanna held the side of her face looking shocked.  
"Clove!" Cato sprinted towards the pair just as Johanna recovered from the shock and turned back to Clove.  
"What the hell was that for?" she demanded.  
"Everyone five laps get moving!" I yelled, hoping to get the others out of the way. Even though Johanna had probably deserved the slap for some ridiculous situation it didn't mean I wanted my nieces private life spread all over the teams gossip walls. "Not you three," I instructed, signalling for Clove, Johanna and Cato to join me at the side of the track.  
They followed obediently, the three of them knowing what could potentially happen if I got mad enough. "Right, I don't care what's going on but Clove you can't just slap Johanna in the middle of training!"  
"Technically it was the beginning," Clove muttered.  
"Oh yeah cause that's the point he wanted you to focus on," Johanna returned, her cheek now obviously a darker shade of red than the rest of her face.  
"No, just, sort this out. Right now, or I will have to think up punishments for you," I sighed and turned to leave the three of them. Undecided as to whether or not it was a good idea but I knew I probably didn't want to know what had happened to make Clove that pissed off at Johanna.

Johanna's POV

"The crap is wrong with you?" I hissed at Clove once my uncle was out of hearing distance.

"The crap is wrong with me? What the crap is wrong with you!" she whispered loudly back. Her eyes were filled with anger and what I would have assumed to be pain, if it wasn't Clove I would have said for sure it was.

"Clove I have no idea what you're mad about!" I yelled now.

"Guys would you just-"

"You shut up! Just piss off!" Clove screamed at Cato. He looked like a puppy that'd just been kicked, it made me want to hit her. What right did she have to yell at him? After basically crushing him.

"Don't talk to him like that," I snapped back, sticking up for Cato like I knew he wouldn't do.

"Oh now you're sticking up for your one night stands? Or was it more? Has it been more? Were you just trying to throw me off the trail by trying to set me up with him?" she asked, and I realized something. She did care. Whether she liked it or not somehow being stuck in a closet with the boy had made her see him in a different way. A way I'd been trying to get her to see him in for nearly a year now without success and now that it'd finally happened I'd been the one to fuck it all up again. I also realized that for some bizarre reason or another Cato had decided to tell her, but that was secondary to the situation at hand

"Clove don't get mad at her, it wasn't her fault," Cato tried saying in a soothing voice, but somehow I knew it wasn't going to work.

"You were wasted! Or so everyone keeps telling me!" she shouted.

"Are you seriously implying that I took advantage of him?" I tried not to laugh at the thought of me jumping Cato.

"Clove it was both of us ok? We were just-" he looked at me like he needed me to add in the word that he was looking for. Of course I knew what he wanted to say, we were desperate, we were horny but most of all we were just lonely.

"Just what?" she looked between us both.

"Just, being teenagers Clove," I sighed, knowing there was no way I could explain how we'd been feeling last night when she was like this. We'd just go round and round in circles, I just needed her to get her anger out now and then we could deal with the rest later.

"Clove we didn't mean to hurt you," Cato tried, and Clove's eyes seemed to soften.

"Yeah alright, I'm not done with you," she looked directly at me now with her scary eyes; I knew it was not going to be an easy explanation.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard my uncle yell and turned to see an angry Gale storming towards us. Shit.

"Gale just-" I started but I couldn't finish the sentence before he pushed past me to punch Cato square in the jaw.

**Authors Note: So I know it's sort of a short chapter, and I apologize but I'm being lazy. But there was enough drama there for a chapter right? I mean I'm not done with Clove and Johanna, but I want them to have a private conversation about it. Also really need Cato and Gale to have their conversation. Also for those of you who were curious about Cato and Johanna the scene for them is up! It's in a separate fic under the name of "Pass Me The Extra Bits, I Think I'll Be Needing Them" so go nuts! Reviews on that would be appreciated cause yeah never really done anything like that before! Also thank you to all you fabulous people out there who are reviewing! It means so much to me and you guys are seriously awesome! Hopefully next update will be up before the end of next week!**

**-R**


	25. Fcked Up

Chapter Twenty-Five

Johanna's POV

"Gale what the fuck!" I screamed.

"What the fuck were you thinking! You know how I-" Gale started and then stopped suddenly and looked around the three of us. Cato, who was now holding onto the side of his face, possibly missing a tooth. Clove who was looking at him with shock and me well…

"Gale, would you just, not punch people!" I yelled.

"He deserves it," he argued back, looking at me with the same emotions in his eyes that I'd seen in Clove's only moments ago. But his were deeper and then I realized what he was about to say before. We held each other's gaze and for the first time in too long I saw the raw emotions I had fallen for in the first place.

"Get over here," I sighed, heading away from Cato and Clove, hoping if I just left the two of them together that somehow Cato could some how convince Clove to forgive him. The two of them were finally working together. It was just our luck that everything else would happen at the exact same time.

I turned around sharply and looked at Gale, who was still looking at me like I'd torn him to pieces.

"What the hell are you doing? Cato's your best friend," I whispered harshly at him.

"Best friends don't pull shit like that," he muttered, now actually looking hurt. I took a moment to think about this. Of course they didn't usually, it wasn't like we went out of our way to hurt him, in fact when it really came down to it, he didn't really have that much to do with it. He turned to walk away.

"If you walk away form this now, it's done," I called after him, knowing it was the last chance we had.

"It's already done Jo."

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"You slept with my best friend! It doesn't get much more over than that!"

"Gale would you just listen! For once in your life listen to what I have to say before you go running off like a three year old!"

"I'd rather be a three year old than a whore!"

And then I slapped him. I don't remember when I moved over to get close enough to slap him but he was there and my mind couldn't think of any other way to respond to that.

"Look no matter what you think we didn't plan it, it just happened and we're sorry but you have to grow up and learn that sometimes people fuck up and incase you hadn't noticed we're a pretty fucked up group anyway," I explained, trying my best not to yell at him knowing that right now everything would just get so much worse.

"But that's what I loved about us, we were fucked up but we were fucked up together. We weren't meant to go and be fucked up with anyone else, just us," he whispered, so that only I could hear. Like he was more scared of saying the words than my reaction, almost like he never believed he'd say the words.

"Gale you can't do this," I sighed.

"Can't what? Tell you how I feel cause to be honest I feel like we've done everything but tell each other how we feel."

"And you're choosing now? After you punched your best friend in the face?"

"No I'm choosing now, the moment I realized how much you mean to me and how much I don't want to lose you."

"Gale," I sighed, running a hand through my hair and trying not to let his eyes bore into me. How did he manage to say everything I'd ever wanted him to say, at exactly the wrong moment? Even more worryingly how did he still manage to make my insides turn to mush when he said it?

"Johanna I just, I hate the thought of you with anyone else. Even Cato, when I know he'd take better care of you than I could but he'll never feel the way I feel about you, no one will," he said, more strongly now that he knew what he was saying was affecting me.

"Gale you can't just pull stuff like this out of the blue. You can't go off flirting with other girls one minute and then saying stuff like this the next. It's just, it's not fair Gale. You confuse me with everything that you do, and I don't have time to process one thing before you're doing the exact opposite and I just, I can't take it."

"Johanna you do that as well. One minute you were ready to give us a shot and then the next you're avoiding me because Clove got the crazy idea that she liked me."

"And as soon as I told you you stormed off in a huff!"

"Because it's a stupid reason. Why do you put everyone else before yourself, why not just do what you want for a change?"

"Because you never know when you're going to lose everything."

"So you'd rather lose me than Clove?"

"No but I was just stupid enough to think that you'd stick around and actually try and make it work rather than running away."

"You mean in the same way you did?"

"I didn't run away, I was getting my head straight which you wouldn't let me do."

"You didn't tell me what was going on! What the hell was I meant to think?"

"You were meant to trust me!"

"I did and then you went and slept with Cato!"

"Because every time I turned around you were flirting with Madge. How the frick was I meant to feel?"

"Jealous," he threw out at me. And then I saw everything. Everything he'd tried to keep from me.

"You used her," I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Not intentionally, I just, she's good to talk to and seeing you actually care for once, it was just, well it was nice ok?"

"Gale why the hell would you do that? I'm still getting over you and Katniss why the hell would you want to go and throw Madge in there too!"

"Because I wanted to see if you still cared or not. Which by the looks of things you don't."

"I do care Gale, it hurt me seeing you with her and Cato was there and it was stupid and pointless and meaningless and it won't ever happen again but at the time I just thought you didn't care anymore. That you were trying to move on from me and I couldn't take it ok? And I didn't want to hurt Clove, amazingly that girl means the world to me, but I couldn't not hurt her without hurting you and I'm sorry that's how things turned out but you could have at least stuck around to talk about it."

"We're never gonna agree on this are we," he sighed and I looked at him, knowing that no matter what happened now it wasn't going to be easy.

"When do we ever agree on anything?" I smiled slightly now, looking at him.

"We both like bacon," he tried and I found myself laughing slightly with him. We stood awkwardly looking at each other, each of us trying to work out what the other was thinking. I knew what I was thinking, that every part of me wanted to kiss him, right here right now and make him forget everything that had happened in the last five minutes. To go back to how we'd been that day on the beach when there was no one else but us because those were the moments I was happiest.

"That's because bacon's awesome though," I reminded him, and smiled at the memory of waking up at his on a Sunday mornings after nights out and having him there. We always had bacon. Always.

"Yeah it is," he sounded happy. Genuinely happy like everything that had happened had been forgotten and he didn't care anymore. But I knew he did, of course he did. I would be pissed if him and Clove got together, I don't know if I'd be able to forgive him. Maybe he just needed some time to recover from it, fix everything with Cato and then we could work. Maybe.

"I think, we should-" and naturally he decided to do the opposite of what I was about to suggest we do. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine, causing me to gasp slightly which he used to place his tongue into my mouth. I sighed slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and used them to pull me closer to him and took his bottom lip between my own. Ignoring the wolf whistles from around the pitch we took the few moments to get lost in each other. The way his lips moved over mine, molding to every tiny change I made, reacting perfectly, like we were perfectly in sync together.

"Gale! Get off of my niece!" Finnick yelled from somewhere far off. Of course Gale took a few more seconds of rebellion, to peck my lips once before smiling cheekily down at me. The heat from his body still pressing against me as the sun beat down on us from above.

"Sorry, I just, wanted to do that for a while now," he grinned down at me in spite of his apology. He rested his forehead onto mine, so I could feel his warm breath as it trailed a path over my face. Normally I would complain and make some comment about it stinking but now didn't really feel like the right time.

"Don't apologize dumbass," I sighed instead, enjoying the feeling of his arms being firmly around me.

"Are you done?" my uncle yelled again from the other end of the pitch.

"Almost!" Gale shouted back quickly giving me one final quick kiss on the lips.

"Right for mentally scarring me ten laps," he ordered.

"What?" Gale asked as I stood laughing at him for a moment.

"Each," he added. Crap.

Clove's POV

"Do you want some ice?" I asked Cato, who was still clutching onto his jaw. I could have sworn I heard something cracked when Gale's fist contacted with his face.

"No it's fine," he mumbled, heading over to go sit on one of the nearby benches to recover. I stood awkwardly, wondering what I was meant to do. I probably shouldn't have stormed off after he told me about Johanna, but I couldn't help it. So maybe I was finally starting to fall for the idiot, against everything that my instincts told me; that he was a liar, that he was a pompous git, that he was a douchebag and that he'd never be able to maintain any kind of relationship that I was looking for. And yet being with him in the cupboard had made me see a different side to him, a side I didn't think he had. A side I never wanted to be hidden from me again.

"You need anything?" I asked, trying to not look as awkward as I felt.

"Some company would be good," he replied, looking up at me from where he was sitting. I wandered over slowly and sat next to him. I wanted to say something, anything to let him know I didn't blame him. That I wasn't mad, but truth was I was. I didn't think I'd wanted anything and then as soon as I found out there was a chance I couldn't have anything with him, it was all I wanted.

"Do you think you guys will be ok?" I asked, indicating over to where Gale and Johanna were yelling at each other. Not that it was an unusual site; it was just usually they were yelling over pointless things like who ate the last strip of bacon.

"Depends," he muttered back, staring at the pair.

"On what?"

"On if he forgives her or not. It's not really me he cares about remember."

"Cato he does care about you. He wants you to be happy," I replied, trying to convince him that him and Gale would be able to fix this. To be honest I doubt they wouldn't. They would get bored without each other, even if Johanna was still there for both of them it wouldn't be the same and they knew it.

"Yeah I guess," he said to himself. He was probably still sore after getting punched in front of everyone.

"You don't sound too sure."

"I think he cares about me being happy, so long as it doesn't get in the way of him being happy himself."

"Doesn't everyone do that though?"

"I dunno, I personally don't know everyone."

"Ok the majority of people I know do it, and they all seem better off for it."

"How come?"

"Because if you don't chase your dream, then someone else will. And you'll be left regretting not chasing it for the rest of your life and watching someone else live it out."

"You alright Cato?" Coach Odair interrupted our chat.

"Yeah I think he held back a bit," Cato replied. Coach didn't look convinced.

"I'd still rather you put some ice on it," he instructed, heading over to the cooler and picking up a towel to wrap the ice cubes in.

"Coach it's not necessary-"

"Well think of it as being more for my benefit than yours," he replied, handing him over the ice. Just then a round of wolf whistles were made from various points on the track. Finnick turned to where his niece was stuck onto Gales face in such a way that there was no way anyone could doubt what was going on.

"Take some time to recover," he instructed. "You stay with him, make sure he doesn't try and be macho and do something ridiculous," he asked me. I nodded once before he turned back to yell at Gale.

"I thought you said that that was never going to happen?" I asked Cato, remembering our conversation on the plane. So much seemed to have happened since then.

"I said it was unlikely. I dunno, they just got chatting again before we left," he shrugged.

"Why weren't they talking before?"

"They made out at Katniss' birthday thing."

"What? When?"

"When her little sister demanded that Katniss blow out the candles and made sure everyone was around to sing happy birthday to her they snuck off."

"Those little buggers," I muttered, remembering it well. Now I thought about it I couldn't remember either of them being there for that awful moment of horrendous singing on our part.

"Yeah. They've done it a few times but nothings ever really come from it. They just mess each other about a bit and then eventually get back to pissing each other off."

"Think it'll last this time?"

"Well they've gone public with it, which is new. So maybe a better chance than usual cause no girl is going to mess with Johanna, except you of course. I didn't think you'd get so mad," he teased and I got his underlying message.

"I was just mad she didn't tell me," I tried to cover.

"Oh so now you know about all her and Gales rendezvous' you going to hack her to pieces or something?" I looked round and caught the boyish glint in his eyes that I hadn't been able to see in the dark of the cupboard.

"No, well yeah I guess I'll have to," I stammered.

"Really cause, you don't seem nearly as mad about that."

"I'm mad, just on the inside, I figure one public slap a day is more than enough drama for me."

"If you say so."

"Oh just shut up, or it's you I'll be hacking to pieces."

"Alright calm down I was just curious."

"Sure you were."

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"You've never been the curious type."

"I'm curious about things that interest me."

"And my life interests you?"

"In a manner of speaking yeah."

"It's not that exciting."

"On the contrary, everything you do excites me," he whispered and it was only then I realized just how close he'd gotten.

"Coach he's fine!" I yelled and Coach Odair signaled for us to go and join him at the hurdles. I jumped off the bench as fast as I could and on a moment of pure spontaneousness my mind decided to make my mouth say, "Still exciting?"

"Oh you have no idea," Cato replied, looking me up and down once before I turned and headed over to the rest of the group.

Katniss' POV

I rolled over in the bed, checking my phone. The stupid thing got no signal here so really all it was good for was telling the time. I groaned slightly as I realized I was an hour late for training, meaning there was little point turning up now anyway. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

I turned over the TV channel on to some ridiculous kids show. I recognized it vaguely, with the ridiculous characters jumping around naming inanimate objects for half an hour, but the name escaped me. It reminded me a lot of growing up, of watching shows like this with Prim when I managed to get a spare moment and mum wasn't watching depressing documentaries or news programs.

I replayed the past few hours in my head, I know I'd fallen asleep at some point but it was what had happened before then that was confusing me. Of course that confusing thing just happened to reappear from outside at that moment.

"Rise and shine beautiful," Darius chirped from the doorway.

**Author's Note: Yes I know I'm evil. So one relationship all better, that's a start right? Sort of? But yeah Katniss and Darius! Mainly cause I find it shocking the lack of fics about them (specially after discussing it with a friend) so yeah, needs to be some of that! But yeah let me know what you're thinking please guys it means the world! You're all fantastic at reviewing and I do miss your reviews when they're not there! :( **

**-R**


	26. Catch-ups

Chapter Twenty-Six

Gales' POV

"Hey Catnip," I yelled down the hallway when I noticed her just a few meters ahead of me. She turned around and visibly relaxed when she realized it was me, which was odd because I thought the "Catnip" would have given it away.

"Hey," she sighed, kindly deciding to wait on me as I jogged to catch up to her.

"What's up with you?" I asked, probably a little too chirpily. I hated to admit it but even with everything that had happened with Johanna and Cato, I was happy. Johanna had finally agreed to throw everything to the wind and see what happened with us, which is something I've waited for for what feels like forever.

"Not much," she lied. I knew she was lying because she decided to look right at me rather than shrug in that carefree way she did if nothing was up.

"Really?" I asked, pretending I believed her.

"Really," she clarified.

"Well then I guess a walk isn't too much to ask for from my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Even if something horrendous was going on she'd come along. Because that was Katniss, she didn't care for many people but when she really cared for someone she gave them everything. The only reason she would ditch me is if something happened to Prim, and even then she'd come straight back to me.

"Yeah I got some time," she answered faking a smile. "So did I miss much at training?" she asked as we started heading towards the door.

"Well, Johanna got slapped by Clove," I started and enjoyed watching her snap out of her own head for a second to turn round and really look at me.

"What?" she shrieked. "Why?"

"Cause she found out Johanna had slept with Cato," I explained casually, once again enjoying her reaction.

"Wait what? When did that happen?" she asked, looking practically ready to string up a bow and arrow and go Johanna hunting.

"Last night," I shrugged, trying to act like I was fully over the situation.

"Gale I'm so sorry," she sighed, looking genuinely upset. Sure we'd dated once, and under usual circumstances I know that girls are meant to hate their ex's new girlfriends, but I know that Katniss really just wants me to be happy. She knows we didn't work and sure maybe one day we'll end up married with little crazy kids that won't sit still, but that is very much a desperate back-up plan. We both want something else, we want to introduce our kids to that awesome Aunty Katniss or Uncle Gale, and that's that.

"It's ok, I think. I dunno," I sighed, now actually confused. How had this happened, I'd tried to check she was alright and already she'd switched it to me.

"No it's not! What were they thinking? He's your best friend and she's well… she's Johanna!"

"I know but I think it's almost fixed. I mean I did sort of punch Cato."

"Good." I had to laugh slightly at her reply to this. Only Katniss would think me punching the most terrifying guy in school was a good idea.

"Only you Catnip."

"No not only me, anyone with half a brain! Those pricks!"

"Katniss…"

"No just shut up Gale!"

Again I found myself laughing, she was quite possibly one of the most fantastic friends I could have asked for.

"What?" she demanded.

"Just you," I explained.

"What about me?"

"Just your reaction to things are just so, you."

"What you mean the normal reaction when you find out the girl your best friend is half dating went and screwed one of his best friend?"

"I don't think they really meant it Kat."

"It doesn't matter, it happened."

"Well it sort of weirdly fixed things with me and Jo."

"Wait what?"

"I think she felt guilty, and then when I said that I thought we were already over she started actually trying to fight for us. For the first time, she didn't let something get in the way of us. Hell everything got in the way and she still tried to come after me."

"You have a pretty messed up way of looking at things you know?"

"I know. But to be honest I'm just happy it happened."

"I'm not, I'll wring Cato's neck!"

"I'm pretty sure Clove will beat you to it."

"Does this have something to do with you locking them in a closet together?"

"I dunno, probably. Either way I think she likes him."

"Seriously? So Johanna and Cato sort of screw everyone over and this is how you guys react? By falling over yourselves to be next in line?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that…"

"But it's what's happened," she raised her eyebrows at me, challenging me to disagree with her.

"Look Katniss it's sorted. People are kind of happy."

"I'm not happy! And it is not sorted, I've not yelled at anyone yet!"

"I have a feeling that there's something else that's making you more pissed off though," I pointed out, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine Gale honest."

"The fact you've said that really makes me doubt that for some reason."

"Gale I promise I'm fine."

"Oh you're definitely not fine."

"I just said I was."

"The fact you have to promise me you're ok is not a good start."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Well then you won't mind sharing," I encouraged, knowing that she'd put up a fight, but if it was something teenagerish she'd cave. If not then I'd have to back off. Either way, she wasn't going to give things up easily.

"Peeta was with another girl the other night," she sighed and I felt every muscle tense. I didn't say anything I just turned around and stormed off. "Gale where are you going?"

"Nowhere you need to worry about!" I yelled back, knowing that there was little chance that she was going to let me get away with this.

Haymitch's POV

What was with the sun? Why did people find themselves so drawn to it? It was bright and irritating and just got in the way of the night. And all the best kind of things happened in the night.

I walked along the beach watching people innocently playing in the sun, seemingly unaware of the deadly UVA waves that were penetrating their skin every second. Clueless people, they made my life worthwhile, but only because of their ignorance, otherwise they'd be totally useless. Then again if they were aware of all the stupid things they did they probably wouldn't do them.

"Gale stop!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked over to see the two teens struggling against each other. Gale was clearly trying to storm off somewhere and Katniss was hopelessly trying to hold him back by grabbing one of his arms that could have been about the size of her and digging her feet into the ground uselessly.

I sigh and continue walking, trying to decide the best place for my drinking session tonight. Of course, Finnick won't join me now. He feels all awkward after I accidentally told him the real reason I drink so much, and made some crazy excuse about promises to Annie that were clearly lies. That woman could never tell Finnick what to do; she didn't have the heart to.

Great now I'm thinking about Maysilee again. She was so perfect, put up with everything life threw at her and could even manage all my aimless ramblings. She tried to manage the cancer I know she did. She'd always been a fighter; it was why I'd been so drawn to her in the first place. But in the end it wasn't enough, and that was the end of that. So now the only lady for me was lady liquor and I was perfectly happy with that. Well, as happy as I can be.

"Mr. Abernathy!" a darling little voice shouted from behind me. Great. I turned to see a tiny blonde girl and her friend in front of me. I'm sure the blonde one is somehow related to the Katniss girl who is still screaming like there's no tomorrow at that Gale guy.

"Yes sweethearts," I sigh, almost trying not to sound overly exhausted by the thought of talking to them.

"Coach Odair said to come and tell you they're doing four for one shots at Jail Rock Bar tonight," she explained quickly. Have I ever mentioned how much I love this child?

"Thank you," I reply, now knowing exactly where I'm going.

**Author's Note: And so now Gale wants to kill Peeta. Katniss wants to kill both Johanna and Cato and Prim and Rue are up to mischief again, oh the fun times! But yeah so anyone know what Prim and Rue are plotting? Cause I am having a little bit of fun with it at the moment. But anyways thank you guys for your awesome support and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also if any of you are interested I finally started using my twitter account (I learned how to work the internet… YAY!) so my username is Boydie93 so if I'm not replying any other way/ you REALLY need to know something this is the best way to get to me. Also I tend to update about when I'm writing, so you'll have a better idea of when updates are. Ok so pretty please review and let me know what you guys are thinking and I shall try my best to update ASAP!**

**-R**


	27. The Plan Is In Motion

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Katniss' POV

"Gale will you just listen!" I yelled for what felt like the billionth time today. I had made very little progress in convincing him not to kill Peeta, not that I really thought I'd be able to stop him. I mean much as I love my best friend, he's a stubborn git when he wants to be.

"I tried that, didn't like it," he huffed, pulling me along effortlessly on his arm as he headed up the stairs; I stumbled slightly as my foot whacked off the first step. I instinctively went to grab my pounding foot, accidentally releasing Gale who naturally took the opportunity to sprint off up the stairs.

"Gale get back here!" I screamed, a little too helplessly for my liking, after his retreating form.

"Katniss," an all too familiar voice called to me. I turned round to see Prim standing looking at me all wide eyed and worried. After having spent the past three hours being dragged around by Gale I wasn't sure how many more puppy dog eyes I could handle.

"Yeah Prim," I sighed, a little heavier than I liked. Usually I was more than happy to help her out, but her and Gale needing to me at once was rare, and honestly enough had happened in the past few days that I didn't need more to worry about.

"It's Haymitch," she confessed. Whatever I was expecting it wasn't that.

"What's he done this time?" I ran a hand through my hair, no longer able to hear Gales feet pounding quickly off the stairs, meaning he was already on the boys' floor.

"He's really drunk," she whispered, like it was some sort of secret.

"Uh, Prim sweetie I dunno how to tell you think but he's always really drunk," I looked at her, my confusion evident on my face because now it was her turn to sigh.

"No I mean really bad. Like they're trying to through him out the bar," Prim said, sounding genuinely panicked.

"Can't you get Coach Odair?" I questioned, thinking if she decided to do this I might still have time to stop Gale. Admittedly yes, there was a part of me that was happy he was mad at Peeta, but still. I wasn't sure how I felt about Peeta; I mean I'm sure he made a mistake, but so had I that night. I chose to leave him to look after Gale, who was now trying to look after me forgetting if I wanted Peeta dead I would have done it already.

"We don't know where he is please Katniss?" Prim begged, her voice rising a few octaves at the end in a way that made my heart melt. I sighed, assuming "we" was her and Rue maybe Rue had already found someone to look after the drunken fool that was almost an uncle to us, when he was sober enough to recognize us.

"Fine," I threw my arms up exhaustedly, stalking off towards the door and towards one hell off a messy night.

Clove's POV

I meandered along the corridor, not really too sure what to do with myself. Ever since training Johanna had been in an irritatingly good mood and I mean I can sit through the goriest of horror films and not even feel queasy but there's something about her being happy that makes me really crave fresh air and safety.

"Clove," Marvel greeted me happily as he nearly walked into me. I smiled slightly as I remembered the last time I'd heard him, with Glimmer. And Glimmers all to mind scaring confession.

"Hey," I replied bluntly, not really sure why I wished it had been someone else to stop me in my tracks. Actually, I wish it had been a specific someone.

"You up for a game of pool? Peeta ran off somewhere and no one else is around," he asked, I wondered if Glimmer was included with everyone else in that but decided it best not to ask. If he decided he'd go find her I might end up stuck with her.

"Yeah why not," I shrugged as we headed off towards the pool tables. I noticed Katniss storming off somewhere and decided it best not to ask her where she'd been for training today.

"So how's training going?" Marvel asked me; of course I suspected he'd already heard from someone about the madness of training today.

"I may have slapped Johanna," I confessed, keeping my eyes dead ahead, refusing to let him see that there was a part of me that slightly regretted the decision. I was far too proud for that sort of thing. He surprised me when he laughed. "What?'

"Well I just, suspected that someone would do it someday, but my money was always on Glimmer. So what'd she do?" he asked, clearly oblivious to just how personal that question was.

"Just being Johanna," I said instead of the truth. Well Marvel was nice, but I wasn't quite ready to lay my feelings all out in front of him. Especially when I was still confused about Cato myself. Why had I slapped Johanna, I mean sure Cato was attractive and in the cupboard I actually saw past the ridiculous tough guy act he seems to have on all the time, but that didn't mean that everything else wasn't true as well. He was still a guy who messed around with girls because he was bored. He was still the idiot who had pulled me out of a tree when we were six because I'd beaten him to the top. He was still… Cato.

"When is she anyone else?" Marvel sighed shaking his head just as we reached the pool tables. He set up the balls as I picked up a queue for myself, eyeing the table carefully.

"In Gales mind apparently," I whispered. Gale seemed oblivious to her snide comments. No he just retorted with his own sarcastic ones.

"What? And you wanna break?" he asked both questions, although he honestly sounded more interested in the second question. Which said a lot about how much he cared about the topic. I got the feeling that Marvel asked questions to seem polite and interested, not because he actually wanted to know the answer. I guess looking at his parents it made sense. His father owned a chain of jewelry stores and his mother was one of the most respected journalists in the country. They depended on knowing peoples business; who was getting married, whose birthday was nearby, who was fighting with whom. It was only natural that their son had picked up on the way they spoke to other people and assumed it to be normal.

"Yeah sure," I shrugged rolling the ball slightly off the center point of the line. "And they're sort of dating, I guess. I dunno they made out rather publically at training today so I guess they must be," I explained as I hit the ball a little too hard. I smirked as I watched a spotted ball fall loudly into a pocket but then scowled as a stripped one fell into a corner pocket afterwards.

"Nice shot," Marvel smiled smugly as he strolled over to the spot to where he would make his next shot. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Watch the master now Clove," he grinned as he pulled the queue back and stuck the white ball so it went off in a random clearly unplanned direction. I couldn't help myself as I laughed slightly at him.

"Really? The master," I asked sarcastically.

"Well I guess you can't be good looking and good at pool," he shrugged.

"And you're not even that good at pool," I muttered and enjoyed the look of mock hurt on his face.

"Hey you forget I still have another shot," he pointed out like it would make all the difference in the world. He moved slowly around, eyeing up the balls curiously and eventually settled on a spot that seemed completely illogical. He hit the ball and I watched as it bounced off the cushioned side. I started to move around to the spot I'd decided would be best for my shot when the ball tapped off a striped ball, which fell obediently into a pocket.

"No way you planned that," I gaped at the spot where the ball had disappeared.

"Like I said, master of the pool table," he smirked and I found myself suddenly worried I was actually going to loose to Marvel.

Gale's POV

I banged on the door I knew to be Peeta's and waited impatiently. How could he have done that? And to Katniss of all people!

"Gale what the hell?" Johanna appeared along the corridor just wearing a bikini top and shorts, I felt myself suddenly forgetting everything else.

"I came to yell at Peeta," I explained determinedly, my voice only wavering slightly as I swallowed to try and regain control of my thoughts. Stay focused.

"Why?" she looked slightly fed up, leaning her weight on one of her hips and crossing her arms over her chest.

"He hurt Katniss," I explained.

"And Katniss can't handle it herself?" she raised an eyebrow at me. Of course Katniss could handle it, I've seen her shoot arrows and hit the target every time, and having been on the receiving end of her punches more than once she's definitely not the soft cookie people mistake her to be so often.

"She can but she won't," I pointed out.

"Gale she's going to deal with it in her own way. If she wanted you to yell at him she would have asked you to, did she ask?"

I looked guiltily at the ground. "No."

"Exactly, which means she's dealing with it in her own way. So don't be a jackass and get in the way of it all," she sighed, walking towards me so she could set her hand on my arm. I looked down into her dark eyes and suddenly the moment got very intense.

"But she needs someone to stick up for her, she's too stubborn and proud to do it herself. She doesn't deserve people to take advantage of her just because she won't say anything," I sighed, feeling slightly less angry now. Easy as it was to get on with Katniss, she was stubborn and wouldn't listen and only fueled the fire in me. Johanna did the same, but she always checked what fire she was building before she threw on more kindling.

"You mean she needs someone to go and punch the first guy she might actually be developing a thing for in over three years?"

Again I found myself looking away guiltily. Of course she didn't, she needed to talk it through with him. In the same way that at some point I was going to have to go talk to Cato and finish sorting this mess out.

"Hey it's kinda sweet when you're mad though," she reassured me though and I could almost hear the sincerity, just past the uncertainty. She wasn't good at this, at trying to make people feel better. She was good at being bluntly honest, and yelling at people when they asked for advice on stupid things, she wasn't good at making small talk or playing nice.

"Really, cause when you're mad it's just terrifying," I pointed out and prepared myself for her punch, which inevitably came straight into my chest. But that was how we had to be; we comforted each other by not having to comfort each other.

"You're an ass Gale Hawthorne," she sighed, shaking her head. Her short hair fell over her face, only partially covering her smile.

"Quit acting like you want me to be a gentleman," I whispered, leaning closer to her, letting our noses touch.

"How do you know I don't want you to be one?" she asked back, I could feel her sweet warm breath on my lips, making me lick my lips slightly trying to taste the tangy cocktails I knew she'd been drinking earlier.

"Because gentlemen don't do this," I teased and leaned down, finally tasting her lips on my own. Her lips molded into mines as a slight moan escaped her lips and her back arched in towards me. Despite her hard shell she was so soft as my hands felt around to the small of her back and her hands tangled in my hair, pulling my head down closer to her tiny frame. Yeah, I could get used to this.

Peeta's POV

"Peeta!" a little girl shouted for me and I turned to stare at her. I recognized her slightly as the girl who was usually with Katniss' little sister, but her name escaped me.

"Hey you ok?" I asked she seemed slightly worried.

"You have to get to Jail Rock," she explained.

"Wow slow down, what's wrong?"

"It's Haymitch, he's really drunk. Someone needs to carry him back here before he gets into trouble," she sighed looking at me hopefully. I ran my hand through my hair. Sure I technically had nothing to do, but the thought of dealing with the drunken and slightly violent science teacher made my stomach tighten. But still someone would have to do it.

"Ok I'm going," I replied, starting off in the direction of the bar.

**Author's Note: So Katniss and Peeta are heading off to deal with a drunken Haymitch. Could be fun no? And also someone is going to have to teach Clove how to play pool, any suggestions? But on a slightly sadder note, this will probably be my last update for a while as I'm attempting NaNoWriMo next month. But while I'm away feel free to check out my other stories! I'm also going to start uploading another AU over the month that I've already written a couple of chapters for. It focuses more on Johanna, and her being a badass and I am having far too much fun with it. And of course, there are still plenty of romances and dramas. But yeah pretty please review and if you have time follow me on twitter Boydie93 for updates and to get your questions answered! Anyways I'll try to update soon, until then enjoy!**

**-R**


	28. Improbabilities

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Katniss' POV

"Haymitch come on," I groaned for about the thousandth time. The man might not look huge but he sure weighed a ton and a half as he slouched against my side. The barman had helped me as far as the bar and then apologized as he left me to return to work. I wasn't mad at him, he did have to work, but it did leave me with a drunk who was going to vomit on me at some point.

"Need a hand," an irritatingly familiar voice asked. I sighed as I realized I would have to accept his much needed help.

"Sure why not," I huffed immaturely. I knew I was being immature. Sure we hadn't been together or anything, and I didn't really want anything with him, but Peeta getting with someone else had still stung.

He thankfully went around to the other side of Haymitch and hitched him up so that the drunks' arm was slung loosely around his strong looking shoulder. We didn't talk much, instead just mumbling as Haymitch ranted about the lack of saucepans available. Or something like that, I wasn't really listening.

I was watching the horizon, determined not to look round and watch Peeta. Determined not to look at the way his eyes shone in the dim streetlights, seeming to take in every detail. They were so, irritatingly perfect. I clenched my jaw tighter and hummed reassuringly at Haymitch as he continued his pointless rant.

The hotel was further away than I would have liked. Especially since Haymitch had stopped talking and was now making odd retching noises.

"We should set him down for a sec," Peeta advised and I nodded in agreement as we sat him on one of the benches that ran along the length of the beach. Peeta leaned him forward slightly, so that his head was almost between his knees, and then leaned back a little; clearly trying to avoid being vomited on.

We stood in silence for a while, well almost silence. There was still the sounds of waves brushing up on the shore, the distant sounds of cars travelling along roads, and of course Haymitch almost retching.

"So how'd you find him?" Peeta eventually asked, and I swallowed silently. Trying to stop emotions getting the better of me.

"Prim told me to come help," I answered, still refusing to look at him. Of course I knew why. If I looked at him, I would get sucked into the puppy dog eyes and would forget why I was mad at him in the first place. Which was a good reason to be mad. I think. He silently laughed.

"What about you?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as I could.

"Rue told me to come," Peeta replied. I turned to look at him to see him staring at me, watching my every move. His blue eyes searched mine in the low light for any sign of emotions. I could feel myself giving into them, bringing out the hurt and the lost trust I was feeling. Damn it I shouldn't have looked.

"Think they planned it?" I asked, wanting him to do something other than stare at me.

"Probably. Well they did lock Cato and Clove in a cupboard," he pointed out, and I smiled at the memory. Although remember that I found out minutes later he had been with that redhead that had been causing so much trouble.

"True," I answered, unable to take my eyes off of his. They looked so sad, and lost. I felt like I'd kicked a kitten. And not a kitten like Buttercup that was irritating and scratched everything it couldn't eat, like a really cute one, that people usually "Awwed" over.

I didn't know how to look away, the muscles in my neck became tense as I watched his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. I felt awkward but I didn't know what else to do. Actually I had a few ideas, but they involved me either running away or running straight into him, preferably lips first. Neither of which was an option. I could feel my head pounding with the decisions. I just wanted to get the drunk home already.

"Katniss I-"

I never found out what he was going to say, because it was at that moment that Haymitch vomited. Royally. Peeta was at his side in a second, seeming to forget whatever it was he was about to say to me as Haymitch made sure his presence was known.

Great.

Cato's POV

I wandered out of the room, deciding I could find something better to do than mope around in there all day. Admittedly I couldn't think what. I could go for a run, maybe a swim? It was too late to use the outdoor pool however the indoor pool should still be open. But the indoor pool was, well indoors and sort of out of the way. And I wasn't quite feeling that antisocial yet. Ok so maybe I was a little, but only because there was only one person I really wanted to see. And I wasn't sure how much she wanted to see me.

Sure I knew Clove's opinion of me was changing, I could see it in the way she didn't look at me in such a guarded way anymore, there was a softness and understanding that was definitely new. But that didn't mean that she trusted me enough to see me as anything more as the goofball she'd known all her life. The goofball that had been with too many girls in her mind.

It was going to take some serious work on my part. But I was willing to put in the work. I had developed the reputation and I was willing to work to prove it wrong.

Then I stopped. I watched through the glass of the lobby, out onto the patio where all the pool tables were lined up and watched as Marvel tried hopelessly to teach a stubborn looking Clove how to play pool.

I tilted my head to the side and smirked as I realized that she wasn't getting anywhere with it. She stood at awkward angles, trying to make impossible shots that didn't even look vaguely realistic. For someone who insisted on being good at everything, she really sucked at the simple game.

Johanna's POV

I let my lips slide over his again and again. I loved the slightly salty taste of his mouth as the cool seawater made it's way around us, rolling over our skin so that the only warmth I felt was him as he drew me closer and closer against him, unwilling to let me go.

Not that I wanted him to, I mean he felt good. I sighed against his mouth as he tightened his grip around me and I felt the muscles in his arms tense with the action. I moved my hands up from behind his neck and into his short hair, letting my fingers get lost in the wet, inky strands while I angled my head slightly to the left.

Our tongues moved over each other's, exploring every inch of each other's mouths like our lives depended on it. I knew we should stop. I know we should have stopped half an hour ago when we had said that we would but then he had kissed me and now here we were; my legs wrapped around him squeezing against him tightly and silently begging him not to let me go. Because I was not saying that out loud. Never.

He pulled away slowly and I could feel his grin against my nervous smile. I could still feel the taste of him lingering on my lips and I wasn't ready to let that go.

"We should umm, get going," he stuttered and I felt my smile grow again as I realized he was a little nervous.

"Mmm why's that?" I mumbled, looking into his eyes slightly seductively as I asked and tightening my grip on him. I laughed slightly as he moaned at my response.

"Because I can feel your fingers getting pruney and wrinkly is not my style," he mumbled, leaning his head against my neck and letting his lips make contact with my needy skin. I whimpered slightly at the action and his breathing against my neck became shallower, letting me know he was laughing.

"But things were just getting interesting," I complained, leaning my head to the side, revealing just a little more of my neck to the mercy of his masterful tongue.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow," he tormented me with my own words as his tongue pressed more firmly on my neck.

"That was before you started doing that," I complained half-heartedly, feeling myself growing whiney as he continued his tormenting.

"Doing what," he questioned, a mock innocence in his voice that would have made me want to slap him usually but in my current state rendered me unable to do anything.

"That," I sighed almost inaudibly as his tongue moved further and further up my neck.

"What's 'that'?" he chuckled menacingly, taking my earlobe into his mouth causing me to tense slightly. I knew he felt my reaction as he growled slightly and I felt his warm breath glide across my ear.

"You know," I told him. He pulled away suddenly, looking a little ashamed of himself. To be honest the only reason I could think of for him being upset was for leaving me in this Godforsaken state. "What?" I asked, slightly worried I'd done something wrong. If I had I'd hit him.

"I have to stop, I'm sorry," he muttered, sliding me off of his legs.

"Wait why?" I asked, aware my voice was at least three octaves higher than it should be.

"If we don't stop now I'm not going to stop," he half warned half threatened.

"And why is it bad to stop?' I asked, knowing that I really wasn't talking with my head. Mainly because my head had stopped thinking about twenty minutes ago and I was now very cold without his body to warm me.

"Because we agreed to go slow. Since going fast never really worked for us in the past," he reminded me. I kicked myself for saying those words. I should have known they'd come back to bite me in the ass later.

"Fine," I sighed standing up fully in the water, it barely came to the top of my abdomen. I probably should have been more embarrassed about our skinny-dipping adventure but the whole thing had been kinda fun; even if we hadn't made it past making out. Plus it was too dark for anyone to see anyway. I walked past Gale, trying not to let my frustration be too obvious. "Umm Gale," I started.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking over the beach.

"Where'd we leave our stuff?" I asked.

Clove's POV

I sighed as I tried to set up another shot. I wasn't really angry when I missed. I had been about the first hundred times it had happened but now I was too exhausted to care.

After losing a third game to Marvel, and not even closely, I had decided I had to improve my game or forever suffer his awful attempt at street talk. I didn't get how it worked. Aiming was easy, simply following the line until it lined up with the pocket, but the damn balls refused to line up with the pocket and it became impossible.

And I refused to take Marvel up on his offer of help.

I squinted my head to the side before leaning over the table to try another shot. Which failed. I watched the ball bounce teasingly off the cushioned side repeatedly; clearly avoiding the pockets just to irritate me.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked out of the darkness.

**Author's Note: And hello there all! So did you miss me? I kinda hope so. If you didn't miss me please tell me you at least missed the drama, or the Johale, or the Everlark and Clato potential? Pretty please? So who has enjoyed this chapter? Thoughts on what should happen with Katniss and Peeta, Clove and her suckish pool playing abilities and Gale and Johannas lack of clothes is greatly appreciated! Anyways for those of you who are interested I recently started writing a new AU called Run, which is kinda my new baby. So it would mean the world to me if you guys had the time to read it and give some feedback! The feedback on this fic has been so amazing and I'm so grateful to everyone who'd reviewed or favorited or followed! It means the world and I'm really hoping for similar help on that. Plus for those of you who love Gale and Johanna in this, it is very much centered around our favorite feisty pair! But yeah I know I have been super sucky at replying to reviews but I am determined to not fall behind again, so please review! Hope to hear from you all and until next time guys! :)**

**-R**


	29. Pool Tables and Discoveries

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Clove's POV

I dropped the pool cue loudly onto the concrete slabs as I turned openmouthed to stare at the owner of the voice.

"Cato!" I practically yelled, when oxygen finally managed to make its way back through my body and allowing me to remember how to yell at people who snuck up on me on dark patios.

"Clove," he tilted his head slightly to the side like the cocky git that he was. "Scared?" he tormented.

"Only of your face," I shot back.

"Real mature. Especially for someone who clearly needs help," Cato smirked at the embarrassing number of balls still on the table. I mentally cursed my inability to play the ridiculous game. And Marvel for ditching me to go for a walk with "someone". I'd filled in the blanks and assumed it to be Glimmer.

"I do not need help," I replied, bending down to pick the pool cue off the ground.

"Alright then," he shrugged and went over to lean on one of the nearby pool tables, raising an eyebrow at me in challenge.

I sighed and leaned over the table, all too aware of his eyes on me, as I attempted to set up the next shot. Just focus, I thought to myself, taking deep breaths and making sure that the balls aligned. I could make this shot; it was easy, the ball was practically screaming to be potted.

I moved the cue forward sharply, aware of the fact my hand jerked and I missed the ball I had been aiming for and potted the white instead. Cato just grinned knowingly over at me.

"Sure about that not needing help thing?" he mocked, and something about him just made me want to punch him in the face.

"It's your fault I missed," I accused, staring down at the balls, wishing there was someway they could react to my evil glare. It made people do whatever I needed and yet they just weren't playing by the rules.

"My fault?" he questioned, laughing slightly to himself.

"Yes if you hadn't been watching me then I totally could have made that shot!" I accused, slightly fuming that he was still here.

"Are you saying my mere presence distracted you?" he asked, folding his arms over his broad chest and looking smug.

"No… I meant… oh shut up," I snapped, turning my glare from the balls to him, hoping he'd spontaneously combust in the light evening heat. He just chuckled in response.

"Ok then little miss "I don't need any help" I'll make you a deal," he proposed, walking towards me and leaning on the edge of the pool table, his eyes meet mine over the worn table top and I quirk my head in curiosity.

"And what makes you think I want a deal with you?" I questioned, focusing hard on keeping my voice steady as I felt his sparkling eyes bear into mine.

"Easy, you're stubborn. And you're not going to admit you suck at something," he pointed out. I hate that he knew me so well. How was I meant to know that the idiotic kid who ate dirt would grow up to be the school womanizer? I pondered over his answer as I realized that the fact he knew me so well terrified me as much as it made me want to blush.

"Alright then what are the stakes?" I asked, feeling far less confident than my voice made me sound.

"If I win, you let me help you," he didn't so much suggest as demanded.

"And if I win?" I questioned.

"That's up to you sweetheart," he answered, his voice oozing in something that made me want to slap him.

"And what are we doing to win such promises?" I asked, restraining from rolling my eyes as I became more and more determined to keep my gaze on his.

"Isn't that obvious?" he questioned, almost laughing as he picked up the pool cue that Marvel had once used so masterfully to kick my ass.

Fuck.

Gale's POV

"Where the hell are they?" Johanna stomped along the beach, asking the same question she'd asked a billion times now. I almost laughed. The reason I was only almost in hysterics as she kicked up sand with her frustrated footsteps was because I was naked too. And it was getting cold. And God only knew how long we'd been wandering along this never-ending beach looking for any sign of our clothes.

"Probably next to that unmistakable umbrella we saw earlier," I teased, and felt her palm smack into me before I really had a chance to prepare for it. Damn her reflexes were getting good. Ok I knew that the time to joke was in a few hours when we were back at the hotel in the safety of our own clothes. But still, this whole thing was hilarious. I couldn't wait to tell Cato.

Crap, I can't really. I haven't exactly apologized to him for potentially being responsible for a few missing teeth. I hadn't really checked in with him lately so that was still a possibility.

"Just hurry up, I'm getting cold," Johanna whined and for the first time I could hear the genuine concern in her voice. I pulled her against me quickly and just held her against me. She was freezing.

"It's ok, we'll find them," I promised and pressed my lips to her forehead quickly, and felt her relax slightly against me. Even though she hated admitting it I knew sometimes she just needed to hear those words.

"What the hell!" a familiar voice yelled down the beach.

**Author's Note: So I know this is short but I wanna give you guys a few questions and see if you get them. Firstly who do you think will win Cato and Clove's little pool match? Will Cato be a gentleman and let her win/ majorly suck and just be teasing her or will he whoop her ass in the hope of bettering a skill in which he currently can whoop her ass in? And secondly who do you think found our darling skinny dippers on the beach? **

**-R**

**p.s. since I have been missing this fic dreadfully expect updates…. Like A LOT of them :)**

**p.p.s. if you guys could possibly get me past 200 reviews on this fic by the end of this week, I will promise to just once, write a bonus chapter of your choosing, if it's possible. And not too out of character for our little darlings! (It will most likely be posted in Pass Me The Extra Bits, rather than here, just to save confusion later on)**


	30. Maybe

Chapter Thirty

**Peeta's POV**

"Don't worry I'll get him from here," I reassured Katniss as we finally made it back into the hotel. Haymitch was still a mess, but the walk seemed to have sobered him up a little at least.

"No I can help," she insisted and I almost smiled. Stubborn as ever; even when it came to looking after drunken messes.

"Honestly Katniss I got this," I sighed, moving Haymitch into the en suite bathtub to rinse his clothes off.

"And who made you the expert all of a sudden?" she snapped. And I felt my chest tighten. I really wasn't ready to tell her this. Not yet anyway. Maybe I had thought that one day I might be able to but for now, there was no chance.

"Can you not just trust me?" I pleaded, trying to avoid the topic and then realizing from the look on her face I knew I had truly put my foot in it.

"I guess since there's no redheads around yeah I probably can," she shot at me.

"Katniss I never should have done that-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"But you don't exactly make it easy for me to try and be in a relationship with you!" I yelled. I knew I shouldn't yell but everything she did had such an effect on me. It was like every time I was with her every emotion got stronger, and usually it was just the good ones, but now I just had to scream everything.

"It's hard to be in a relationship with someone when they go running off shagging other girls when I have to help out my best friend!"

"It's hard to deal with the fact I'll never mean as much to you as he does!"

"Because he's my best friend!"

"And so where the hell does that leave me? The one you'll hang out with when he doesn't need you or want to hang out! Because I'm not that Katniss, I can't be that!"

"Oh please!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well by that logic I'm the one who only make out with when there isn't another mouth around!"

"You two… are very loud," Haymitch slurred from the bathtub.

"Shut up!" we both yelled at the same time. Haymitch held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying, with a fire like that you could make something really…" he paused a second, searching the air for the right word. "Hot," he looked at our confused faces proudly. "You know like burny hot."

Katniss sighed and threw the shower on in response causing Haymitch to squeal, a little like a pig.

"I'm going now, he'll be fine," she snapped and turned out the door. I knew I could leave now, Haymitch had definitely started coming around giving the steady stream of curse words he was firing at Katniss, but I had no where else to go.

"Sorry," I muttered after her and she stopped just short of the door.

"For what?" she asked, something in her tone made me aware that I had to choose my next words carefully.

"For screwing up something I've wanted to happen for years in a matter of hours," I confessed, feeling every muscle in my body tense as I waited for her answer. I knew now probably wasn't the best time to let her know I'd had a crush on her for years, but I might not get the chance to again.

"I have to go," she mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly until she was reaching for the handle and pulling the door open.

"No you don't. Katniss we have to talk about this," I pleaded. So we didn't really have to talk about it. She'd done something that any good friend would do and I had been a jackass about it and now she didn't want to spend time with me. I wasn't overly surprised by it.

"No we don't and I'm late," she spoke more clearly now, although there was still something in her voice that made me want to cling onto the hope that she wanted to talk about this. But it was probably in my head.

"Late for what?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm meeting a friend," she mumbled, looking down at her shoes rather than at me. I felt my stomach drop.

"Who?" I asked, feeling my stomach drop.

"Darius," she confessed and turned out the door of the hotel room, leaving me standing feeling like an idiot.

**Johanna's POV**

Shoot me. Just shoot me right now. Preferably not in the foot or the leg so I can still make an attempt of running away from this.

"Hey coach," Gale greeted my uncle, not letting me out of our embrace in an attempt to cover me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "No actually I don't want to know. Not after Mag's Christmas party fiasco," he added quickly and I blushed into Gales chest, remembering how most of my family had heard us having sex. At least Mags had thought we were just being kids and jumping on the bed. I don't think I'd ever grow up in her eyes.

"We were just swimming and then umm… a fish came along… and it ate our clothes… and now we can't… umm… remember where we left our stuff," Gale tried and failed epically to think of any reason we would be like this.

"I swear to God if I ever have to see you naked again Hawthorne it will not be pretty," my uncle sighed. At least he was tolerant. And a lot calmer than the first time he'd figured out we had one hell of an odd relationship going on.

"Are you saying it's pretty now?" I asked, unable to hold my tongue as my sarcasm took over.

"Johanna now is not the time. Nor will there ever be a time when I want to discuss the "prettiness" of your boyfriend, or thing, whatever the hell this is. Bring a nice girl home and I will gladly sit and talk about it all night with you," he answered and I could hear his smirk. "Put this on," he added and I felt Gale pull a t-shirt over my head. I obediently put my arms into it.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Your stuff is just along there. Please don't be this stupid again?" he half begged and I felt Gale laugh a little against me as my uncle walked off down the beach, probably trying to forget the events that had just happened.

I hit Gale in the chest, hard. "Stop it, this isn't funny!"

"It's fucking hilarious Johanna," he tried to speak between all his laughing. "Man Cato is not gonna believe this!" he half yelled and then suddenly stopped laughing as he realized what he had just said.

"Still not spoken to him yet huh?" I asked, a little concerned. I knew they'd never admit it, but they sort of depended on each other. A little like JD and Turk in Scrubs; but a little less intense. But they were definitely heading that way.

"Not going to either," he muttered, suddenly a lot moodier than he had been a few seconds ago.

"Gale this is ridiculous. Please talk to him already," I begged. I missed the pair of them attempting to tease me and getting to whoop both their asses for it. It wasn't the same with just Gale, he'd make a sarcastic comment, I'd make a sarcastic comment and then we'd just make out and forget about it. I missed the violence.

"When he apologizes, maybe," he answered and I just nodded. I knew this was as good as I was going to get at the moment. I settled myself into his side and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You know, I think you'd look better in one of my shirts," he whispered into my ear and I shivered a little at his words.

"Really?" I asked, already sensing some kind of build up.

"Yeah, with a little bit of sex hair while you moan my name," he teased and I slapped his stomach.

"You wish hot shot," I grumbled, although I couldn't deny I was now thinking about it myself. Gale just turned and pressed his lips against mine, making sure I was definitely thinking about it. I knew I was growing sappy as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer against me. Yeah, I definitely needed the violence back.

**Author's Note: Ok so please don't kill me, I am very aware of the lack of Clato in this chapter but I promise there is some in the next chapter! Originally this chapter was twice as long, and then I realized how long it was so have split it into two parts. But yeah the next part has some Cato/ Clove and will be up tomorrow! Until then pretty please review! You guys have been so amazing with the reviews lately! It seriously makes me sooooo happy whenever I get one! Also a congratulations to Estoma, rochay97 and mousegoesrawr for guessing correctly about Finnick. Originally it was going to be Marvel and Glimmer so congrats to db53979825 as well! Anyways on a side note for those of you who watch Merlin I would seriously recommend Medea Lee for her awesome stories! (also cannot believe they are cancelling the show!) But yeah once again it means the world to me to hear from you guys so pretty please review! :)**

**-R**


	31. Look Left

**Clove's POV**

I was screwed. I would be lying to say otherwise but I wasn't about to show him my weakness. That would be admitting defeat before it had even really happened. Although it was going to happen. I couldn't possibly get out of this one.

Cato was already working on potting the final black 8 ball and I had only managed to pot two of my own balls. And even then it was down to luck rather than any real skill on my part. He smirked up at me in that irritating yet charming way he did before he leaned over the table, the material of his jeans stretching just a little bit over his toned ass. Not that I was staring or anything.

He pulled the cue back and I watched his blue eyes focus in determination as he eyed up the ball. I debated leaning over the table seductively myself, knowing that he had spent half the game with his eyes roaming over me. Distracting me like the bastard that he is.

His arm shot forward with enough force to send the ball into the desired pocket and seal my fate.

Fuck.

"So do I get my prize now or are you going to insist you don't need my help some more?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and making me want to punch him in the face more than anything.

"Might as well get this over with," I sighed, trying to act like I didn't want to learn. OK, so maybe that was a lie. Maybe I just wanted Cato to be the one to teach me. But that wasn't so wrong. Was it?

"You know you could be more excited. A lot of people would gladly switch places with you to have an excellent teacher such as myself," he bragged, and I gritted my teeth together. On second thought yes, yes it was that wrong.

"Can we go find one of them?" I asked hopefully with a hint of anger.

"We could, but I doubt any of them need as much help as you do," he shrugged and I wanted to slap him. No I wanted to kick his ass at pool, just to wipe the smug smile off his face. "Firstly, your hands are in the wrong position," he explains and I look at him and I can feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What?" I ask. Was he watching my crappy technique while I was playing when I thought he'd been checking me out?

"Your hands, you do this weird thing where you hold the cue like you're going to throw it or something," he answers. "You want to grip the back tightly, but keep a little bit of focus on your arm, cause you jerk it a lot when you aim and it's throwing you off. Then focus on where you want to hit the white ball, in the middle, a little to the left or a little to the right. Act out the movement in your mind a few times before actually doing it," he instructs and I can't deny I'm a little shocked he's actually being, well helpful about this.

"Ok," I nod and watch as he sets up the white ball in such a way that it'll be easy for me to hit one of the other balls into the pocket. Assuming I do what he just told me. I move around a little bit, to a spot where I assume the shot would be easiest. "From here?" I check and he nods once. I gulp slightly as I drop myself closer to the table and set myself up for the shot. Cato moves around the table next to me.

"Put your hands like that," he orders, as he positions my hand on the table. I try to stay focused as a spark of something shoots up my arm where his skin touches mines. He places the cue down between my second and third finger. "It's more likely to stay straight that way as there's less room for it to move," he explains, like I would question what he was telling me.

I put all my attention into the white ball, although it's kinda tough because I can still feel my skin tingling form where Cato touched it a few moments ago. I push the cue forward and hold my breath as it knocks the white ball and then the striped one falls into the pocket.

"See it's not so bad," he reassured me and I looked up and gave him a soft smile. I didn't want to show him that inside my head I was secretly doing a happy dance about the fact I'd finally managed to plan and pot a ball.

"I guess," I shrugged. He smirked a little at me.

"OK, now aim for that one," he instructed and I moved around the table so that I was facing him on the opposite side. "Don't hit it straight on, aim a little to this side," he indicated to the left of the ball and I quirked my head at him. "It'll send it the opposite way and if you hit it with the right force it'll knock that one in," he explained.

"How much force am I hitting it with?" I asked.

"Mmm, not too hard, but not so soft that it's not going to reach the other ball," he instructed. I nearly rolled my eyes at the almost useless advice but instead bit my lip and tried to work out how much force to put into the shot. Thinking I had a good idea I leaned forward and set up the shot in my mind, trying not to let my eyes wander to Cato's strong hands that were resting on the other side of the table. I exhaled and held the breath out as I made the shot.

I guess I must have hit it too hard as it fired off and smacked the ball I had been aiming for too far off of a cushion near the pocket and half way back up the table.

"Maybe not that hard," Cato suggested.

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose," I hissed and he looked up a little shocked.

"It really bugs you that you can't do this doesn't it," he questioned, without really questioning.

"I can do it," I protested like a child. And he smiled.

"Aim for that one," he indicated to the ball that I had just hit away from the pocket.

"I don't think I can get it," I admitted shyly, then mentally slapped myself. Why was I telling him that?

"Sure you can, just try," he encouraged and the way he smiled at me made me want to believe him. I sighed, already accepting defeat but setting my mouth in a thin line.

I went to the place I figured would be best to make the shot from, leaning over and inhaling a little too sharply as Cato moved over to stand behind me.

"Just relax, and think about making the shot. The same way you know how a race is going to go before you run it, where you're going to speed up, where you're going to struggle, where you're going to recover, you have to see the shot before you make it. Know the path the balls going to move in before the cue makes contact with it, know how it will affect the other balls," he whispered, and I really wish I could focus on what he was saying, but I was for some reason far more focused on the fact I could feel his breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck as he spoke. He leaned over me slightly and placed his hand on the table, setting the cue on it before reaching back with the other hand and placing his hand on top of mine. I swallowed heavily as I tried to ignore the sparks that shot through my skin at the close contact.

I let his strong arm guide mines, feeling his bicep tense slightly against my much smaller arms as he moved the cue back before moving it forward swiftly to contact with the white ball, which in turn gracefully rolled until it made contact with the desired ball which fell easily into the pocket. I smiled a little, but only for a second as my mind was suddenly filled with a much more pressing matter.

Cato hadn't moved.

He was still behind me, still breathing slowly on the back of my neck, each breath calling for my attention, making my skin crave the feel of that all over me. Why though? It was Cato; he was the schools biggest man whore. He had probably done this with dozens of girls before now, was probably planning his next move in his head as I stood here, frozen, unable to think because his chest was pressed against my back in such a way that left me unable to think clearly.

I knew what would happen if I turned my head to the left. I would find myself staring into those stupidly hypnotizing blue eyes that had probably told a thousand lies. But they'd never really lied to me. Well minus a few white lies and the obvious lie about why he had started running. But I knew his reasons for that. Maybe that was that I hated, as he stood behind me, with expectations and tension building in the air was the fact I understood him, and I liked that.

"Umm, thanks," I muttered stupidly before turning my head to the right, laying the pool cue down on the table and walking off back to my room all the while silently wondering what it would have been like to turn my head to the left.

**Katniss' POV**

I shut the door behind me and slid slowly down it. What the hell was wrong with me? I had spent the night with Darius, just talking. All we ever did was talk, and I liked that. I liked how comfortable I felt around him, how I could really relax around him and just let everything else fade away.

And yet that was the problem. I felt comfortable. I felt like everything was just right, there was no fire or spark because he calmed me. With Peeta, he made me furious and I hated the reason why. It was because I cared. Because I cared about the fact he had run off and at least kissed that little fox after I had left him. Why did I have to run after Gale? Actually that was a stupid question. He was my best friend; it was what I had to do.

"You alright?" Madge asked from the bed.

"Yeah, kinda, I don't know," I sighed; only realizing how confused I was about the situation when she had asked such a simple question. God I was getting pathetic.

"You want to talk?" she asked, the concern in her voice clear. Screw it; it could hardly fuck things up more. Plus she was Peeta's sister, she knew him better than most people.

"I just, don't understand Peeta," I confessed.

"Wish I could say the same," she muttered and I heard her go into a drawer and remove something. I wandered away from the door to join her on the beds. I didn't know if anyone else was out tonight, but I personally was not in the mood. I crossed my legs under myself, sitting Indian style on the bed next to her and accepted the chocolate she handed to me with a grin. "So what's my idiot brother done this time?" she sighed like she had expected this to happen at some point. I debated in my head how many of the details she would know. Would Peeta have told her?

"Well umm, we were doing great, like pretty well given the fact that nothing much was really going on. He made me laugh, and I felt nice around him, not so much relaxed but like I had something I wanted to fight for. I've not really felt like that since Gale. It was strange, but a good kind of strange," I started, watching her as she nodded, encouraging me silently to continue. "But then the whole thing with him and that redhead happened and now I just, don't know what to do."

"Well what do you want to do?" Madge asked, and I blushed slightly thinking about the honest answer. "I promise not to freak out over the fact he's my brother," she sighed jokingly.

"Well I want to yell at him, like a lot. More than I've ever wanted to yell in my life. Give or take a few times but then I don't know. I don't want him to be out of my life. I was happy, and it's stupid to not hate him right?" I asked.

"It's not stupid, Katniss how long have you liked Peeta for?" she asked, I felt it was a bit out of the blue. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I thought.

"Well he's always seemed like such a sweet guy, and no one can really say anything bad about him-"

"No, Katniss, I mean like, like-like him?" she pushed.

"Oh umm, maybe since we started taking a few days ago I guess," I admitted shyly.

"Katniss, my brother is clueless. And so he's been hopeless with the crush he's had on you for years. He just didn't know what to do about it. And then he finally got the balls to speak to you, and found out that you liked him back. He was over the moon, and then just when he thought it was all great you ran after Gale. I'm not saying you shouldn't of; I would have done the same. I'm just saying the stupid boy takes everything to heart, and he was down in the dumps, and lonely and felt totally crushed. And then there was this other girl, who promised she could make him feel better and I'm pretty sure Haymitch could have said that to him and he would have gone for it with how crappy he was feeling," I laughed slightly at the idea of Peeta and Haymitch, and then was slightly disgusted by the exact same thought. "He's just really hopeless, and I know it will be tough, but you should really think about giving him another chance," Madge spoke and I couldn't help but feel like it was probably the best thing I could have heard right now.

"So I take it he talked to you about it?" I checked.

"Of course, weird though it is we talk about most things," she confessed. I nodded, I knew the pair were close but I didn't really know just how close until now. "Honestly Katniss, I don't think I've ever seen him regret anything more in his life. That includes the time he let Marvel wax his nipple for a forfeit," Madge laughed slightly at the memory and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. But the laughter only lasted so long and then I was faced with the real problem of what the hell I was going to do about this.

**Author's Note: And as promised here is your next chapter! I hope it was worth the wait to find out about Cato and Clove, even if she is confused and not really sure what she wants to do. But don't worry, I have a few plans for how she is going to work it out ;) But yeah, until then we shall have plenty of Peeta and Katniss moments, because well they have to attempt to fix things, unless you guys have other ideas? Also very soon we shall be introduced to some of the sports competitors from other schools, any ideas who they might be? :) Anyways you guys are amazing (like seriously)! So as promised you are allowed your bonus chapter of your choosing, to help you out I was going to suggest either Gale and Johanna at the Christmas party or what would have happened if Clove had turned the other way. But any other ideas are welcome. Either way the bonus chapter will be posted in Pass Me The Extra Bits, so as not to confuse the story-line of this fic. Let me know what you guys think of everything and I will get back to you ASAP. Also for those of you asking about my other fics, they shall be getting some attention soon don't worry :) TTFN guys and gals!**

**-R**


	32. Spam

**Heya guys! Ok so this is sort of spam but the bonus chapter (which is if Clove had looked the other way while Cato was teaching her pool) is up in the fic Pass Me The Extra Bits, I Think I'll Be Needing Them! So pretty please go read and review to let me know what you think!**

**-R**


	33. Apologies and Plots

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Cato's POV**

I swiped my card in the door, silently hoping Gale wasn't there yet. Mostly cause I'm sure if he was here then Johanna would be here, and I'm not sure that was a situation I wanted to break up. Actually I was sure that was a situation that I didn't want to have to break up.

"Hey," a voice greeted me as I closed the door behind me. Outta luck I guess.

"Hey, Johanna not here?" I asked, figuring that she definitely wasn't one to be quiet.

"Nah, Clove texted asking to meet her about something," he shrugged and I couldn't help but smile at the thought Clove had wanted to talk to Johanna about our little pool match earlier.

"Ah," I answered, sucking on my lower lip slightly, not really sure what to say now. Sure I knew what I should say 'Sorry again about screwing the girl you're in love with, but won't admit to anyone,' but I figured that maybe it wasn't quite the right way to word it. I had never been great with words, but there was something about having to apologize to Gale that made that even more difficult.

"So, how's your face," he asked awkwardly. I just furrowed my eyebrows before focusing on the stinging sensation that was still present in my jaw.

"It's all good, should see the other guy," I half-joked. He smiled awkwardly. Man we sucked at this.

"Yeah, I'm, eh, sorry about that," Gale stammered.

"Isn't the first time you've punched me," I pointed out.

"Probably the first time you deserved it though," he muttered, knowing that I'd hear him.

"Exactly so quit apologizing for it," I shrugged. "But for the record, I'm sorry too," I added on as an afterthought.

"Well at least I don't have to have the awkward conversation over whether or not you think my girlfriends hot when she's secretly a munter," Gale tried desperately to find some bright side. I knew it was an almost hopeless case.

"You know I'd lie anyway. I mean I wouldn't know from experience or anything but I hear you have a hell of a right hook," I tried and was thankfully rewarded with a small smile from him. "So speaking of the she-devil herself how are things going with her anyway?" I asked, hoping to move past the awkwardness of not talking. Much of a dick though he was, he was alright most of the time.

"Really good, until coach found us naked on the beach," and then we sat chatting like girls for the rest of the night. Although I'm not sure that's really a fair comparison when our closest female friends were more likely to shoot their feelings than embrace them.

**Johanna's POV**

"Please don't hit me I promise I'm not getting it on with a guy you claim to not like," I managed to get my arms over my face fast enough that the pillow she threw at me didn't quite manage to make contact with my face.

"You're such a bitch Johanna," Clove shot back at me. I knew I could get away with joking since she'd asked to speak to me. Otherwise it would definitely be too soon for jokes. Not that that would have stopped me.

"How could you say that? My feelings they're so hurt," I pretended to be greatly upset and even shot her puppy dog eyes that I usually reserved for Gale when he was being at his prickiest.

"And so imaginary," Clove muttered rolling her eyes at me. I knew there was a reason I liked her.

"So what's up with you Grumpy?" I asked smiling evilly at her.

"I'm not grumpy," she complained. I just raised an eyebrow at her. "You're just chirpier than usual, therefore everyone else is grumpier than you usually imagine them to be," she answered logically.

"Already taken into account. Even then you seem very hot and bothered," I implied, hoping she'd get mad again. Clove was so much more fun when there was a risk she was going to throw something at my head.

"Blame Cato," she hissed.

"Oh wait what! Pineapple!" I yelled every word that came into my head. Clove shot me an odd look. "Still makes more sense than what you just said," I responded.

"Does not," she shot back.

"Mature," I replied, hoping she could hear the sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"I can't remember why I wanted to talk to you in the first place," she sighed, already a little exhausted from our conversation.

"So you can tell me why our dear Cato has left you all unsatisfied. Speaking from personal experience-" that time my arms weren't fast enough to block the pillow.

"We are _never _speaking of that again," she demanded and for once I really didn't want to argue with her.

"So what are we speaking of?" I asked, unable to deny my curiosity any longer.

"I think, I nearly kissed Cato," she admitted, looking at the ground like it was something to be ashamed of, which I really didn't understand.

"Oh my God, call the tabloids! Clove has almost kissed a boy since… when was the last time you got… well anything?" I asked, suddenly realizing my dear friend had been seriously lacking in the action department since well… forever.

"That's not the point Johanna," she huffed.

"No it wasn't but now it is," I sat up a little on the bed. "And if you say that imaginary Thresh guy I'm taking that as a never," I added as an after thought.

"Thresh was not imaginary."

"He was too. You claim to be dating a guy but refuse to be seen in public with him or introduce him to your friends and then he just randomly packs up and moves away never to be seen again? Yeah seems legit," I rolled my eyes afterwards as if to emphasize how ridiculous it all sounded. Not that it was needed; the story was stupid enough on its own.

"Either way whether you believe it or not, that was it," she admitted and flopped down on the bed.

"Ah now I get why you're freaking out," I smiled wickedly at her. "If you're nervous and want to practice I'm more than happy to help," I offered wiggling my eyebrows at her suggestively. Mostly because she was now out of pillows to throw at me.

"Johanna the next thing I'll throw is the lamp," Clove threatened.

"Touchy, touchy. Which is ironic given how little touchy touchy you've been getting up to," I remarked.

"Jo," Clove rolled over to glare at me.

"Ok so why are you freaking out about nearly kissing the guy you clearly like?" I asked, figuring that since she'd decided to talk she'd eventually spill anyway.

"Because it's Cato," she answered unhelpfully.

"So?" I prompted.

"Well, it's Cato," she repeated.

"Well now that we have established that Cato is in fact Cato and not President Obama in disguise would you mind telling me what the problem is?"

Clove looked a little disgruntled for a second but continued anyway. "He's just such a whore," she exhaled after and looked at me expectantly.

"Yup," I shrugged. She looked confused for a second. "What were you expecting me to lie and tell you he's not basically the equivalent of a free gigolo? Because go see Madge if you want things sweetened up."

"You know for someone who wants this to happen you have a weird ass way of showing it sometimes."

"What being honest. Clove you're going to have to get over Cato's past if you want to be with him. And you do don't you?"

She thought about this for a second before slowly nodding her head. I tried not to grin like the Cheshire cat in response. "Tell anyone and I will kill you in the most slow and painful way I can think of. And you know how twisted my mind is," she threatened and I refused to let my grin falter.

"OK, so you know what you have to do right?" I asked and was met with an even more confused look than before. I just sighed and prepared to do possibly the greatest thing I had ever done.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I did a little calculating this morning, because I am refusing to get out of bed and am watching old episodes of Drake and Josh (anyone else love that show? I am kinda readdicted!) and worked out that currently this is the end of day three, so there is still a lot of days/ chapters, this isn't even technically half-way through. So seriously guys any requests or thoughts are more than welcome! So what are you thinking of Johanna helping Clove get over her dislike of Cato's history? Also tomorrow (in their time) we shall meet some new characters! Anyway please review guys pretty please :) **

**-R**


	34. Familiar and Unfamiliar Faces

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Haymitch's POV**

"Haymitch!" the woman with the funny hair screeched at me, only for the fifteenth time this morning. It was actually an all time low for us. "People are staring," she hissed, clearly thinking only I had heard but even through my slightly drunken haze I could tell that the surrounding spectators had heard as well.

"Well if you stopped squawking like a parrot maybe they'd stop," I whispered back, knowing that it would aggravate her. There was something about winding this woman up that made the days seem a little less long.

"I do not sound like a parrot," she hissed again, looking offended. She had that look a lot around me; she had given up on the false smile on the first day, deciding I was no more than a drunken lunatic. I couldn't really blame her though; it was how most people saw me.

"You're right it's more like a…." I watched her tense and prepare some kind of comeback in her head as I pondered over the correct animal. "Seagull," I answered and watched as she inhaled sharply, trying to keep up her appearance for those around us who she actually cared about.

"Well it's better than looking like a chimp!" she huffed and stormed off, leaving me at the bar, well more like slumped over the bar, with a few nervous eyes on me. Well, at least the liquor was free.

**Johanna's POV**

I walked onto the small running track we'd decided to use for practice, not that the fact it was small made our training any easier, if anything it made it worse. My uncle had somehow decided that even if we ran the same distance, if the track was smaller, it must be easier so we were practically killing ourselves in the heat.

"Hey Jojo," Gale greeted me. He was rewarded with a smack in the abdomen as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"I told you not to call me that," I muttered at him, but watching the events taking place across the field. Cato and Clove were stealing awkward glances at each other while Clove chatted to Katniss and Cato chatted to…. Wait who the hell was that!

"Who's Cato with?" I asked and felt Gales arm tighten around me; apparently not over that then.

"I don't know," he spoke slowly, like he was trying to hold in some kind of anger. Great. I didn't need a pissed off Gale, mostly because he was a pain in the ass to deal with but his smile was kind of nice to look at. I let my head fall against his chest, letting him know that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Did you guys fix things?" I asked.

"A little bit," Gale mumbled into the top of my head, his breath was warm and sticky against my skin, but not unpleasant, in fact it was anything but unpleasant and I accidentally sighed at the feeling. He chuckled slightly at this and I frowned a little. Who gave him the right to get cocky? "Sure you want to take things slow?" he asked again. Admittedly it was a tough plan to stick to, especially after skinny-dipping yesterday. I mean Gale had always had a body that slightly resembled that of a Greek god but damn had hours of training worked in his favor.

"And miss the look on your face every time you realize you're not getting any. Never," I teased but tilted my head up to peck his lips anyway. It kinda sucked that even just that tiny amount of contact with him could leave me forgetting about everything else.

"Oi! You two, like I haven't seen too much already!" my darling uncle yelled. Ah, guess he's not forgotten that either. Well there goes any dignity I thought I had left.

"At least it could be worse," Gale tormented the poor man. And me. A little. But I knew I could get him back for it later on, my uncle was slightly more defenseless.

"Hawthorne eight laps, go," my uncle ordered. Huh, maybe not as defenseless as I'd thought.

**Katniss' POV**

"Who's Cato with?" I asked, eyeing up the blonde girl who was currently flicking her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously and giggling at everything Cato said.

"I dunno," Clove shrugged sounding a little defeated. It was odd, we'd been here a whole ten minutes and not one sarcastic comment had been made yet. I was beginning to worry.

"What's up with you?" I questioned my small friend. I didn't like the development she'd made in terms of silence.

"Nothing," she sighed, thinking I hadn't caught her trying to sneakily glance at Cato/ glare at the blonde with him. I made a note to ask Johanna about that later, and maybe yell at her a little over the whole her and Cato thing. Man what was it with everyone and Cato recently?

"You sure?" I didn't like pressing her on the matter, but there weren't many other ways to get Clove to talk. She was a stubborn thing; it was one of the qualities I loved about her, unless I was worried. Then it was just a pain in the ass.

She took one last look over at Cato, just as the blonde girl placed a delicate hand on his arm. "I always am," there was a dark undercurrent to her tone that let me know she was planning something. All I could think was that I was overly glad to not be the blonde girl right now. "How are you anyway? How's things with Peeta?" she asked, closing the old topic and letting me know she wanted a distraction from Cato. Although I noted that he tensed when the girl made contact with him and tried his best to stop it happening again.

"Umm… weird. I dunno. He kinda sorta cheated. But not really cheating cause we weren't together, but still he kissed someone else. Maybe more and it pissed me off," I confessed, the words rolling off my tongue.

"So?" Clove asked. I could have slapped her. So? That was all she had to offer!

"So he's infuriating and stupid and jealous and idiotic and hopeless and clueless and a liar and a cheater and everything that's wrong with the world!" I half yelled, well I knew I was yelling cause a few people had given me odd looks through out my list making. But I wasn't even finished. And the worst part was while he was all of those things, he was goddamned stunning. Which made everything worse.

"Wow, you've got it that bad huh?" Clove half teased.

"I don't have anything bad. Except a bad need to punch him in the face most of the time," I huffed, feeling like a child.

"What, so you have a reason to kiss it better?" she was now definitely teasing. And even worse than that, she was right. I sighed, half out of exhaustion and half out of exasperation. "Look obviously the guy fucked up. There's no denying that. But let's face it Peeta. A player? The idea is ridiculous. He screwed up majorly and I'm betting he realizes it, which means that if you give him a chance then he'll so anything and everything to please you in an attempt to make it up to you. Which is no bad thing by the look on your face," I zoned back in enough to make sure I wasn't smiling dreamily at all the things I could have Peeta do. "It's obvious you like him so cut the boy some slack. He was upset and he did something stupid. Tell him to join the club! You're in it as well if I remember correctly," she added on and I bit my lip. Sure I remember a time when I seriously screwed some people over. I hadn't meant to, probably in the same way Peeta hadn't really wanted to leave with that fox-faced girl. He was vulnerable and alone and she was more to blame than him really. Although that didn't leave him completely innocent. "Exactly. So sure give him as much hell as you can for what he did, but don't punish yourself in the process," she advised.

"Man when did you get so good at observing people and what they want?" I asked, deciding there had been enough sharing for one day.

"I only do it to work out their weaknesses so I can take them away myself," she explained, a wicked grin appearing on her face making me wonder if she was really joking.

"Clove," a tallboy behind us greeted. I didn't recognize him, but his height alone terrified me without taking his huge muscles into account.

Clove turned and the only reason I could tell that she was scared was because I knew her so well. However her eyes were set and chin lifted and gaze cold as she muttered a single word in greeting. "Thresh."

**Author's Note: OOOOOOOOOO Thresh is in the house! So I can promise that this is gonna get fun! Well for me, y'all might hate me for a while, but just a little while I promise… kinda. But I'm also half-heartedly debating a Haymitch/ Effie thing for this fic so your thoughts on that would be appreciated. Also anything else you guys would like to happen let me know and I shall try my best to squeeze it in! :) Anyways next update shall be up soon hope you're all still enjoying! :)**

**-R**


	35. Missing You

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Cato's POV**

"Cato!" the high-pitched voice squealed. I sighed as I accepted that it definitely wasn't the girl I wanted to talk to. That girl would never let her voice get that high.

"Hey," I turned around and was surprised at who I saw. "Cashmere?" I questioned a little unbelievingly.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she questioned back, her eyelashes fluttering just a few times more than normal.

"No, I just wasn't really expecting you. How have you been?" I asked, as she leaned up to hug me.

"Not bad, not bad. It's weird seeing you all grown up! I remember when you were this tall and still begging me to be your girlfriend," she reminded me, giggling to herself. I guess I really wasn't that lucky when it came to girls sometimes.

"Umm, yeah, those were the good old days," I muttered, a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"And the years have been kind to you," she flirted. Ok, take it back; I might just be _too_ lucky with girls.

"Well I guess it must have been all that running around after pretty girls like you," I joked, really joking. Cashmere was gorgeous, in the same way that Glimmer was. They were both blonde haired, blue eyed tanned skin that gripped perfectly onto their curves but I had seen too many girls like that. What I wanted was something like the girl who had just walked onto the pitch and was giving Cashmere evils. I smirked a little. This could be fun after all.

"Aww sweetie, some things never change do they?" she spoke like she used to all those years ago. I shot a look over at Clove, who was now talking with Katniss intensely about something. We hadn't actually spoken since our pool game last night and to be honest it was killing me a little bit. Any other girl would have turned and kissed me, and I would have kissed her back. But she hadn't, she hadn't done the predictable thing that I'd counted on her doing and I couldn't take it. But it was one of the things I loved about her, she always kept me on my toes, guessing what she was going to do next. I always guessed wrong but I was usually happy with the surprise. Like in the closest, when she'd been so close to me I could feel her breath mingling with mine and then Marvel and Glimmer had ruined everything. Maybe I was being stupid, maybe she had just had a moment of weakness when she felt sorry for me. She had definitely changed her mind between then and last night.

"Some things do though," I answered, my voice deeper than usual and I felt myself leaning towards her.

"Like these, are definitely new," she purred, her hands running up and down my arms. I tried not to flinch away from her nails as they trailed along my skin uncomfortably.

"I bet there are some things that are new about you to," I hinted, letting my eyes roam over her body. She wasn't bad to look at, just not what I was looking for.

"Well there's only one way you'll find out," she whispered, her eyes searching in mine for something. I knew how to fake the look she was seeking, so I did, at the same time letting a half smirk play on my lips in the way I knew she enjoyed.

"I guess I'll see you later then," I didn't so much guess as promise.

"Room 34, Dynastic hotel," she informed me, her voice almost as seductive as I imagined it could be. I debated telling her that was the same hotel we were in, but then decided it would be too easy for her to find me.

"It's a date," I confirmed.

"Well, just the fun parts of a date," she winked before sashaying past me. I turned to watch her leave, more for her benefit than mine. Also for Clove's, although she was now preoccupied with the attention of someone I didn't recognize but who instantly set me on edge.

The guy was huge, probably near enough the same size as me, muscles and all and he was leaning over Clove almost, dominantly. Like he owned her somehow. Well screw her, if she was going to let some guy get away with that then maybe I would enjoy my evening with Cashmere a little more than I'd originally planned.

**Finnick's POV**

I slumped down on the bench, feeling my energy going slightly as I gulped down some water. Maybe it was the heat that had me feeling so exhausted? Maybe it was getting up so early? Maybe dealing with Haymitch's drunken ramblings every time he managed to track me down? I sighed and realized I could kid myself all I wanted but I knew exactly what was wrong. Annie. Well, not so much Annie but the fact she wasn't here. And the fact I couldn't look after her and our unborn baby.

"What's up Chuck?" Johanna hugged me from behind and leaned over so her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Just thinking I should have sent you to run laps with Gale," I muttered leaning my head into hers. Much as she was an irritating idiot half the time I had always felt closer to her than anyone else in our slightly messed up family. My sister had been an idiot to get knocked up as young as she had, especially with some douchebag who ran off as soon as he heard. She had been even stupider to not look both ways before crossing the road the day of her accident. It left us with an empty space and a tiny baby who had nowhere else to go. Who knew that tiny baby could grow to be such a pain in the ass.

"Aww but then you wouldn't get to enjoy my fabulous company," she pointed out, squeezing me more tightly into a hug. "Plus I know you're missing someone else's amazing company."

"I hate it when you're right," I huffed half-heartedly.

"Nah you don't, cause then you'd have to explain why I was wrong. And let's face it, you'd hate that even more," she explained.

"True," I mumbled, spinning a bracelet on my wrist. The leather jacket had soon been way too much to deal with and I'd settled for the scrappy piece of leather that had resided on my wrist for at least five years now.

"So you wanna talk or sit there sulking like a little girl?"

"Wow you're giving me a choice?"

"Oh come on stop it. You know she misses you too right?"

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it in me bones C'ptain!" she declared, faking a piratey voice that oddly suited her. I chuckled a little and shoved her playfully. "Seriously though, Mags will be looking after her. She's safe and sound and when you get back you can go and be all pathetic with her as much as you want."

"Oh please, you don't get to call anyone pathetic anymore."

"And what makes you think such ridiculous things?"

"The puppy dog eyes you make every single time he so much as looks at you."

"Well that's a blatant lie."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Nu uh."

"Well seeing as how I'm giving you evils at this very second and I know he's watching me your argument is therefore invalid," I could feel her smirk as she walked away. But I knew exactly how to deal with things like that now.

"Everyone ten laps, courtesy of my darling niece," I smiled smugly at her now annoyed face before she turned to jog next to Gale.

**Clove's POV**

"How have you been?" Thresh asked, his mouth soft and in a memorable smile but his eyes dark with knowledge.

"Same as ever," I answered bluntly, aware that Katniss was watching us with wide eyes. It had been at least a year, hopefully longer, obviously not long enough as my chest tightened at his presence.

"Good to hear," his eyes held a silent laugh meant for just the two of us. I kept my breathing steady and planted my feet in the ground, refusing to move.

"Here for the contest then?" I asked, determined not to break the conversation, afraid it would make me look weak, and Thresh was the one person on the planet I did not want to seem weak in front of. Well, one of the few people.

"Why else would I be here?" he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him. OK 90% of the time. Fine all of the time.

"Everyone ten laps, courtesy of my darling niece," coach yelled, I had to remember to thank Johanna later for whatever it was she'd done at that exact moment.

"So I'll see you around," I told Thresh.

"You can count on it," he promised, his eyes now dark with far more than just knowledge.

**Author's Note: Ok so I hate doing this but I have a massive favor to ask of you guys. Someone plagiarized one of my one-shots and it has kind of majorly pissed me off. So please please please go to profile and report the story "I need you Cato" as it was originally mine under the title of "Dancing With Danger". You can check if you like and if any of you guys want to leave a review letting them know how awful it is to steal someone else's work, then I won't protest, in fact it would also be kind of appreciated, because whoever it is is not listening to me at all. Secondly if you could check out the other stories on that profile and see if they look familiar then that would be amazing, I personally don't recognize any of them but I am worried that they also aren't theirs and would like to inform the authors if possible. Anyway besides that what you guys think? Also as a side note, I have given up trying to get the characters at the correct age, they're just a shambles and I am sorry. I am also sorry for the long time on the update, I have been trying to remove that story and have also finished the first draft of my own original story! So yeah you guys might one day be able to buy my own story! Would you? I promise it'll be good… maybe… possibly. Either way let me know what you thought of this chapter and please go and report that story!**

**-R**


	36. An Idiot

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Peeta's POV**

"You're an idiot you know?" Madge reminded me none to kindly.

"Yeah cause saying it out loud makes it even more obvious," I sighed letting my hands tug slightly on my hair. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Katniss and the way she'd yelled last night. It was so… un-Katniss-like. It was as infuriating as it was intriguing. Mostly because I knew no matter what I said she'd never listen, she had to forgive me on her own and no matter what I did I couldn't help that process. No matter how often I apologized or how much I prayed she'd just snap out of it she had to do it herself. And intriguing because, well, you only yell if you care right?

"To be fair Madge he has a point, he's enough of a smart dumbass to calculate just how much of a jackass he really is," Marvel pointed out from the other side of me.

"And what is the formula for that?" Madge asked and I rolled my eyes, even knowing they couldn't see me it still made me feel a little better.

"I believe it is number of jerky acts over number of days since the first jerky act multiplied by 100 to give a percentage of general assholeness," Marvel informed her. I was almost impressed by the formula. Almost.

"Don't you dare calculate it," I turned to Madge first and then Marvel hoping my gaze was half as threatening as I hoped it was. From the way they both just laughed at me I guess it wasn't.

"Look she'll come around, just don't do anything too bad in the meantime," Marvel advised, although I wanted to tell him I had already realized that was what I had to do I figured it would be best to nod and agree. "In the meantime," he left the end of the sentence hanging and pushed towards me a drink that I hadn't seen arriving. "Drink up!"

I quickly downed the shot of whatever it was he had ordered and slammed the empty glass back down on the bar top. The alcohol stung at the back of my throat and my body took a second to get used to the unfamiliar feeling.

"What the hell was that?" I didn't realize that the drink had affected me quite so much until I heard my voice croak. I felt stupid for my first thought being that I was glad Katniss wasn't around to hear me now.

"The start of a very, very fine day," Marvel grinned wickedly and the young bartender brought over a second round of something that looked slightly like the first shot of whatever it was but just a tinge darker.

**Johanna's POV**

"Gale," I sighed again, pushing him away half-heartedly. I didn't really want to, but, well, I wasn't an idiot.

"Yeah," he smiled down at me. So I knew it was a stupid idea. Ok, so stupid didn't even really begin to cover it but here we were, me pressed firmly into a deck chair and him all kissing me like he's only just learned how to use his mouth to do things and now here I am… well, in my current state.

"You're an ass," I sighed; I freaking hated how easily I lost my train of thought around him.

"Yeah, but I'm your ass. And I'm a freaking sexy ass at that," he winked and I took the opportunity to push him over so that he fell off of the deck chair and onto the sand of the beach around us.

"Still sure about that," I looked over the edge of the deckchair at him and hated admitting to myself that even slightly confused and disorientated and sand covered, he was irritatingly sexy.

"Like 90% sure," he shrugged and I leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"Anyways I gotta run, need to make a phone call," I half apologized and moved around to the other side of the deck chair to throw my flip flops back on.

"Wait to who?" he moved awkwardly to sit behind me and wrap his arms around my middle.

"No one," I replied in an overly sing-songy voice. "Just someone from home, I kinda need to ask them about something," I tried to avoid an explanation.

"Should I be worried about 'someone'?" he asked, his lips making an awful lot of contact with my ear for such a short question.

"You shouldn't be worried about anyone dumbass," I leaned myself back against him briefly.

"Just checking," he muttered and I angled my shoulder so that I could face him.

"Look, I promise me and Cato was the biggest mistake I've ever made. If I could go back and undo it, then I would. But would you ever have been so honest about your feelings if that hadn't happened. If you hadn't felt threatened?" I asked and he looked guiltily out to the sea. "Exactly, and I'm not saying what I did was right. But what I did got us here, and it sucks that that had to be the case but it's true. So please stop worrying about us or the possibility of some other imaginary guy because when I'm with you I can't think about anyone else. Hell I can barely think alright and you have no idea how fucking irritating it is."

"I have some idea," he muttered, now returning his gaze down to me. "But thanks," he added before bringing his lips down onto mine. It was weird sometimes, how much he could say with his lips without using words. He let me know that he had been worried, that he did still want proof that I was his and only his. Then it made sense.

"That was why you wanted to go slowly wasn't it?" I asked when we eventually broke apart.

"A little, I just. Johanna I care about you and sure it wouldn't be our first time, but this time I want to do things right. I don't want to do it to prove why you should be with me, or to try and convince you to give us a shot at last. I want it to be for us, because we're ready and because we want to, not because I feel like I need to," he answered and I could see him already feeling stupid for saying the words out loud.

"You know how crazy you sound?" I asked.

"You know how crazy you make me?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at me, letting me know that he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"When did you turn cheesy?" I questioned, only half laughing because in all honesty, yes I grew up watching one too many Disney movies and I did love a bit of cheese every now and again. So sue me.

He shrugged. "I dunno, guess you bring it out of me," he answered and leaned in for one more quick kiss.

"Ok Prince Charming but I seriously have to make a call. I'll stop by your room later?" I double-checked. Cato had apparently made plans (which I would be checking up on).

"Yeah, apparently the only channels that work here are like BBC 4 and some kids shows. So kids shows?" he double-checked. I replied by pushing him backwards on the deckchair and turning to go and make the phone call I really should have made before we left.

**Cato's POV**

"So who was that?" I asked Katniss as we headed back to the hotel. Johanna and Gale had run off to the beach together, as in literally, before coach could stop them.

"Who was who?" she asked, furrowing her brow and looking at me like I was a post.

"The guy who was talking to Clove," I answered, like it should have been obvious. The way Johanna went on about it people would think that Clove was all I ever thought about. Which wasn't true. Sort of.

"I have no idea, she seemed really weird around him though. Why not just ask her yourself?" Katniss asked me, and I wondered if I was subtler than I thought I was.

"I don't think she'd tell me," I mumbled. "So you and Peeta seem, weird," I pointed out, wanting to get away from talking about Clove ASAP. She laughed a little in response. "What?"

"Cato I think you're one of the only people who could say that and not have it be an insult," she admitted although still smiling slightly.

"Umm… thanks?" I replied, accidentally smiling a little myself.

"Anytime I guess," she answered awkwardly. We really sucked at the whole conversation thing.

"So, yeah, since Gale is obsessing over Johanna, if you need someone to kick Peeta's ass into gear, I'm here for you bro," I said before I could stop myself.

"Bro?" she questioned, now it was her turn to look confused.

"Sorry, I guess I'm too used to Gale and his whole 'Touch Katniss and I'll kill you' talk," I tried to explain.

"To the point where you actually think of me as a 'bro'?" she asked, still trying to hold in some form of laughter.

"Definitely safer," I pointed out.

"Scared of Gale?" she asked.

"If he has the right to punch me in the face then yeah."

"You'd let him?"

"Maybe not just now, my jaw still hurts from last time. But if I deserved it then yeah."

"And you think that anything between us gives him a right to punch you?"

Crap. How do I end up in stupid conversations like this?

"Probably not, but try explaining that to him," I sighed in defeat.

"Don't listen to him. Much as he likes to pretend to be all tough and indestructible he's really just an overprotective softie," she confessed for him.

"Haven't you seen him with Johanna? I'm pretty sure strangers could guess that about him," I pointed out.

"True, God sometimes I wish they'd just get a room."

"I don't. At the moment that would be my room, which they're actually already kicking me out of later."

"Well that's good to know," she looked a little disgusted at the thought.

"What not comfortable with the thought of those two getting it on?" I asked, teasing her only a little.

"Like you are?" she shot back.

"Not actually thinking about it but the pair of them are a lot more tolerable afterwards," I made a point of watching her squirm a little as she thought about it. "Wow, really that bad huh?"

"Oh shut up! Like it matters," she half-shouted.

"It does."

"And why's that?"

"Cause your reaction is freaking hilarious," I laughed and felt her hand make sharp contact with my stomach.

"I understand why you and Gale get on so well now," she muttered.

"We both make you uncomfortable with references to acts that you haven't carried out yet? Cause you know perhaps if you did it you'd be a lot more open to conversation about it."

"Cato I really doubt that's the problem."

"We could find out?" I jerked away in time to avoid getting slapped in the stomach this time.

"Cato!"

"I know, I know, 'you're waiting for Mr. Perfect' or no you're more the type of 'I'll do it when it suits me, and no one is talking me into or out of it when I want to'," she raised an eyebrow at me as I made my voice rise a few octaves higher than I would ever admit my voice could go.

"No that's not it," she insisted and I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Hmmm just horny and can't find someone? Cause I mean you're an attractive girl Katniss and I'm sure that-" that time I didn't dodge in time to avoid her palm.

"Cato would you just shush!" she demanded and I would have laughed at her frustration if it wasn't Katniss.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling like a child who'd been scolded for eating all the chocolates in an advent calendar on the first day of December. We wandered along in silence for a while.

"Seriously how do you get girls? You're kind of an ass," she wondered aloud and for a second I debated if she really wanted an answer.

"In all honesty? Like that," I admitted.

"Like what?"

"Well, wind them up to the point that the tension gets to the point of wanting to slap me and then just make a move before they really do."

"So when I slapped you-"

"Katniss I'm not actually going to try anything with you. You're like an adopted sister by default."

"Sister by default?"

"Well yeah, Gale's like my brother and you're like his sister. So like a weird adopted sister," I explained and I saw something very odd but unsettlingly familiar flit through her eyes.

"So does that mean we're all part of one really messed up family?"

"Unfortunately."

"So Johanna's like some weird kinda sister-in-law?"

"Nah Johanna's like my sister, so her and Gale are sort of breaking every rule that was ever set down in the name of common sense."

"Lovely. So Clove is like a sister too?"

"Clove's like the weird adopted one that I'm pretty sure is some sorta secret agent sent to kill us all," I left out the part that I couldn't think of Clove as a sister. For lots of reasons none of which I was getting into now.

"Yeah that does sound like Clove," she agreed, smiling slightly. It was only then I realized that we were now back at the hotel. "Thanks Cato," she mumbled.

"What for?" I could feel my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Just, making the day make a little more sense," she smiled and looked awkwardly over to where someone I felt like I should recognize seemed to be waiting for her. I shrugged it off and decided if he was important then she would have said something sooner.

"Umm, sure. Anytime I guess," I smiled a little and we stood awkwardly, neither of us really sure how to say goodbye. "So, I'll, umm, see ya," I eventually muttered.

"Yeah, see you," she agreed and then turned and walked towards the stranger.

**Author's Note: So firstly a MASSIVE thanks to you guys who reported the story "I Need You Cato" it means so much and I was kinda nosey and read the reviews you guys left and seriously you're all amazing! Like it means the world that you helped me stick up for my work and I owe you guys so much! Sadly the story is still up but anyone who reads the reviews knows that it was stolen and that is all down to you guys! So therefore if you would like a new chapter for "Pass Me The Extra Bits" then leave a review and let me know and I shall get on it ASAP. So in terms of this fic, who do you guys think Johanna's off to call? What trouble could a drunk Peeta possibly get into? And what did you guys think about Cato and Katniss' chat? Also I apologize for how long it took me to update, I forgot to take my laptop with me when I went away for Christmas, cause I'm a dumbass like that. So I really hope you guys all had an amazing Christmas and I shall hopefully have another update for you soon! Until then remember you can also follow me on twitter Boydie93 :)**

**-R**


	37. Hurt

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Johanna's POV**

"Johanna?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked as adorably curious as ever.

"Hey Aunty Annie," I greeted, figuring that she'd finally worked out how to use her caller ID. I swear it was easier teaching Mags how to use technology than Annie.

"Are you alright? Did Finnick knock himself out again?" she asked, now sounding both confused and worried.

"Yeah everything's fine and no Finnick's not run into anything too heavy recently," I reassured her. "I just, had to ask you something that and I swear if you ever mention this to anyone, including Finnick, it will be the last thing you ever do," I half-threatened. I could say a lot worse but no one could possibly be that mean to the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Sure. What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft and reassuring as ever. I knew that her lack of temper was one of the reasons she would make an excellent mother someday soon.

"I was just wondering, if you… when you and Fin were dating, how you knew when the right time to, you know, was?" I asked, managing to completely avoid the word that I needed to say. I sighed as I leaned my head against the cool surface of a nearby lamppost. "How did you know when you wanted to do it?" I questioned a little more bluntly this time.

"Oh, well, umm…" I could imagine her blushing and running a hand nervously through her hair on the other end of the line. "I guess it just felt like the right time you know? We were just comfortable and maybe we got a little caught up after a few too few moments but I wouldn't have changed it for the world Johanna. In all honesty if it feels right, it probably is, and if you avoid it you'll just end up frustrated at each other," she rushed her words together but the point was still clear to me.

"Ok, so you don't think you have to wait for anything?" I double-checked. Not that it would really make any difference in terms of me and Gale, it wasn't officially our first time, but it would be the first time we were officially together when we did.

"Nothing specific. Don't rush into anything but don't wait so long that the pressure builds up too much," she advised and I was suddenly incredibly glad that my uncle had found someone as sweet as her.

"Ok, thanks, there's also just one more thing I have to ask you…" I trailed off.

"Of course, anything at all dear," she promised, and I knew there was a strong chance she wouldn't be able to do what I was asking of her.

**Clove's POV**

What the crap was he doing here? The last time I'd seen him I'd made it pretty damn clear that I never wanted to see him again. Admittedly he'd basically said the same thing to me so why the hell was he here? Well for the athletics contest of course, I reminded myself, but it didn't help with the fact that he was still here.

Thinking too much was going to cause some serious problems, but I got the feeling that Thresh would be causing more problems than my thinking ever could.

"Ow. Sorry I, oh-" my apology was cut short as I realized that it was Cato that I had just literally bumped into. Crap. We hadn't spoken since I'd walked away from our pool game last night and I'd planned on avoiding him a little longer before bumping into him. Looks like fate had some other crueler idea.

"Umm, s'alright," he mumbled awkwardly, looking at me for some hint of what I wanted him to do. What I wanted him to do was to not be here so that we weren't having this stupid awkward encounter. Not that it was possible now.

"So… where you heading?" I asked, desperate to find some form of conversation to have with him. Although the fact his shirt was unbuttoned completely revealing his almost photo shopped looking abs made it sort of hard to do that.

"Just to see an old friend," he confessed and my mind went instantly to the blonde girl on the running track from earlier today.

"Oh," I replied awkwardly. I knew I could ask how he knew her, who she was, what exactly he meant by "friend" but I just couldn't. The words seemed to open the possibility of hurting myself or worse letting him know that I actually gave a damn. "Well have fun," I muttered and went back to walking down the corridor quickly.

"Clove wait!" he called after me and I turned back with a confused look. Not that it was attractive but I'd rather look surprised than hopeful at him right now. "Do you, umm, want another game of pool later?" he asked, reaching his hand up to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"I don't think I can," I lied. In all honesty as much as I did, I still didn't want to get caught up in Cato's games, especially right before the competition tomorrow. He just nodded and looked down at the ground for a moment before letting his hand drop back to his side.

"Guess I'll see you around then," he said as way of goodbye and went back to heading to see his "friend".

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss," I heard a surprised Madge half-shriek as I closed the door to our room. "You're back early," she observed and I couldn't help but notice the slight panic in her voice. What the crap was going on here?

"Umm, yeah I guess. With the competition tomorrow coach doesn't want us overdoing it," I answered, still a little puzzled as she tugged down the edges of her shirt. What the crap?

"Katniss!" an all too familiar and slightly slurred voice yelled. I walked down the end of the short passageway and looked onto the bed where Peeta was rather unsuccessfully trying to hold himself up on one elbow.

"Peeta?" I asked, not quite believing that he was here. In this state. His blonde curls were mussed up and his bright eyes were slightly glassy.

"You look beautiful," he stated determinedly before slumping back down onto the mattress. "Not that I'm surprised or anything," he added as an after thought. I looked down to my running shorts and running top that really only just covered my sports bra. Then remembered the sweat that was causing my hair to stick onto the sides of my face unattractively.

"Umm…. Thanks?" I tried to sound sincere but I knew my voice sounded uncertain. "What the hell has he been drinking?" I whispered to Madge.

"Whatever Marvel bought him," she shrugged apologetically.

"You know if I hadn't screwed up then I'd tell you that everyday. Because you are Katniss, you're beautiful. Like an old hardback book though, not like a flower. Cause you could crush a flower, but you could knock someone out with the right hardback," he mumbled to himself. I only half-listened as he continued talking about books.

"I'm going to go get him some water and something to eat. Can you please watch him?" Madge half-begged. I resisted rolling my eyes at her.

"Alright. But you owe me," I threatened, and she only smiled at me before running out the door.

I turned back to the mess of a boy on the bed, who was now staring at me like he needed me to say something to him. Great.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," he eventually said, after what felt like far too long.

"Peeta, you're just drunk it's fine-"

"No. No I'm not sorry about that. Well I am, but not really because this is the most we've talked without yelling in days and I miss talking to you," he looked away guiltily as he spoke. "I mean, I know we only really properly started talking a few days ago, and that it sounds ridiculous that I should care this much after just that amount of time but I can't help it Katniss. I miss you, and thinking about all the possibilities of the things that we could be because I fucked everything right up before I even really got the chance to see if we could be anything," he rambled and I could see drunk tears stinging behind his too blue eyes. Crap.

"Peeta you didn't screw up," I lied. He had screwed up. Admittedly, I'd only encouraged him to screw up, but that didn't change the fact that he had.

"You're a terrible liar you know," he half laughed as he spoke, but instead of the usually chirpy sound, this one was hollow and painful to hear coming from him. He was always smiling, always so freaking happy it was irritating and now here he was. A blubbering, drunken mess that looked far too much like Haymitch had the other night for my liking but then there was nothing I could do about it.

I sighed and fidgeted nervously with the end of my braid.

"Alright so you fucked up. You hurt me so much that all I wanted to do was hurt you right back but I knew I couldn't do that because; well your smile makes me smile. And you being sad makes me sad and I hate that because it meant that no matter how much I wanted to hurt you I knew I'd just end up hurting myself," I confessed, suddenly praying that he would nap, wake up and forget everything I'd just said.

"And you've been hurt enough," he whispered and now I felt tears of my own prickling behind my eyes at the memory of the redhead girl confronting us in the pool. I'd finally been ready to let someone back into my life and he'd betrayed that trust so quickly that I wasn't sure I'd ever be able forgive him for it. But looking at him now, his eyes mirroring mine, I knew that was a lie. I'd already forgiven him, already accepted that I had pushed him towards someone else, but that wasn't going to be something I could change. My friends would always come first, unfortunately Gale topped that list, and if he couldn't deal with that fact then we wouldn't stand any glimmer of a chance.

"I, need to change," I mumbled, heading to the dresser me and Madge shared and just leant my head against the mahogany surface and breathing deeply a few times, trying to collect my thoughts and bite back the tears.

"Katniss," his voice was soft, and his breath warm as it hit the back of my neck. "Katniss I hate seeing you hurt," he whispered and I bit back a response telling him that he should have thought of that before he'd done god only knows what with that redhead.

"Well it's hardly an enjoyable experience for me either Peeta," I sighed instead.

He rested his hands on top of mine and leant against me, his front pressing into my back so I could feel every part of our bodies connecting. I realized then that even mad at him, even wishing that he were sober enough that I could yell at him without feeling guilty, I liked having him here. Liked having the potential to yell at him, liked having the potential of making up with him, liked the feeling of him resting against me, his breath tickling the back of my neck. So I let him stand there, rather than shoving him off me, because as much as there was fire coursing through my veins, and as much as I knew in a fight he would let me win I didn't want to fight. His skin was cool against mine, causing the fire to stop raging through me and turn into a calming warmth and I closed my eyes to fully enjoy the feeling and block out the rest of the world, just for a few moments, so that there was just me and him and where our hands touched. I couldn't change. And neither could he. I would be fire and he would be the wind that controlled where my fire burned, calming me and igniting me when it seemed fit.

He went to take his hands away from mine but I turned around quickly so that I was facing him and he stopped his retreat back to the bed to look at me. We both stood for a few minutes, each breathing heavily and not really sure why, each looking in the others eyes for some kind of signal as to what to do.

So I did something that felt just a little bit irrational. But when has fire ever really made any sort of sense?

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as our lips made fierce contact. At first I could tell he wasn't really expecting the pressure of my lips against his but he recovered quickly and his arms responded first, pulling my body closer to his as they made themselves comfortable around my waist. His lips responded soon after as I took his bottom lip between my own and noted that I could taste the harsh alcohol that stained his previously sweetened lips.

We broke away quicker than I would have liked but I could feel him swaying slightly on his feet, reminding me that the alcohol wasn't just on his lips.

"I don't want to hurt anymore," I whispered to his lips.

**Author's Note: OK so Peeta was a little tipsy for their make-up but I pinky promise they will have plenty of time to make-up fully soon enough! Also want to thank you guys I only realized like yesterday that there are over 100 followers for this story so seriously THANK YOU! You guys are awesome and you're ideas are hilarious and support is so appreciated it is unbelievable! So I hope that you're all still enjoying the story. Also any thought on what should be happening next? Because there are still three and a half days of the trip left so anything and everything is still possible! **

**-R**


	38. Idiots and Ex's

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Johanna's POV**

"So you're imaginary ex, not so imaginary after all," I muttered as Clove informed me about Thresh's unexpected appearance.

"At least you learned how to listen," she responded, throwing herself backwards onto the bed and pushing her palms forcefully against her closed eyed in frustration. "I thought I'd never see him again, and I looked like such a tit just standing there asking stupid questions!" she added, sounding overly irritated by the fact.

"I thought you said you didn't care what he thought?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest to emphasize how ridiculous she was sounding. I had no idea what had really happened between the two of them, but whatever it was it hadn't been pretty. It had sent Clove off on one of her insanity kick, where she would train and study and maybe occasionally nap but that was all. We were excluded from her life entirely until she decided that we were allowed to re-enter her life. Even then we never really got any explanation, we just assumed we were never meant to breathe his name again.

"I don't, but it's still irritating. He was just standing there, looking all pleased with himself and then I only made it worse. I should have just walked away as soon as I realized it was him," she sighed heavily and I was suddenly felt the need to snap this 'Thresh' character in half.

"Probably. Not much you can do now though. You'll only have to see him at the competition and then bye-bye Thresh," I reminded her; she gave me a look that let me know I really wasn't helping the matter. "OK look. So you and your crazy ex's reunion didn't go like in the movies where he see's you, realized what an idiot he was for ever screwing things up in the first place and then either a) tries desperately to win you back in a number or ridiculous but hilarious ways including serenading you with some awful 90's song or b) takes you in his arms and carries you off into the sunset to live happily ever after so big whoop. Did you really want that to happen anyway?" I half-demanded.

"No but-"

"Exactly! So there is no but. So he thinks you're an idiot, big whoop! I thought you were all about the Cato anyway?" I pointed out.

"Well turns out Cato isn't really all about the Clove, so that solves that problem," she huffed a little, and I nearly turned to go and hit Cato's head off a wall before pausing and realizing it was far more likely to be Clove misunderstanding something.

"And what put that stupid idea in your overly confusable head?" I sighed, now moving to run a hand through my hair, which was still slightly damp after my shower.

"The fact that I'm pretty sure he's getting it on with some random Glimmer-look-alike right now," Clove explained.

"And what proof do you have?"

"She looked at him with big goofy blue eyes and then I bumped into him when he was heading to see her."

Ah. That might be a possible explanation then… So maybe she wasn't as crazy as I thought.

"That's not right…" I mumbled to myself. The last time I'd asked Cato about how he felt about the irritable brunette in front of me he'd made his feelings abundantly clear, or so I'd thought.

"Well it's what's happening either way," she informed her hands, I just happened to overhear really. "I also royally messed up your plan by the way."

"What plan?" I asked, my mind trying to work out how to get my hands around Cato's muscular neck and demand answers from him.

"The plan to say ridiculously sexual things to Cato until he caved?" she reminded me.

"You weren't really going to do that were you?" I laughed unsubtly revealing the real plan.

"Johanna!" she shrieked suddenly, which did not help the laughing fit I was slowly giving in to. She couldn't be serious right?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just… you didn't actually consider doing that did you?" I almost choked as I tried to control my laughter.

"Well, I didn't really know what else to do," she confessed and suddenly I saw her as she was. Just someone who had developed feelings she never thought she would, for someone who was exactly the wrong type of person to develop said feelings for.

"Clove, I don't know why you'd listen to me anyway. I sit around and enjoy Gale and mines relationship until something else comes along to screw it all up," I sighed. "Look Cato likes you, as in puppy dog crushes have nothing on this level of weird and adorable. And that's it. He likes _you. _So don't try and be someone else because odds are, he'll have seen every act in the book before and the reason he probably likes you so much is that you don't put on an act with him," I explained to her. She seemed to consider this for a moment, her eyes flitting as she thought this new information through.

"Well whatever he likes about me, clearly it doesn't live up to whatever he likes in that blonde," she growled eventually, clearly letting her jealous side through. I sighed and threw a pillow at her.

"I'm off to see Gale, try not to get too much more oblivious before I get back?" I requested, knowing that there was no chance she was going to be taking Cato's attraction towards her seriously anytime soon.

**Katniss' POV**

I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. Did I mention that I was an idiot? I kissed Peeta, and while he was drunk and slurring and just generally non-Peeta like in the slightest. And 'I don't want to hurt anymore'? Shit what was wrong with me.

"Hey Catnip," an all too chirpy Gale called from the other end of the corridor I was currently storming down. I took in his appearance; from the slightly spikey hair on top of his head to the plastic bags clanking with the weight of many glass bottles that were preventing him running and picking me up into some form of crazy bear hug.

"Hey, what you got there?" I asked curiously, eyeing up the bottles.

"Stuff for Jo later," he answered suspiciously. I decided it best not to ask what he was planning on doing with his intoxicated girlfriend-of-sorts.

"Sounds fun," I mumbled and went back to wandering back to the stairs.

"Hey Cat," he called again and I turned back to him. "What are you doing down here?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in that way when he gets confused by something he thinks should be obvious.

"Just some errands," I answered vaguely, hoping he'd let the matter drop. He did, but his concerned expression wasn't something I missed before I turned back to the stairs. One of the things that I liked about Gale was his ability to know when I wasn't going to talk about something, and how I needed to be left alone when that happened. Something's were just best left in my head, and there alone. However when we had tried dating it had proved to be one of the major downfalls as I had nearly always wanted to be alone and he had rarely ever come after me and stupid as it sounds, sometimes I had just longed for him to chase after me and prove he cared.

I wasn't ready to tell him about Peeta, and about how I had just had to half-carry his drunken ass back down to his room so he could safely pass out. Or how awkward it had been with him trying to debate out loud what our kissing had meant for us. "Us". He had said that word and it had tightened something in my stomach. At first I had assumed it was fear and wanted to drop him on the cool marble floor and leg it as fast as I could away from him. But then I'd realized it wasn't fear, and I didn't want to run. I wanted to hold him closer and tell him that I was ready for us. And then I realized that thinking things like that only made me want to run more than ever.

**Cato's POV**

"Hey," her silky voice charmed as she opened the door and revealed herself to be wearing, well not very much to say the least.

"Hey there," I replied, my voice remaining calm even though my mind was in a slight debate with itself. If a slight debate could be classified as fire raging through me and the other half retaliating by trying to decapitate the half starting the fires with swords.

"Well, you coming in?" she questioned, her flirtatious smile revealing she had already decided for me, so I wasn't surprised when she pushed the door open just a little more in order for me to squeeze past her, our bodies having to brush against each other slightly.

I settled myself on the edge of the bed, more as there wasn't really anywhere else to sit, and watched as she walked slowly towards me, placing one foot strategically in front of the other to make her hips sway just a little bit more than normal. Some part of my mind imagined it was Clove walking towards me, and how things would have been so different. How Clove wouldn't walk like she was looking for approval, she would walk like she had a purpose, with confidence, with pure desire burning in her eyes rather than biting her lip in a way that Cashmere clearly thought was attractive but really made her look like she was trying a little too hard.

Stop it. It's not Clove, I reminded myself. Clove made it clear that she would never be in Cashmere's place. She would never trust me enough to fully give herself to me in the way that other girls had no problem doing. And that wasn't going to change if I didn't.

Cashmere settled herself on my lap and leaned her face down, her blonde hair creating a curtain around us, letting the outside world vanish from view. It left me with a view of her perfectly delicate features. But I didn't want delicate. I wanted strong and fierce and striking. Not pretty.

She leaned forward and let her lips fall onto mine with a confident smirk that didn't suit her petite features. I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. If I couldn't have Clove then how the hell else was I meant to find out whom I was meant to be with? Who my so-called "soul mate" was? I mean this wasn't so ridiculous was it?

As soon as Cashmere starting grinding herself against me I knew it was. God I was stupid, why did I think this would change anything? Why did I even consider another girl when the only one I wanted was pissed at me for getting myself into situations exactly like the one I was in now.

"What's wrong?" Cashmere asked as I broke away from her and moved to get her off of me. Her voice was too high-pitched and squeaky for me.

"I just, don't think this is a good idea," I answered honestly. Probably the first time I'd been honest in a situation like this to be perfectly honest. Just my luck that even when I try to be the good-guy it never comes off that way.

"What so I have to convince you now?" she asked harshly, all of the innocent act dropped away and for some stupid reason I was so much more attracted to her when I got the feeling that she could kill me at any second.

"No I don't want convinced I just want to leave," I replied bluntly, not in the mood to deal with a complaining, whining girl again. I made my way quickly towards the door, leaving her trailing a fairly constant stream of insults at me. I knew she didn't mean them; she didn't really need me. She was the type of girl who would be out walking along the beach in an hour or so and find someone else to take my place easily enough. It was how she worked.

It just sucked that I couldn't find anyone to replace the girl who would probably never want me.

**Author's Note: Ok so again I apologize for my awfulness in terms of updating! But I really really hope you guys are still enjoying this story enough not to leave it now! Especially with things starting to heat up all over the place! So how do you think a sober Peeta will react to realizing that Katniss kissed him? And how will Cato go around either getting over or just getting Clove? Even if he does find a way will Clove get over herself and accept him? And what exactly will Gale get up to with an intoxicated Johanna? I shall hopefully have the answers for you as soon as possible! **

**Also one of my fics, Run, is another AU set in highschool. It's mostly about Johanna (for those of you who like her in this fic, I have a feeling you'll love her in Run) but of course the rest of the gang is there for all the drama and madness that you would expect from this type of fanfiction! It would mean the world to me if you guys checked it out!**

**Anyways let me know what you guys are thinking! It seriously means the world to me seeing your reviews! :)**

**-R**


	39. Bumps and Bruises

**Chapter Thirty-Nine (Bumps and Bruises)**

**Johanna's POV**

Stupid Cato ruining everything. Just when we finally manage to convince Clove that she should screw the rest of the world and do what she wants rather than what she's been taught to do all these years he manages to screw everything up royally. Well that's just peachy. Mostly because now I'm going to have to settle Clove's worries all over again and to be honest, I'm not even sure that I disagree with her anymore.

I mean sure, I'm not really one to talk, but as soon as Gale had made his feelings clear then there was no doubt in my mind about what I'd wanted to do. To be honest I really don't think I could have done anything else if I tried, the boy was infuriating and stubborn and ridiculous and everything in life that aggravated me, and yet when I wasn't with him, there was nothing I wanted more than to be aggravated rather than calm. I didn't want to settle, or be calm, I needed the storm that stirred behind his grey eyes, not the peace of a calm summers sea.

Then again, maybe Cato just hadn't made his feelings clear to Clove. He'd made his _attraction _clear but as for feelings… well that was a different matter. To be honest I wasn't even 100% sure that the boy had feelings yet alone knew what to do with them. Or maybe Clove just had to show him that she was willing to give him a chance rather than running off any time she felt and emotion blossom within her. God the pair were hopeless. Maybe they weren't meant to work, maybe there was something about the fact that Clove would always fight, so she would always fight her feelings for him and he would never believe that she had the feelings in the first place. They doubted the very things that should draw them together and that was almost as irritating as Gale. Almost.

"Hey Jo-" Cato didn't have time to finish whatever greeting he was about to make as I slammed him against the nearest wall. It was just his bad luck he'd happened onto the same corridor as me while I was fuming about him.

"Listen I have had more than I can take of you screwing around with girls. Glimmer was one thing, no one really cared what happened there. Hell I don't even care about me. But you are seriously screwing over Clove which is not okay. That girl is hopeless and lost and more broken than anyone I know and if you give her so much as one more crack then I swear to God Cato it will be the last thing you ever do," I hissed at him, pressing my forearm into his neck making sure he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Admittedly I wasn't planning on doing any damage… not yet anyway.

"Alright Jo sheesh just relax," he started, his eyes still a little wide from being pounced on out of the blue.

"No I will not relax. You cannot go around making her sexually frustrated one minute and then running off with the first thing that bats her pretty little eyelashes at you the next! It's driving me crazy here!" I yelled in his face, realizing that this was the first time I think I'd genuinely wanted to punch him. Usually he was the one preventing me from punching people. This trip was just weird on every level.

"Sound like she's not the only one who's frustrated," Cato muttered and just cocked an eyebrow at me, waiting for the undeniable response that was already making it's way to my mouth.

"Well should of done a better job then shouldn't you?" I snapped yanking my arm down away from his throat and taking a step back.

"Not my responsibility anymore," he smirked at me and I swear to God in that second I understood why Clove was so against the idea of doing anything that involved any sense of emotion with the boy.

"You know what I'm done. I'm done defending you and telling Clove that you're not the guy that everyone makes you out to be when really you are. I can smell that skank on you right now and Clove deserves better than you," I scowled at him, waiting for him to tell me I was wrong, waiting for him to scream at me and tell me I was a bitch like he always did, like anyone who'd just been offended would do. But he didn't, he just stared at me and for a moment I really felt like he was looking into my soul. It was unnerving to say the least, I crossed my arms over myself like they'd provide some form of protection from the iciness of the glare but it did nothing.

Finally he walked off, and I knew in that second that I was wrong. Even without him saying it.

**Peeta's POV**

I don't know how I got back into my room, only that I was here, and my eyes could barely focus on anything. Although one thing was abundantly clear in my mind, no matter the haze of alcohol that I had consumed. Katniss had kissed me. I hadn't drunkenly kissed her, she had soberly and knowingly put her lips onto mine and let me feel how broken she was. And I had to fix her.

I shot up out of bed and fell back over almost instantly. Ok, so even now sober I was hardly the most graceful of people but that wasn't about to deter me from finding her.

Although what the hell was I meant to say. "Hey, so you kissed me, now what?" didn't quite feel like the right thing to say to Katniss of all people. She was skittish at the best of times when it came to relationships and well, we hadn't exactly had the smoothest ride so far. There had to be something I could do to convince her that the thing with Foxface had been a mistake, an awful mistake that was completely my fault and that I would never ever in a million years let anything like that get between us again.

Well I had to do something! I couldn't just sit here and act like nothing ad happened. Could I? Maybe that was what she wanted to do. Maybe I'd just accidentally caught her in a moment of weakness and she wanted to forget about the whole thing. But I didn't want to forget. Didn't that count for anything!

Yeah a relationship had to be a two-way thing, friendship or awkwardness included and damn her if she wasn't going to listen to me. At least I was trying to be honest with her, rather than covering up my feelings this entire time. I just once wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling. I wanted to know the girl who set my heart on fire.

Aff screw it I needed a drink. Not an alcoholic one, I'm pretty sure Marvel's "ingenious" idea had put me off them for life. But just some water, and then something with some kind of caffeine would be good though. I grabbed a few essentials and headed back down to the bar, already expecting the snide looks from the bartender before I arrived. There was something about the bar staff here that was very unsettling, like they judged us for being teenagers and drinking. Although, if they gave us funny looks I dreaded to think of how they looked at Haymitch.

Although naturally a simple plan would never be carried out with me involved. Nope everything had to get thrown up in the air and go all crazy. I suppose that was just life really.

"Hey," she mumbled when she noticed I was at the bar next to her. I know I should have turned and left but something about her just drew me in. I couldn't walk away knowing she was there, that was like seeing someone dying and not trying to do anything about it.

"Hi," I muttered back pathetically. There was something about her that just made me forget how to speak like a normal person. "So… I…umm… guess I have to ask you something…"

**Clove's POV**

Stupid day, like I wasn't already freaking out enough about the fact the competition was tomorrow now I had to deal with Thresh showing up again and the fact that Cato would always be Cato. To be fair the second wasn't so much something new, it was just something I'd let my heart temporarily make my mind forget. Wait heart? No that wasn't right, I'd just actually thought he could change when he never would. Cato would always be the boy who ran, and I would always be the girl who soared. That was who we were, who we would always be and who we were destined to become. That was how our story began, went and ended.

"Hello Clove," the other one of my problems snapped me out of my own head as I turned sharply to see him at the other end of the never-ending corridor. Crap.

"Thresh," I greeted cautiously, consciously shifting my weight to get ready to run if I had to.

"You were so distant earlier, not like you used to be. I couldn't resist coming to check up on how you really were," his tone was dark as his eyes as they raked over me in a way that still made me shiver like the first time.

"I told you earlier, I'm fine Thresh," I answered, not letting my eyes move form his but mentally calculating how far away the door was and how fast I could get there. Not fast enough were the words that seemed to be the only answer.

"You seem a lot more tense than you used to be," he started and my muscles tensed in preparation for the end of the sentence. "Maybe I could help you with that," he offered, but it wasn't really an offer. It never was with Thresh.

At that moment I was so glad that a maid appeared out of one of the rooms between us, giving me the chance to turn and run before the tears started falling too quickly. I couldn't wait for this week to end already.

**Author's Note: Okay so one thing I have to make really clear is that I love Thresh! He was an amazing character in the books and was so important and I think he was a really sweet guy but I do need someone to be kinda evil to Clove and since he is the one that kills her, it kinda fits so I apologize. Anyways I also have to say sorry for taking so long to update, seriously if I take too long, just yell at me and I will get on it so much faster. But still, what do you guys think will happen when Johanna and Gale have one too many drinks? What will come of Peeta and Katniss' chat? And will Cato be able to fix our broken Clove before Thresh makes her unfixable? Keep me posted on your thoughts with reviews and twitter (Boydie93) please guys! Your thoughts mean the world and make me smile! **

**-R**

**p.s. for those of you that have noticed I am changing the main characters in the story on the info bit, generally they will be the characters I'm focusing most on over the next few chapters! **


	40. She Cares

**Chapter Forty**

**Gales POV**

Ok I'm pathetic. But at least I know that I am and that has to count for something right? I sigh and accept that if Johanna finds out I just spent the past half hour arranging the room perfectly for her getting here then it's not going to matter if I know I'm pathetic or not. She'll know. And that will me much, much worse.

I run my hand through my hair and accept that so long as she doesn't look under either of the beds, open the wardrobe too quickly or go prowling around in the drawers then she won't know where I hid the mess. Then again I'm also hoping that she doesn't get so bored that she decides to go hunting in drawers. Pretty sure that would probably be worse than her working out that me and Cato are messy people. Actually given how messy she is I doubt that would be a problem at all.

The problem was that somewhere between training together, screaming at each other, laughing at each other and generally trying our best not kill each other I'd accidentally actually started caring about her. To the point where I like looking after her, anytime she lets her guard down long enough for me to help her I have to fight the smile that wants to take over my face so badly. And usually I can only manage it for about thirty seconds after she's gone and then I'm a lost cause.

I take the coke out of the fridge, knowing that she's weird and likes it room temperature rather than chilled, and make her up a Jack and coke, with a little more Jack than most people can handle. I make myself one too, although with a little less Jack. I don't want her to think I'm a lightweight, or getting drunk the day before the competition. Actually screw it all, coach will kill me if I'm hung over tomorrow and I'm pretty sure he's just itching for one more reason to ring my neck.

"You know, you really oughtta learn how to lock the door, anyone could just walk in," her teasing voice greeted me.

"I wasn't waiting for anyone who'd walk past an open door though," I answered and handed her her drink. She sipped and sighed approvingly.

"Not bad Hawthorne," she complimented and I had to snap my eyes back up and away from her bare legs. I don't know why she'd chosen now to decide to wear the white sundress that clung to her torso but then was much looser after passing her hips but man did it do things to a guy.

"Not bad yourself," I grinned at her, letting her know exactly what I'd been thinking about. Well almost exactly. Truth was, much as things seemed to be going much better with us this time around there was no way that I was putting the option of sex on the table just yet. And naturally my dirty mind wanders to the thought of sex with her… on a table.

"Perv," she complains without really complaining and shoves my shoulder on her way over to my bed. I smile a little as she reorganizes the pillows.

"You seem awfully willing to get into bed with a perv," I point out picking up the remote before coming over to join her on the bed, my weight make it impossible for her not to naturally fall against me a little.

"And you have made this a little strong for someone who claims not to be a perv," she retaliates holding up her cup.

"If you're complaining I'll make you a weaker one. Or you know, get you some beer," I torment her, knowing full well ever since the first time she tried drinking and performed the greatest chunder dragon I have ever seen she has hated beer and everything beer related.

She slaps my stomach as I laugh at her facial reaction to the comment before downing the rest of her drink happily and slamming the cup down on the bedside table, having to lean across me to do so.

"Think you can keep up pretty boy?" she challenges, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Only one way to find out," I whisper in her ear teasingly before leaning back and downing the rest of my own drink, which is obviously weaker than her own but I still can't have her drinking more than me.

"I thought you said we were watching kids shows?" she asked, leaning in closer to me and even though I can smell the sweet alcohol on her breath there is no way that that is what's talking right now.

"I think I just found a more entertaining past time," I replied.

**Cato's POV**

I bring the cue forward just a little too sharply and watch as the ball I was aiming to pot rebounds and shoots half way back down the table. Not that I really care, I'm too mad to focus. Johanna was right; I don't deserve Clove. I need someone like Glimmer, someone who is as emotionally carefree as I am and refuses to have any baggage hold me down. Except for the fact Glimmer is now very much attached to someone. I slam the white ball into the innocent purple-stripped one in a new fit of anger.

If I can't have Clove then what the hell was wrong with Cashmere? Stupid question I know, she wasn't Clove that was the problem. I knew I couldn't have her and yet I didn't want anyone but her. I turned around and aimed for the next spotted ball I was attempting to pot. Not that I'd have much luck at this rate, I was too angry to use force properly.

"Man and here was Clove telling me you were actually good at this game," his voice was more irritating than it had been when I thought Clove was having a thing with him.

"What do you want Marvel?" I stand up straight, hoping to somehow intimidate him with the fact I'm a good head and easily a foot wider than him.

"I'm just waiting for Clove, we said we'd have a rematch after your lesson the other night," he answered and I felt myself relax a little as the memory of Clove pressed against me made my thoughts happier for a split second before remembering that was as far as we were going to go.

"I should probably get going, I have umm…"

"Don't you want to see if your lessons paid off?" Marvel questioned. I guess that Clove left out how her lesson had ended. With her running off and freaking out over the fact that we were pressed against each other.

"I'm sure they will have," I answer awkwardly.

"I dunno man, unless you somehow turned her into a pool goddess overnight I doubt she has what it takes to beat me," he challenged. I wanted to point out that I didn't care if she was a stupid pool goddess, she was everything I needed, she was strong and independent and stubborn and funny and just scared enough that she still needed someone to look after her.

"You guys can use this table, I've not actually potted anything yet," I offered placing the cue I was using back on the table.

"Hey man you alright?" Marvel asked, and I knew he was only asking because he couldn't think of anything else to do. I got in that moment why him and Glimmer worked, she needed someone to make sure that she was okay.

"Yeah fine just… an odd day is all," I sort of lied before turning to walk off.

"She likes you you know," he called after me causing me to stop before I'd really had the chance to leave.

"And how would you know that," I figured I'd better humor him.

"Because it's obvious. I mean I used to like her too you know, and then I figured out what it meant when she looked at you, how she would sit up a little more when you walked in the room, how if you were talking it didn't matter what else was going on in the world she would only pay attention to you, how she went out of her way to organize her schedule around when you were at training so she had one more reason to bump into you. Don't give up on her Cato," he informed me and I actually turned to look at him. "Hey I'm a geek. I might not know much about actual relationships but I get basic biology and phycology."

"Clearly you get relationships if you've got Glimmer looking at you the way she does," I offered back and he actually smiled a little.

"You notice how Glimmer looks at me but not how Clove looks at you?" he pointed out and I wanted to punch him for being so damn right.

**Katniss' POV**

"You can ask me anything," I answered honestly. Well he could ask, I didn't have to answer honestly. Although I knew that that was a lie. There was something about his perfectly blue eyes and crystal heart that made any lie I would tell him get stuck in my throat.

"Alright, you didn't just fall and land on my lips did you?" he asked timidly and I smiled a little because I didn't quite feel like laughing just yet.

"No," I shook my head and looked down at the cool surface of the bar and wished I could put my head on it to have this particular conversation. Mostly because the conversation was too intense, this was everything or nothing. We would either walk away from this a couple or as just friends, and in all honesty I knew there was one of those that would kill me slowly.

"So what made you want to… you know?" he asked, his eyes not moving from my face, I could feel the expectations in his gaze like they were smooshing my face physically.

"Well, the fact that it's you Peeta," I sighed eventually, deciding that honesty was the best policy. "The fact that no matter what you do it's always for the good of everyone else. I'm pretty sure if it came down to it you'd give up your own life for anyone else's. The fact that you know how to make me forget things in this messed up world and smile and not care. And then you're there when I remember the world and you're there to support me through everything," I rambled and then bit my tongue realizing that I could easily keep going.

"Katniss, I… you can't mean that," he whispered softly and the voice pricked something behind my eyes and tightened my throat. "I don't want to be just a distraction. Don't you see Katniss, I'm here to take you away from this world, but you are my world. When I see you, it's like my whole day just gets better instantly. When I hear you talking I instantly have to listen to whatever you're saying, even if you're just talking about what you're planning on making for dinner for Prim that night. When you smile, I can't even begin to explain the things that happen to me. I feel like I wouldn't have anything to be happy about if you weren't in my life."

I swallowed sharply and resisted the urge to run and scream and panic over the fact that Peeta had decided that I meant that much to him. There's a big difference between liking someone and having them be the world to you. And the difference was something that I wasn't completely sure about now. But it was something that I needed to hear. I needed to know that this was what I would be getting into with Peeta. It wouldn't be like what I'd had with Gale, where we were really just bored and wanted to see what would happen. With Peeta it was a risk, like jumping off a building and knowing that we would either fly or crash into the ground together.

"I don't want you to be sad," I admitted. "I want to do anything I can to make sure that you're never sad. That you always have that goofy smile of yours on your face and I want it to be for me. Peeta I want to… I want to-"

Thankfully he didn't wait for me to finish before he leaned forward on his chair and pressed his lips against mine, sealing the words that were never said on my lips. It wasn't deepened; he pulled away all too soon.

"I will always be here to look after you," he promised.

"Always?"

"Always."

**Authors Note: Okay so not focusing on the fact that I suck royally at updating did you guys like this chapter? I am currently debating writing a short scene from Clove and Thresh's relationship to give you guys a bit of an idea of their backstory without ruining too much of the plot of this story. Plus now over 300 reviews! You guys rock and are seriously the reason I am still writing this!**

**On another note, I have been working really hard to get my own original story finished and I now have a very rough first draft done which is in the process of being edited by myself and a few close friends. So this is basically the reason I have been super suckish at updating (that and my actual university work) so if one day you might not have to wait for me to update new chapters, cause you'll have them all… in one book! Maybe. But still this is probably going to be how I make it up to you guys about taking so long to update fanfics. Anyway please leave feedback of any kind and always feel free to nag me into updating either through this or my twitter (Boydie93)**

**-R**

**P.s. another reason you guys rock is the plagiarized version of Dancing With Danger was taken down so massive thanks to anyone who reported or left a message on the story! :)**


	41. That

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Clove's POV**

I hate being late. Almost as much as I hate pineapple on pizza (I mean seriously what is that all about?). I know I shouldn't care, I'm just playing pool with Marvel in an attempt to redeem myself after yesterdays epic fail on my part, but I can't shake the feeling that something awful is going to happen if I don't get there soon.

Crap.

So my suspicions were only a little right. It wasn't really the end of the world, but watching Cato and Marvel mutter to each other made my stomach tighten. Much as Marvel's a good guy, he is completely clueless sometimes. And Cato is not someone who is good at dealing with cluelessness. I turned to leave them to their private conversation a second too late.

"Chickening out before we've even started I see," Marvel comments and I try to stop the death glare from forming on my face before I turn back to look at him. I know I'm unsuccessful when he physically flinches back a little bit. I smile a little at this, got to love the small victories after all.

"You wish," I reply, making sure my stride is confident as I walk back towards the table, even though my heart is pounding against my ribcage because I know that _he_ is watching my every move.

I don't hesitate as I pick up a cue from a nearby table; refusing to take the one Cato is still gripping in his hand. I'm still mad at him for some unknown reason, but all I know is that I can feel myself growing a little happier when I realize that he smells like him, and not some trashy perfume that I'd have associated with the ditsy blonde who was all over him earlier. Then again, he could have just showered.

"You going to set them up or are you just here to watch?" I ask Cato directly, my voice sounding harsh and like I'm about to murder him. Which I have debated doing a few times, so the voice isn't as hard to put on as it should be.

He moves slowly to get the triangle to do as I asked, his eyes never leaving mine. Of course, I'm only aware of this because mine never leave his either. I'm still slightly pissed about my encounter with both him and Thresh earlier, and I'm going to make damned sure he knows it.

He places the balls into the small area, and I watch as his strong fingers move over them, making me remember how the same fingers had been on my hipbones less than a day ago. And how he'd still gone to see his "friend" today anyway.

He spins the black 8 ball in the center before removing the plastic boundary and gives me a look that makes me wish I knew how to trick shot one of the balls into his face. I take the white ball and move it to the end of the table, only slightly aware that Marvel's still here and is the one I'm meant to be playing. But he's not the one I want to prove something to. I mean sure as much as I hate losing and I know he'll rub it in my face forever if I do I want to prove to Cato that I can do something. I know I can do it at the athletics tomorrow, but I want to prove it now, right here, at this damned pool table he had me pressed against last night.

I rolled the ball a little to the left, so that it was more lined up with the point of the triangle. I refused to look at him now. He wouldn't distract me like I knew he'd distracted so many other girls with his blue eyes that made you think they cared, with his arms that made you think you were safe right before they snapped your neck without a second thought. There was no way I was falling for it like they had.

I exhaled slowly, bringing the cue forward, imagining the shot one last time in my mind before I drew it back again and slammed the white ball as hard as I could. I tried not to act surprised when a striped ball fell down into a pocket. Of course, that then meant trying not to act mad when a spotted one fell in a separate pocket seconds later.

It was actually kind of easy to do though, considering I was now staring at Cato like I wanted him to say something. Or actually I was more hoping he'd do something but that was an entirely different matter.

He walked slowly round the table, and I kid you not I have never wanted someone to walk away so much as I wanted Marvel to walk away in that second. Every possibility went through my mind, him telling me that he liked me too, him saying he loved me and that all the other girls had just been a distraction, him not saying anything and just throwing me down onto the pool table and kissing me like I'd almost let him last night. But that wasn't my choice. All I could do was watch as he made his way closer to me.

"Next time, try not to screw up after doing something right," was all he said and then he just kept walking, like he hadn't made me want to punch him for at least the fifth time today.

**Johanna's POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Not that I didn't say it enough already but shit. Above everything else it was stupid to even think that wouldn't happen. Me and Gale alone in a hotel room with nothing but alcohol. Oh and a bed. Can't forget about that now can we. I hit my head off a wall and just stand for a moment, trying to remember to take deep breaths.

It was the one thing he's said he didn't want to do so what had happened? _That_. Naturally. And not just any that, the _biiiiiig _that. The that that apparently changes everything and makes everything so much more important. I hate that.

God who am I kidding I love that. I loved that half an hour ago when I realized that was going to happen. When Gale had been kissing me and slowly moving round so that he was on top, pressing me into the mattress and not trying to hide at all how much he was thinking about that too. Not that he could really, I guess that's one of the downsides to being a guy. But either way that had just happened and now here I was hitting my head off a wall like some over dramatic teenage girl, which for the record isn't usually what I am. Except in Spain apparently, then I just become Queen of the Drama Queens.

And then the fact that I just left afterwards! What the hell was I thinking? Like he didn't think it was a bad enough idea already I just went and freaking proved it. I should go back. I can't just leave him wondering what the hell I'm thinking. But how the hell am I meant to explain what I'm thinking if I don't even know what I'm thinking. Well this thing just has ridiculous written all over it.

He probably isn't even really freaking out. He'll just be sat there, knowing we just did that and taking a while to recover. At least it had better take him a while to recover cause I know that I'm still getting a little to hot thinking about it. That had never been like that before. Something had changed. Was it us? No that's stupid. Maybe being with other people meant that getting together again was better in our eyes. I mean good as Cato was he wasn't Gale, he didn't know me or my body like Gale did and man did I realize that. I should go back. I shouldn't do this to him.

But I can't just leave and then go back because I will doubtlessly end up getting freaked out about feelings and whatnot and then leave again which will be worse. Why do feelings have to make everything so weird? Can't they just leave when people are busy doing that so that they don't complicate things?

Is the word that starting to sound weird? I think it is. Well that's just unlucky.

I need Clove, where is that little idiot? Not that she'll be much help with this, she's still trying to work out what Cato's thinking about when I'm pretty sure everyone knows he's just thinking about her, and what he'd like to do to her on a pool table that doesn't involve playing pool.

Which left me with Katniss, and there was no way I was having a conversation about Gale with her. Besides weirding her out there's just no way that conversation would go down well. Plus I'm pretty sure she's still mad about the whole Cato thing.

Which leaves me with no one. How the hell did I end up with such romantically retarded friends?

Looks like it's just me and Gale on this one then.

**Prims POV**

"So what's the plan for tomorrow again?" Rue double-checked.

"Well I'm thinking we've locked Cato and Clove in a cupboard which almost worked until the maid walked in and ruined it which means they are still in desperate need of our help," I started remembering the way they'd been awkward around each other all day. Well in saying awkward I really means Clove looked like she was about to pounce on Cato and rip his throat out, which I imagine would be very painful and not at all helpful for the plan.

"Right. But Katniss and Peeta are back on?" she smiled happily as she spoke and I couldn't help but join her. Katniss stressed so much about things; she deserved to be happy for once.

"Yeah," I grinned widely at the thought. As much as Peeta had screwed up, he really cared about Katniss. And I knew that he'd be making doubly sure not to screw up again now.

"And Gale and Johanna…" she looked at the list that was spread on the desk in front of us. Most of it was working out. Or seemed to be.

"I think they're good now," I answered honestly, who really knew what was going on with them.

"Right, and since Glimmer and Marvel have been sneaking around more…"

"We've had more time for plotting," I smiled as we began to make plans for tomorrow, noting made a holiday more exciting than a little romance in the air.

**Author's Note: Ok I am alive, and kind of well. Revision is killing me though so I really am so sorry I am taking so long to update :( But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I have loved hearing from you in your reviews (I also apologize again if I didn't get round to replying to any of them, my bad all the way). Anyways any ideas what Prim and Rue are planning for the gang at the competition? And let me know if there's anything you want to see happening! I'm more than open to your ideas, especially with revision eating so much of my brain power. For those of you reading my other fics, the next chapter of Run is done and just being proof read by a friend and will be up sometime soon. Also if anyone wants to Beta this for me it would be amazing, I don't really get time to check what I'm writing anymore and my friend hasn't caught up to this point in the story yet. **

**I will try my best to update more regularly but I can't make any promises guys my course has gone crazy and with exams in like 2 months it's getting hellish. But thank you to all of you for reading and for continuing to read even though I suck at updating! All the best guys.**

**-R**


	42. Something or Nothing

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Johanna's POV**

So this was awkward. And by awkward what I meant was that not only could you cut the air with a knife if you walked too fast you would be propelled backwards and possibly have a broken nose. No matter where I walked it just seemed like I was drawn to Gale. It might just be because I kept looking at him, and people always tend to wander to where they're looking. But I'm sure he was walking towards me too. Not that I was watching that closely but it was hard not to notice when he physically waltzed into me several times, not like I was trying to avoid him or anything.

"Where the hell have you all been?" my uncle demanded as we entered onto the pitch. The place was huge, I particularly liked this seeing as the running and the javelin were set up about as far away from each other as was humanely possible, meaning that someone had decided to keep me and Gale apart, which I was not about to complain about.

"Getting ready, we're all ready warmed up," I informed him, throwing my bag down next to Clove's. Clove wasn't actually paying any attention to the conversation though; she was far too busy watching Cato get all buddy buddy with some other huge guy.

"And I'm just meant to take your word for it that you've done it right?" he insisted. I gave him a look that let him know that I was aware he was really mad about something else followed promptly by one that let him know I would be hearing exactly what that problem was sooner or later.

"We'll go jog around the pitch then," Gale suggested, heading away from us all at a pace that let us know we weren't meant to catch up with him. Not that it stopped everyone else taking off after him anyway.

"Go Johanna," Finnick sighed, clearly already fed up with today.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on right now," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest to make sure he knew I wasn't leaving without an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered going over to sort out water bottles for us.

"Which means it's about Aunty Annie," I sighed, realizing I should have known from the start that that's why he was so closed off. He didn't deny it, instead busying himself further with the water bottles. "What happened?" I asked softly.

"It's not important," he muttered, probably hoping I wouldn't hear. He had never really been all that lucky.

"Listen if you want to mope around and pretend that nothing is wrong then fine do whatever the hell you want. But remember that your family is my family too, and if something's wrong I have a right to know Finnick," I reminded him harshly.

I heard him breathe heavily for a second, collecting whatever thoughts he was having. "I shouldn't of left," he eventually admitted. I never thought I'd feel sorry for my uncle, he seemed to do everything so easily, his friends were so loyal, his beautiful wife loved him so much and he always seemed so happy. It wasn't surprising that every now and again people forgot that at one point in his life he lost everything.

"But you spent months setting this up, you had to see it through you couldn't just leave us," I reminded him, not wanting him to feel any guilt over leaving Annie with a more than capable Mags.

"But she needs me," he insisted.

"Yes, she needs you. She needs you to love her and to hold her when she's scared, and to notice when she's scared even when she doesn't say it. You're there to make her laugh when she's sad and to know when laughing won't help and she just needs someone to listen to her. Uncle Finnick you do all of those things and so much more. So yes she does need you, but you have to be you if she is to need you," I tried to explain and really I knew what I was saying. I knew that there was one person who knew when I was scared, sometimes before I knew myself and more than that, I knew that he was the one that I wanted to hold me.

"But she won't answer her phone, and neither will Mags. How am I meant to be there for her when she won't let me in," he asked, and I saw him for what he was. A man in love, so hopelessly that he forgot how to think. Of course, given that I knew exactly where they both were at this moment it did seem overly obvious. "What if something's happened and I'm here instead of there," he asked, but at the same time letting me know that whatever I answered wasn't going to get rid of the guilt he felt over leaving her.

"Don't you think if something had happened you would have heard? Is it not reassuring that you've heard nothing rather than something?" I tried, but I knew it was hopeless. I looked back to the track at that second just as Gale jogged past and realized that maybe sometimes it was also better to hear something than nothing.

**Cato's POV**

"You actually going to help or just stand around looking like a fool?" Finnick yelled, it took me a second too long to work out that he was talking to me. "Yes you smart ass get over here," he demanded this time.

I let the heat warm my back as I wandered over to him.

"Really, you have time to look like you're working out the meaning of life but not enough time to pull a shirt on?" he asked, indicating that he clearly didn't want or expect an answer.

"Just because life has a lot of layers doesn't mean I need them," I answered anyway, when had I ever done what someone wanted me to. And coach didn't try to hide the fact I hadn't answered the way he wanted me to.

"Just set the cones out," he sighed and handed me the small pile.

Walking around the outline of the track was almost enough of a distraction so that when Clove walked in I didn't notice her. Almost. She always looked amazing on competition days, her hair in a high ponytail that swung just a little more than usual as she focused a little too much on walking. Her eyes bright with the knowledge she was going to win but filled with the question of how? That was what I liked about her most, that she didn't need me to know that she was great, she didn't need me to be great. She was everything she was on her own, without me. Of course, that was also the reason she didn't need me, and the reason that I was left staring after her as she went to get ready to win.

Sighing I backtracked a bit, realizing that walking and staring meant that I'd forgotten to place the cones down.

"She's not bad to look at right?" a voice questioned. I turned to face the biggest guy I had ever set eyes on, which is impressive as both my brothers clear six foot easily.

"Hard to know when I wasn't looking," I answered, not really sure what he was trying to achieve.

"Well if you get a chance, well worth a look," he hinted. I know I shouldn't of, I know I had no right but that didn't stop the fact that something in me snapped at the thought of him looking at Clove.

"And how the fuck would you know?" I snapped, admittedly the look he gave me let me know the reaction I gave him was exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for. Not that it was going to stop me beating the crap out of him if it so pleased me.

"So you have been looking then?" he questioned, although not really asking anything, in that irritating way that Clove does most of the time.

"No," I hissed throwing down the last of my cones and balling my hands into fists at my side and trying to focus on something over his shoulder, not that that was easy given all that was there was a wall and his face was slowly morphing into a target.

"Then why so protective?" he asked, and I knew the real reason. I knew the reason was because it was Clove, because she was smart and strong and funny and the fact she was sexy as hell did make her nice to look at, but it didn't affect the way I thought about her. Of course what I did instead wasn't exactly to explain that fact in so many words. I just punched him in the face.

**Author's Note: So I know I have been awful at updating and I apologize again, but exams are done (assuming I don't have any resits) so I should be able to get back to updating once a week or so for you guys! Anyway what do you guys think is happening now? Let me know what you think and I shall start work on the next update ASAP :) Hope you're all still here :)**

**-R**


	43. Trouble

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Clove's POV**

Not that I was overly surprised by the fact that Thresh had been punched in the face, I'd kind of been building up to the idea myself for the past few days, but I was surprised by who was doing it. Cato didn't give Thresh a chance to recover from the first blow to his face before he carried on with a second… and a third… and a fourth. I was a little relieved when Finnick finally pulled him off a bloodied Thresh, but only through want of Cato not leaving Spain with a criminal record of some kind than any actual feeling that he should stop punching the asshole.

"What the hell was that about?" Finnick demanded loudly as Cato shook out his hands, expanding and contracting the fingers to check he hadn't done any damage to himself in the… fight isn't really the right word for him pointedly beating the crap out of someone.

"Doesn't matter," I assume Cato muttered, given Finnick's response of:

"You bet your ass it does!"

Well this seemed to be going well. Of course, while my thought was sarcastic, there was someone else having exactly the same thought in a very different way to how I was thinking it. Thresh could not have looked more accidentally smug if he'd tried. Sure to everyone else he was playing the part of an innocent brutally attacked by some kind of savage, but I had once fallen victim to his tricks. And I wasn't about to be fooled again. I could guess what game he was up to as some idiot in a suit sauntered over to where the "ruckus" I imagined he would call it was going on.

"What's all this ruckus about then?" he demanded. I smiled a little proud of my self. Right now, it was the little victories that counted.

"I dunno I just offered to help with the cones and he…well, you can see the rest sir," Thresh lied, removing his hand from his bleeding nose just long enough to make suit-man lose a few shades of pink in his face.

"Yes well, do you have anything you'd like to add to the story?" he turned to Cato, his back now fully to Thresh. I don't know why he bothered asking, Thresh was huge and intimidating but something about him seemed soft and caring, unlike Cato who just looked cold and closed off.

"Nothing," Cato muttered, I realized now that I had moved close enough to the group to hear. Not that I was alone, it was fair to say most of the people in the hall were close enough to hear without being close enough to be involved.

"Well then you leave me no choice, you are banned from the competition, effective immediately," he decided, rather unfairly. I think it's fairly safe to say that nobody else bought what Thresh had said, not that anyone was about to disagree with him. Not that I thought originally…

"You son of a bitch what the hell did he do to you!" at first I expected the male voice to be associated with someone lunging at Cato, that was until I looked round and saw Johanna attempting to hold back a severely pissed off Gale who was seriously about to kill a still bleeding Thresh.

"I think the real question here is, what didn't he?" and even though the comment was aimed at Gale, his eyes met mine. I didn't know what the hell had just happened, but I knew the only person I could really ask about it was probably already making his way back to the hotel. It didn't really make my choice of what to do in this situation very difficult.

**Gale's POV**

"Let it go. If you punch him he'll just kick you out the competition too," Johanna insisted, pushing me backwards with such a force that I actually stopped what I was doing to look at her. She was determined, and to be honest it would have been damned sexy if it weren't for the fact she was determined to stop _me_.

"There's more to life than competitions Johanna. Friendship. Loyalty. Trust," I listed the first few words I could think of that I knew would sting her, should weaken her into submission.

"Listen to me. There are also more things in life than running around playing the hero all the goddamned time. Sometimes people need to fight their own battles, and that means you stay the hell out of it or get burned with them!" she hissed back.

"I'm so sick of you and your crap. Do people mean nothing to you? Is that what this is about? Just because you like to put up these ridiculous walls between you and other people doesn't mean that everyone else has to as well. Cato is my best friend Johanna, and if he needs me I'm going to be there. I'm not just going to run off and leave him," I snapped. It was only really after I said it I realized I wasn't really talking about Cato anymore.

"Sometimes it's not always one persons fault that the other leaves them," she muttered, now sounding a little unsure of herself. Which was usually a tone I feared, if Johanna didn't know what was going on what hope did I have? But now, it just made me mad.

"You are not blaming you walking out on us on me again. You left me there! And I don't even care that I sound like a girl here but you were cold and you know it. What could I have done? Did you want me to chase after you? Cause to be honest I'm getting pretty tired of always having to run after you and whatever part of a relationship you've decided to be scared of that day," I countered and I swear I hated seeing her look so mad and upset as she did in that moment but I was so tired of her games.

"You never asked why I did it. You just assume that I'm scared and truth is I am. But because I'm scared I want you to look after me, not remind me that I'm scared and that it pissed you off. I know it sucks but you said I'm what you wanted; well this is it. And I think you've made it damn clear that this isn't really what you want," she sounded angry but I could hear the hurt. And more importantly I heard her trainers hit the ground as she ran away from me,

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss," I shouted, not really sure how she'd take the fact I'd shown up to come watch her compete. I knew she hated people watching her, hated feeling like the center of attention but when she was so beautiful it was hard for people not to watch her.

"Peeta," she answered sounding confused. "What are you doing here?" she questioned but still smiled after I pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't show up to support my girlfriend at her competition?" I queried rhetorically.

"But it's like eight in the morning, no normal human is up yet," she countered.

"Guess I'm just used to early shifts at the bakery," I pointed out. "Even if I wasn't I'm not about to miss you kicking ass!"

She smiled disapprovingly at me.

"Well isn't this just precious?" an irritatingly familiar voice asked. How did she have a habit of appearing just when I was actually happy?

"It is actually so if you don't mind leaving-" I started.

"Oh I don't have a problem with that, I suppose I'll be seeing quite a lot of you watching from the finish line," Foxface jeered, I looked confused and turned to see Katniss making a similar face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked for us both.

"You really don't know how anything works do you? I'm in your events genius," she pointed out to Katniss.

"Well may the best girl win," I replied.

"Oh she will," I answered for Katniss who looked like she was about to pounce on the small ginger girl.

"I know you had a thing for her not too long ago but I am seriously going to kill her," Katniss breathed deeply after speaking.

"Funny you should say that, on the way over here I found a few spots perfect for hiding such a tiny body," I smiled down at her, and her up at me.

"I knew there was a reason I liked having you around."

**Author's Note: So guys I know I am once again into the habit of sucking at updating which I apologize for but I have been slightly panicking about exam results (which come out today) so if all is well then I shall hopefully get back to properly updating once a week! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story, it means so much! And also to all the guests who review! You guys are seriously awesome! Anyways I hope you guys are all doing well and pretty pretty pretty please leave reviews! :)**

**-R**


	44. Promise?

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Katniss' POV**

"Hey Katniss do you know where Clove is?" Johanna asked me. To be honest I hadn't really spoken to her very much since her and Gale got together, then she slept with Cato and then her and Gale had gotten together again. Had we really only been here a week?

"Not recently last time I saw her she was running off after Cato," I informed her hoping she'd run off in the same direction.

"Crap, I doubt they're gonna want to be interrupted," she huffed a little. In reality I doubted Clove would mind too much, she was continuously looking for ways out of having intimate moments with Cato but he would probably be pretty pissed if Johanna interrupted something.

"Probably not," I shrugged, picking up my water bottle and turning back to look at the pitch where the Fox bitch was running laps.

"What's up with the ginger?" she asked bluntly, noticing that I was obviously staring.

"She has a thing for Peeta," I sighed.

"She knows she has no chance right?" she questioned making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean Peeta's liked you for years now."

"Yeah, probably doesn't help that she went back to his a few nights ago," I bit my lip as I told her. I hadn't meant to tell her this, she was really not the person to talk to about cheating given that she seemed to do whatever the hell she wanted.

"For real? And Peeta let her in?" she sounded genuinely shocked.

"Peeta invited her back," I admitted not exactly feeling great about the memory myself.

"And you're dating him now?" she double–checked.

"Same way you're dating Gale," I answered.

"I don't think anyone dates like me and Gale," she pointed out, sounding like she seriously hoped that it was true.

"So what is going on? Because you know I really like you Jo, and I couldn't be happier that he finally got his shit together and asked you out or made a move or whatever but you know he's practically my brother Jo. And when you slept with Cato it hurt him and I have never been so mad at anyone in my life," I told her honestly. Admittedly part of it was that I just had to tell her, I couldn't let her think that she'd gotten away with everything.

"Why did you forgive Peeta?" she asked me, and much as it sounded like she was changing the subject part of me felt like she was trying to make a point.

"I don't know really, he was just so sweet and easy to forgive-"

"You trusted him. You trust that when he tells you he wants to be with you and only you that he means it completely. It doesn't matter what happens all that matters is that if he tells you anything you believe it as truth and that makes a relationship. It doesn't matter how many times someone hurts you you can't just stop believing them or stop caring from them. I know I hurt Gale, and trust me there is nothing I regret more than that fact. But Katniss, I really like him, and I'm tired of screwing it up, truly. I know you probably don't believe anything I'm telling you and in all honesty you don't have to. Gale trusts me, and I'm not going to spend our relationship trying to think of ways to prove to you that I'm going to treat him right. Because that's what I'm going to do for him, and I know I suck at it but I am honestly trying Katniss and if he wants to trust me then to be honest I don't care what you say. I value your opinion, you're one of my closest friends but you're not part of our relationship, and in all seriousness I don't think you really want to be. And that's all there is to it," she answered and honestly I've never had more respect for her than in that moment.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that," I told her, smiling at her as her stance turned from defensive to something else entirely. I realized a second too late what it was.

"Kat you're AWESOME!" she yelled, pulling me into the tightest bear hug ever, so tight that I squeezed my lucozade bottle just a tad too tightly and sprayed myself in the face with the sugary liquid.

"Wish I could say the same," I muttered, accepting that I was going to have to deal with Foxface with sticky hair. Today was going to be great.

**Gale's POV**

I don't know where I was going really, I just know I couldn't be around them anymore. I also knew that Clove had gone after Cato, which meant that ditching the competition to go drinking with him was out of the question. Which left me wandering through the corridors of a random sports hall in Spain hoping for the best. Maybe there's a bar somewhere in here, that's legal right?

"Gale!" I hated that the sound of her voice could literally make me turn around without thinking about it. It was probably just as well I turned around though, given how she threw herself at me a second later.

I didn't have time to react fully before her legs wrapped around my hips and she forced her lips down on mine. Her hands gripped desperately in my hair as I struggled to remember how to breathe let alone actually do it. Through the shock my body responded to her the way it always would, my heart pounding, leaving the steady pace that I was used to behind, my eyes closing and letting my other senses take over, the way her thighs felt gripping onto my sides, the way her tongue felt sliding gracefully over mine in a way that was so familiar it was comforting but so exciting that I couldn't break away.

Although it was incredible being able to feel her being fully supported by only my weight, I maneuvered us so that she was pressed against the wall, not realizing that it was in fact a door. And not just any door, a door that swung open when it was pushed, causing us to tumble ungracefully and hopeless into a heap on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ok that was not how I thought that would end," Johanna grumbled, untangling herself from under me and leaning up on her elbows as I rolled over, straight into a mop which then joined us by crashing straight into my stomach.

"Fuck," I groaned and Johanna laughed hysterically at that point and I had to join her. The whole thing was ridiculous. It got even worse a second later when we heard the click of a lock of the door we'd fallen through seconds ago.

"Double fuck," Johanna added jumping up to bang her fists on the door. "Hey! Hello! There's people in here! Let us out!" she continued to scream for a while. "Aren't you going to help?" she asked me eventually.

"I'm good here thanks," I answered honestly, there was enough light creeping round the sides of the door that I could see the outline of her figure and man did she look good.

"Really? You want to be stuck here until Finnick finds us? I don't think he's recovered from the beach yet," she pointed out.

"Well then you better keep yelling then," I replied lying back.

"You're such an ass Gale Hawthorne," she sighed before coming over to straddle me.

"Hey you can charm me all you want I'm still mad at you you know," I said, only teasing a little bit.

"Gale-"

"Why did you really leave. I mean I'm not going to get mad again and even if I did then I think it's safe to say that you could jump me anytime you like and fix it all."

"But it's not really fixing it if I just jump you."

"Well that's why we're talking now," I waited after I spoke as she sighed.

"I left because I was scared. I was scared because I promised myself not to get attached to you because I lose everything Gale. And I don't just mean my house keys or my phone or anything like that I mean people I love, people I care about they just tend to disappear out of my life when they get bored or I get too much and I just didn't want too care too much about you when you left. I mean this was our last year together, after summer you're going to Edinburgh and I'm going to London and I know that long distance never ever really works out and I just, I don't want to crumble Gale."

I pulled her down towards me, just holding her closer to me so she was lying completely on top of me before whispering into her ear, "I'll always care about you Johanna, no amount of distance is ever going to change that. I know what people say about long distance but listen to what they say about relationships! I'm pretty damn sure we don't follow any of those rules, when did we ever follow rules anyway JoJo?"

"Promise we'll never follow the rules?" she whispered back, her breath tickling along my ear.

"I promise."

And we lay there, forgetting that Finnick was going to kill us when we eventually reappeared, just being with each other while we could still let things be as uncomplicated as they were ever going to get.

**Clove's POV**

"Cato!" I yelled, much as I hated to admit it the boys long legs made keeping up with him next to impossible. He stopped just short of the exit and turned round to me.

"Clove? Shouldn't you be warming up?" he asked. Ever the athlete.

"Trust me I'm good," I panted. Whereas a clear path had been made for him to exit the gym, I'd had the joy of pushing and shoving and losing him a few times in the process of trying to talk to him.

"So what's up?" he questioned, now that he seemed to established that I actually wanted to come after him. I simply raised an eyebrow at him as way of explanation. "Beating the crap out of some random has your attention?"

"Actually yeah it would. Beating the crap out of my ass of an ex is an excuse to come chasing after you on the other hand," I answered and watched his shocked expression change into almost understanding. "What have you just worked out?" I asked, not used to him being quite so secretive. I mean sure we weren't exactly the sharing type, but it was unlike him to keep things from me when I directly asked about them.

"Nothing, something that I guess I should have known," he shrugged.

"Cato what have you worked out?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes at him slightly in an effort to look intimidating, which is usually impossible when you're trying to do it to Cato.

"Clove honestly it doesn't matter," he insisted.

"Well are you going to tell me why you punched Thresh or not?" I asked.

"Clove why do you really want to know?" he sighed.

"Because I care about you dumbass!" I yelled, I may have been yelling for longer I have no idea, but I knew I was yelling now because it was suddenly very quiet.

"Feelings mutual Clove, that's why I did it," he answered mysteriously before turning to walk off and leaving me knowing that firstly I had seriously underestimated how seriously he took our friendship and secondly I had some ass to kick.

**Authors Note: I hope you're all still doing good and everything is going well. I also seriously hope that you're enjoying the story and pretty please leave feedback of what you think Clove will do when she next see's Thresh, how Jo and Gale are going to get out of the cupboard and how Katniss is going to take on Foxface at the competition. As always my twitter is Boydie93 for updates and questions and I hope to hear from you guys. As for the rest of my stories for those of you who have been asking I'm working hard to keep them updated but I'm really focusing on this fic to try and get it finished for you guys. Updates should be fairly regular but I can't promise exact timings. Thanks again for all your support guys!**

**-R**


	45. One Down, One To Go

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Finnicks POV (Cause it's been a while!)**

"What do you mean 'you don't know where they are'?" I asked, getting seriously tired of the dumbfounded looking faces. Admittedly it wasn't really their fault, Johanna had a habit of disappearing wherever she pleased and Gale had a habit of following her to stop her getting into too much trouble. It was just that with Cato now kicked out of the competition, Gale was my best male athlete, which meant that if he was missing with my niece _again… _well we were in shit to say the least.

"I don't know Finnick, she called me awesome and then ran off," Katniss pointed out for at least the fifth time sounding almost as fed up as I was. Peeta had already volunteered to go off and find them, or attempt to and given the announcement that went out a few minutes ago I knew that they knew we needed them. Now.

"Katniss you are awesome, I'm sure people tell you all the time, how were you in so much shock over this that you let her run off?" I asked, this was probably the most imaginative way I'd asked the question of 'how the hell did you let her get away'?

"Finnick what are we doing about the relay team?" Thom appeared and asked the question I was desperately trying to avoid. Cato was by far our best sprinter, no doubt about it and now there was a serious gap in our ability.

"Are none of the reserves around?" I asked probably a little too harshly.

"Umm... we never had any reserves," he pointed out and I silently cursed the parents who thought a trip to Benidorm would end up in some sort of disaster. Not that I was disagreeing, just I could have really done with a few more people around for the damage control.

"Can we pull the younger kids up?" Katniss asked, her serious face now on.

"Not right after their relay, there's no reserves for them either and none of the other competitors can run well enough to make it worth it," he sighed defeat clear on his face already.

"We searched everywhere we could think of and there's no sign anywhere," Peeta appeared back and suddenly I had possibly the greatest idea ever. One sideways glance at Katniss let me know that she was thinking the exact same thing. One down, one to go.

**Johanna's POV**

"Gale do you really think this will work?" I asked, sure that he could hear the uncertainty in my voice. To be honest I wasn't exactly trying to hide my disapproval of his latest "plan" to get us out of the cupboard. After he had nearly knocked himself out with the mop trying to barge the door down and then nearly blinded himself with a Kirby trying to pick the lock I think it was safe to say that my faith was rightly being denied.

"It always works in the movies," he said as way of response. I figured now wasn't the time to say that in movies people always fell out of air vents and into a room filled with people with more weapons than sense.

"Fine if you insist on this ridiculous plan," I sighed and shoved him out the way in order to show him how to remove a vent cover.

"Not bad Mason," he complimented when my work was completed.

"Thanks now get going Hawthorne," I instructed.

"What? But you're closer," he whined.

"Oh yeah, like we'll get anywhere with you staring at my ass while we're in a rush," I answered, raising my eyebrows at him slightly making it clear that there was no way I was going to argue about this.

"Fair play," he remarked and clambered into the air vent. I also didn't want to admit that part of me wanted to make sure he could get through with his large frame before I tried going in, there was no way I was risking getting stuck in some tiny vent. He seemed to wriggle through easily enough so I waited until he was a fair distance in and then army crawled after him.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I double checked, realizing that possibly the least sexy thing ever to see a boy the size of a bear do is try and squeeze through a vent. I tried not to laugh too loudly as the image of his awkward drunken dancing entered my memory.

"Of course I do, I'm a man. All men know how to find their way through vents," he huffed.

"Is that like one of those unwritten rules of life?" I checked.

"Yeah like Johanna Mason shall love me forever and ever," he joked and I had to take advantage of that to slap his still wiggling ass.

"You freaking wish," I sighed.

"Don't have to wish if it's already true," he replied in a sing-songy kind of voice.

"Oh lord what am I going to do with you," I rolled my eyes and therefore missed the fact he had stopped rather suddenly meaning my head hit off his bum. "What's going on?" I questioned, a little worried despite of the head-to-butt situation.

"I don't want you to say I told you so-"

"We're lost aren't we!" I half screamed.

"Not exactly but-"

"Gale don't you dare lie to me."

"Ok we may be a little misplaced…"

"Misplaced? Oh well I guess that's ok then."

"Look there's only been a few turn offs so far if we go back and down one of them I'm sure we'll find something soon."

"Or end up in another closet."

"You have no faith."

"I'm sorry I might have more faith if we were somewhere we could I dunno, ask for directions!"

And so we continued to yell, not really trying to move anymore and trying not to think about the fact if we didn't die in the vent, Finnick was definitely going to kill us when we got out.

**Author's Note: Hey yo guys hope all is good with you guys! Also hope you're enjoying the story and as ever please let me know what you're thinking. This fic will be coming to an end sometime soon, maybe 10 more chapters or so and then that will be all. I just want to say a massive thanks to the people who've been here and the people who've read this fic to this point, it means so much and I hope that you enjoy what's in store for the gang in the next few chapters. Any ideas from you all? Let me know! As ever my twitter is Boydie93 and I'm more than happy to answer any questions :)**

**-R**


End file.
